Serenity
by Shadow62
Summary: After leaving Inuyashas time and sealing up the well without a word Kagome bares a hanyou child.She know nothing of Inuyasha.On the childs 13th birthday she mistakenly finds out. What will happen when she goes to his time and meets someone she was never m
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one- Serenity  
  
"forgive me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed the last seal on the well.It glowed a bright white for a moment then faded away,leaving her there,clutching the Shikon no tama and crying.Her mother appeared at the door to the shrine and looked down at her crying daughter.She wanted to hold her to tell her everything was alright but she couldnt.Kagome wasnt a baby anymore,no matter how much she wished she was.She couldnt do anything to ease her pain and it brought tears to her eyes to realize that.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called waking her from her daze.The sun beat down on her and she held a hand up to see better.Running towards her was Souta,her little brother.He was now 20 and a grown man.It has been 13 years sense Kagome returned and sealed the well.She was now 28 years old.After graduating high school,Kagome didnt go to college.She couldnt. She had to protect the Shikon no tama and there was another reason as well.  
  
"shes in trouble again" Her daughter,Serenity.Kagome sighed and changed clothes.She thanked Souta and headed to Serenitys school.She was in middle school and always getting into trouble.She was an ill-tempered,bad mouth, troublesome girl.The only person she feared was her mother,Kagome.And at times she even yelled at her.Serenity reminded her so much of her father Inuyasha.She had his attitude,tho she was really sweet at heart.But surprisingly enough,Serenity looked more like Kagome,even in her hanyou form.Serenity had the power to mask her true form.In her hanyou form,Serenity had long layered black hair,that she normally kept up in a pony tail.She had two small dog ears on top of her head and deadly claws.She had shockingly golden dog eyes and she was tall and slender, and looked older then she actually was.She was 13 today,her birthday.In her masked form she had short black hair with red typs,that she gelled and spiked up,with a few loose hair hanging down for bangs.She had amber eyes covered by a thick layer of eyelashes.  
  
Kagome walked into the office and saw Serenity in a chair,slotched and angery.The principal meet her and brought her into his office."Ms. Higurashi,how nice it is to see you again,but all to soon."  
  
Kagome walked out of the office ten minutes later and took Serenity home. "You've been suspended again."She said to Serenity,trying to hide her anger. Serenity just set there,silent."That is the 2nd time this month you have been suspended." Serenity had been suspended for fighting again.The same girl almost every time.She was the worse troublemaker at her school.Serenity apologized after being scolded and Kagome told her that after her party she was grounded for three weeks.Serenity stayed silent.She was to angery to speak.Kagome hadnt even asked the reason that she fought.  
  
They arrived home a few minutes later.Serenity immediately transformed and jumped up to her room.Kagome sighed and shook her head.She changed into her red and white kimono,the one like Kikyou wore.She found she liked it better then the one that her grandfather offered her to wear when she decided to become the shrine priestess.She started to clean the shrine and found herself coming back to the well and fading into her memories again.Tears rolled down her cheek at the thought.  
  
"Uncle Souta,"Serenity said as she watched her mother through the kitchen window and saw her teary eyes as she looked at the shrine."Why does mama always cry when she looks at the old well?"Serenity knew nothing of Inuyasha but all about the Shikon no tama.Souta looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Serenity.He had agreed not to tell her anything about Inuyasha but it hurt him to hear his sister crying in her room at night,even after all these years."memories." Souta answered."Memories."  
  
(AN: a bit of a rough chapter and i left a cliffy. Its just to get the ball rolling it will get better promise. Please reveiw.) 


	2. TRUTH

Chapter Two- truth  
  
Serenity changed for her party.A few of her friends would be there,with a friend of Soutas and her family.Serenity looked at herself in the mirror.She was in her hanyou form and her long black hair surrounded her face and her ears twitched. Everyone was waiting for her,she could smell their scents.  
  
She sighed and waved a hand infront of her face,changing her features.She once asked her mother why she looked the way she did.It brought tears to her mothers eyes and all she said was,"your different."Serenity never asked again.She hated to hear her mother cry and she always heard her crying at night.Serenity sighed and headed downstairs where all the people were.She saw her friends Hakura and Usagi.Next to them was Kyla and Anthony.Her only friends.She saw Souta and his friend Julien.Serenity always thought that Julian was cute.After the singing and cake and presents,Kagome gave some money to Souta and told him to take them to a movie.  
  
After they left Kagome started to clean,and after cutting her finger she took out the trash.She stopped infront of the Goshinboku.It was an old magical tree.It had to be.For it once held Inuyasha to it.She walked to the tree and found the hole made by Kikyous arrow.The arrow that went through Inuyashas chest and pinned him to the tree for 50 years.She could still see the image so clear in her mind.The image of Inuyasha in his death-like sleep when she first saw him.Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the goshinboku and cried.After all these years she still love him.Her mother came out and saw her crying daughter.She bent down and cradled Kagome in her arms as she cried."shhh...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the theatre and bought their tickets.Just when the movie was about to start Serenity went to the bathroom.After making sure no one was in there and the door was locked,Serenity transformed into her hanyou form.She brushed her long black hair with the use of her claws,when suddenly the smell of blood hit her nose.She recognized it immediately as her mothers. Urgency and fear rushed through her.She knew there were other youkais in this world,she could feel them,smell them. Her worst fear was that they would come for the jewel and her mother would be in danger.She feared that at this moment that was what was happening.She smelled her mothers blood and tears and ran out of the theatre,not even bothering to transform back to her masked form,but she was moving to fast to even be noticed.  
  
She jumped from building to building with ease,being spotted by no one. She jumped to the roof of the shrine and crawled to the Goshinboku.She was relieved to see that everything was ok and was about to climb down when something her grandma said caught her attention and she froze.  
  
"Dont you think it is time that she is told?"Serenity stopped dead.'what is grandma talking about?' she wondered to herself.Kagome looked at her mother shocked then puddles of tears came to her eyes."no,i cant tell her Serenity can never know."Serenitys ears twitched at this.'they are talking about me' Kagomes mother looked her in the eye and put a hand on hers."Kagome dear,shes 13 now. She has the right to know the truth about her father and....."  
  
"The well the connects us."Kagome finished.Tears spilled from her eyes again."How can i tell her! How can i tell her about her father! About the well that connects us yet divides us the same!" Kagome collapsed crying and Serenity looked at her shocked."How can i tell her that i took her away from her father?!" She heard her mother say."my..my father."Serenity repeated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
AN: thank you Shiro77 for your review sense it was my only one! ::Sniffles:: This story was updates just because you asked! ^_^ sorry I left another cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW TO GET MORE! 


	3. Chapter Three The well

Chapter three- the well  
  
****  
  
(INUYASHAS TIME)  
  
"mama!" Sango heard a voice call.She rushed outside to see her daughter on the ground,crying."Sasami what is it?"Sango wrapped her arms around her daughter.Sango looked up to see her son,Ray,smiling."Ray what did you do to your sister?!"Sango asked angerly.Ray shook his head and backed away holding his hands up defensively. Ray was 13 and growing to be just like his father,Miroku,use to be.A lecher."I didnt do anything to her!"Sasami shook her head that he was lying. Sasami resembled Sango greatly.She had black hair and dark brown eyes and looked like Sango when she was a baby.  
  
"Ray!"Sango said but all he did was smile his charming smile.Sango picked up her six year old and headed back to the hut."Ray you just wait till your father returns."Ray watched as she went into the hut and closed the door."Is the coast clear?"A voice asked.Ray said yes and laughing came a shadow.A youkai. It was a kitsune,a teenage.The kitsune laughed."Whats next uncle shippou?"Ray asked.Shippou gave him a evil smile and they headed to the village.  
  
Sango wiped the tears from Sasamis face."What did Ray do?"Sango asked.  
  
Sasami shook her head and buried her face into her mothers lap,yawning.Sango sighed and put her to a nap.Miroku walked through the door moments later."Sango im home."Sango rose and meet him at the door,pushing him out."What is it?"Miroku asked eyeing his wife."Did you find him?"Sango asked.By the look on Mirokus face she knew the answer.She sighed.It had been over a year sense Inuyasha left.He had not been gone this lone in a good while.But they could not blame him for not wanting to stay around here,at the village.Everything here reminded him of her.Thats why he was gone so much,but not this long."I wish he would come back soon!"Sango said angerly."Bye the tone of that voice one must wonder if it is good for his health to return at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My father..."Serenity repeated to herself.Anger raged within her.Silently she crawled from the goshinboku and changed her form before running towards the theatre.She would ask Souta what her mother was talking about.She used her hanyou power to get there quickly.She pulled her uncle outside."Serenity where have you been?"he asked.Serenity ignored this question and asked one of her own."Uncle Souta what do you know of my father?"Souta looked stunned by her question. "Why?" Was his reply."Its to late uncle Souta i know some already."Souta sighed. "He was a hanyou like you that Kagome fell in love with." "Where is he now?" Souta shook his head."Trust me leave it be."When Serenity realized that she was getting no where she transformed."Serenity! What are you doing!"Souta exclaimed looking around.Serenity didnt say anything,just jumped,landing on the roof.Souta cursed and ran to his car.  
  
Serenity jumped from building to building,going over everything in her mind.It all seemed to be connected to the well,she figured.That was where she would find the answer.She knew she would rench home before Souta,the only thing she worried was getting past Kagome.When she renched the shrine she looked around.No one was there.Her mother and grandma had gone back inside.The coast was clear.She ran full speed towards the little shrine with the well inside.She quickly closed the door behind her.She looked around,down the stairs,to the well that was boarded up it seemed.She walked down and found lying there,a bow and quiver of arrows.She had once seen her mother in archery tornament.She would have won if she hadnt dropped out at the last moment.Kagome never again entered a tournament, never again did Serenity see her with a bow and arrow.Serenity looked at the well.  
  
"it seems normal enough."She said to herself.She saw the seals placed all over the well.She taped on the side of the well.Nothing happened.She then taped on the top of the well,where the seals were.Nothing happened at first.Then to Serenitys surprise the entire shrine filled with a bright white light.She hid till the light faded.When the light faded she curiously approached the well.The seals were now blank.All the writing was gone.Knowing that her mom might quickly sense something was wrong,Serenity pulled the boards off the well.She looked around."Theres nothing unordinary about this well."Serenity thought for a moment of what her mother had said.'connects us yet separates us' Time was running out.She knew Souta would be home any moment and she was forbidden to be in here.So she did the only thing that she thought of doing.She jumped into the well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reviewing! I forgot to put a disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I DO OWN SERENITY, AND A FEW OTHERS NAMED- SASAMI,RAY,AND NARAHIKO!!!!!!! There -exhausted- now that that is over thank you for reviewing and I will be updating asap! ^_^ 


	4. Returning

Chapter four- returning  
  
*****  
  
"....come back at all."Sango and Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha standing on the roof of the hut."Inuyasha!"Sango exclaimed and Inuyasha jumped down from the roof,landing infront of them.He had changed some in the last 13 years..He was taller and stronger.His face more manly but soft towards his friends,though they saw in his face heartbreak and pain.He was now a man.Though he looked as though he had only aged no more then 5 or 6 years."Inuyasha where have you been this past year?!" Sango demanded.He backed away defensively and Sango sighed.She grabbed Miroku by his shirt and pulled him inside,Inuyasha following.  
  
Sasami was asleep in the far corner of the hut.Sango set down infront of the blazing fire beside Miroku.They had gotten older as well.Sango had cut her hair shorter and now keeps it up with a white ribbon.She now wore a purple flowered kimono except when she was protecting her family,she wore her exterminator outfit. Miroku had aged some to.His face had gone more manly just as Inuyashas.His black hair,though kept still in the small ponytail at the back,was longer.He still wore his monk outfit,for he was still a monk.  
  
Inuyasha set on the other side of the fire with the Tetsusagia next to him. "Inuyasha,where have you been this past year?" Sango asked again.Inuyasha just shrugged and changed the subject."How are the children?"Inuyasha asked.Sango got an irritated look in her eyes and mumbled something before turning away.Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her then at eachother."Sango what is it?"Miroku asked.Sango turned around and looked at her husband. "Have you spoken to your son?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Souta rushed from his car the moment he got home.He rushed up the stairs and into the house."Kagome!"He shouted."Kagome!"She came rushing from the living room,dressed in her shrine priestess kimono,with a curious look on her face."What Souta?! What is it?"He looked around."Have you seen Serenity?"He asked.""No.Not sense she left earlier.I thought she was with you!"Fear and urgency like no other rushed through Kagomes bones and her heart skipped a beat."Souta where is she! Where is my daughter! what happened!"  
  
"....she pulled me out of the theater 15 minutes later asking about...."Souta stopped for a moment,unsure of how his sister would take this."Asking about what Souta!" "Asking about Inuyasha."Kagome froze.Everything hit her.Her entire life rushed pass her vision.Her breath caught in her throat."Inuyasha...."She repeated. Souta looked at her sympathetically. Kagome pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and looked at him determined."We have to find her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is stupid!" Serenity said as she looked around her.The bones of some creature was at her feet,she crushed them with her foot."I shall just have to ask mother about him then."She sighed and jumped upward expecting to be in the shrine.She caught the side of the well and lifted herself up.Her eyes widened at what she saw.She was no longer in the shrine,her home,her time even.She came out to a forest.She stood there for a moment looking around.Then a smile came across her face and she took a step forward.Then all at once she took off at full speed.She ran and jumped,landing in a tree.She jumped from tree to tree smiling the entire time.She decided to give her powers a work out.She stretched her claws and struck the nearest tree,it feel down instantly.  
  
She did that for a while then the scent of smoke hit her nose.She ran full speed in the direction the scent was coming from.She came upon a village at the edge of the forest.She hid in the trees and watched the villagers."What time is this?! This is not the time i left when i jumped into the well.Could i have been transported to the....past!"She decided that must be it and wanted to make the most of it before her mother came for her.She knew her form would scare the villagers so she decided to change before approaching them.She left her hair long black and silky.She changed her eyes to lavendar,her claws to normal hands and her clothes the same.A short black shirt and skirt.She jumped from the tree to the forest floor and began to walk to the village.  
  
"Uncle Shippou this is boring,we have seen all these girls before."Ray sighed."yeah and each of them has turned you down too."Shippou added.Ray gave him a sour look but said nothing and continued to walk.Then he saw her.She came out of the forest with the sunlight shinning off her black silky hair.Ray stopped dead and watched as she approached.She had long black hair and lavender eyes.Ray watched as she got closer,even Shippou watched.Serenity renched them and walked right by only glancing at them.Ray stared after her unable to stop."Uncle Shippou, who is that girl?"Ray asked.Shippou shook his head."I dont know Ray but her scent is very familiar to me."  
  
Serenity walked through the village,looking at everything.She was stared at as she passed.She didnt care that she was being looked at with funny looks and scared glances.She then realized that she was being followed.She turned to see alot of the village men behind her.She gave them a look."What do you want?"She asked. They looked back at her in fear and raised their bow and arrows,aiming them at her. "get out of here spy!"They yelled making her laugh.She was about to speak when a voice rang out."What is all this!"An old woman in a kimono like Kagome wore appeared."Lady Kaeda,this is a spy we are sure of it.Look at her clothes." "Ah,i have seen clothes like these before.Could it be?"Kaeda asked herself."Child,where have ye come from?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have looked everywhere.She is no where to be found." Souta said as he came back into the house.Kagome looked at him with her tear stricken face as fear flushed over it again."We havent checked everywhere yet."She said. "What do you mean? Where?" Souta asked.Kagome rose to her feet without another word and walked out of the house,Souta trailing behind her.She walked to the little shrine that concealed the well and pushed open the door.She felt it.It flushed over her the moment the door opened.The change in spiritual energy.She froze and Souta looked at her."Kagome,you dont think that she...."By the look on her face Souta knew that Kagome sensed something that he didnt.He looked at her with sadness.  
  
Kagome was frozen in her spot.Her worse fear was now becoming reality.Her blood had turned to ice in her veins.She was paralyzed for a moment as she stared into the shrine at the shadowed well.Kagome took a step forward into the shrine. Tears had already started to surface and were threatening to fall,but she kept a determined look on her face.Souta followed her down the stairs.They saw the boards had been ripped off and seals broken.Any doubts left in either Kagomes or Soutas mind had dissappeared.Souta looked at his sister,seeing tears and fear in her eyes. "Souta tell mother and grandpa what happened and that i went back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!O.O srry im evil leaving it like this. I wanna think all those who reviewed and im srry it took me sooo long to update, but i dont get the computer as much i would like. FluffyLuver4Eva - she is bleeding because while she was cleaning up the party she cute herself accidentaly. Princess of Darkness and me -Inuyasha is coming very soon Mercurial- you may be onto something but you shall have to wait and find out  
  
Thank you all for reveiwing, more reveiws faster updates! 


	5. Broken Hearts 1

Chapter Five- Broken Hearts 1 *******  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Sango who rolled her eyes and said, "nevermind." Miroku,on an attempt to break the tension, turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where have you been this pass year, what did you do?" Inuyasha mumbled something and looked the other way.He stared out of the window at the evening sky. Give it an hour or two and the sun would be completely below the horizen and the cresent moon would be up. He looked around him at Sango, Miroku, and the sleeping Sasami who held Kirara in her grasp. All this, all his friends and something was missing. She wasnt here. Sure it had been 13 years sense she left though it seemed longer then that. The day he woke up to find her gone, he felt as though a hand was on his heart and was slowly squeezing. It still felt that way, but he had grown use to it by now. Inuyashas ears flattened against his head and a small growl excaped his throat.  
"Inuyasha? What is it?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison. Inuyasha rose to his feet and picked up the Tetsusagia. He lifted his nose and smelt the air and growled again."There is something out there,in the forest. It doesnt smell human." Sango quickly looked at Sasami. "A youkai?" She asked and Inuyasha shook his head. "Im not sure." Inuyasha whispered and ran to the door. "Kirara protect Sasami." Sango yelled and grabbed her boomerang. Miroku grabbed his staff and they ran after Inuyasha. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaeda looked at Serenity. 'Those clothes, i have not seen them sense young Kagome.' "Ye child," Kaeda said walking up to her. Serenity looked at her for a second. "Where is it that ye come from?" Kaeda asked. "That is none of your business."Serenity replied after a moment.Kaeda looked at her shocked. "Watch your tongue. You are talking to the high preistess Lady Kaeda." A villager called. "Like i care." Serenity said turning around to walk off. She heard the string of a bow being pulled back, readying an arrow. In a quick movement, unseen to all but Kaeda, Ray, and Shippou, Serenity jumped infront of the man and broke the bow and arrow in one movement. "Youkai!" The man yelled and ran away. Serenity smiled. Ray looked at her in amazement as did Shippou while the others, all but Kaeda, looked at her in fear.  
"But she looks human." Serenity heard a villager say. With a slight chuckle, Serenity transformed into her hanyou form. She opened her eyes and looked at them all. Some of the villagers ran away screaming. The ones that stayed had their bows raised and pointed at her.She laughed. "You are a hanyou." Kaeda spoke. Serenity smiled. The men pulled the bow strings back and Serenity got into her fighting stance, when her mothers voice loomed back into her mind. "You must never hurt a human with your abilities." Serenity sighed and looked pass the men to the stunned looking Ray. She winked and gave him a smile before jumping in the air and into the forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome are you sure?" Souta asked eyeing her. "Yes Souta i am.Serenity could be in danger and im the only one that can save her." Her blood still felt like ice in her veins and the beat of her heart was fast. "Then im coming with you." Souta suddently said. Kagome turned to him. "No." She said giving him this im-your-older-sister look. "Why not?" "Souta you dont know what its like in that time. I wont have you put in danger." Souta gave her a look. "Like you wont be in danger!" He said. She picked up her bow and arrow. "I'll be fine Souta." She said giving him a hug.She turned to the well. She wanted to go there and find Serenity and get back before she had to face what she left behind. She palced her hand over the Shikon no Tama and sighed before jumping into the well. Souta stared after her. "Oh Kagome. I know against youkais you will be fine, but.......your heart will be in danger." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha followed the scent of the creatures, Miroku and Sango close behind him. Then he realized the closer to the village he got, the stronger the scent. He ran as fast as he could hoping to get to the village before anyone got hurt. For some reason Inuyasha couldnt get a good feel of who or what this creature was. "What kind of creature could mask its true power to where i can barly sense it?" Inuyasha asked himself. He didnt have that time to think on it. A moment later they arrived at the village. Inuyasha saw that the village was a mess. The men where running about, collecting their bows and arrows, forming groups and running into the forest. Miroku and Sango for there moments after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what has happened?" Miroku asked. "I dont know. It seems the village was attacked, though i smell no blood." Inuyasha replied. Sango spotted Kaeda and ran to her. "Lady Kaeda, what has happened here?" She asked. Kaeda turned around. "Oh Sango it is you." "Please Lady Kaeda, was the village attacked?" Miroku had already made his way over to them.Kaeda looked at Inuyasha.  
"It was a hanyou." She said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear and walk over to them. "What did you say old hag?" He asked. "It was a hanyou that was here. She headed to the forest." Kaeda was about to say something else when Inuyasha jumped off, Sango immediantly ran after him. Miroku was about to when Kaeda grabbed his arm. "Monk, this hanyou is no ordinary one. She could mask her true appearance and the clothes she wore were not of this time." Miroku looked at her questionably. "Monk, if i am right in my suspisions then everything could change. You musk go to the bone eaters well. Now!" Miroku nodded his head and ran off. ~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome opened her eyes moments after jumping into the well. She still had her hand on the Shikon no Tama and she looked around her.The bones of Mistress Centepede lie there some crushed. Kagome could sense that Serenity had been there. Her presence still lingered. Kagome grabbed some loose vines and began to oull herself up. The fading light surrounded her as she lifted herself from the well. She hung there for a moment, not believing she was acually back. After a brief time Kagome lifted herself the rest of the way out. She closed her eyes and leaned on the side of the well to catch her breath and gather her courage. Then she heard the rustling of leafs and a voice. "K-kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another cliffy.I know im ebil..thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to update. ^_~  
  
MORE REVEIWS FASTER UPDATES! 


	6. Broken Hearts 2

Chapter six- Broken Hearts 2  
  
*****  
  
Kagome froze. She didnt turn around at first. She waited for a moment, wondering if it was just her imagination playing a trick on her. Then she heard it again. It was soft and small like it was shocked at the very sight of her. But it had said her name clearly. Then there was silence. Kagome slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat. She stood there, staring. The wind slowly blowing her long black hair. She stared at him, her vision unwavering and almost not able to even breathe. "M- miroku?!" She spoke at last. The monk looked at her in surprise. 'Is this what Kaeda meant?' He took a step forward, his hand outstretched, as if she was a dream or perhaps a memory.  
  
Kagome stared at him, frightened and shocked. Not five minuets out of the well and she has run into the past. She came, half expecting to run into someone she knew, but hoping against hope not to. Miroku moved to where he was a few feet away from her before stopping. "Lady Kagome? Is it really you or am i dreaming?" Miroku asked still shocked. Tears had already began to spill from her eyes. "oh Miroku yes! Yes it is me!" Kagome said taking a step towards him. Miroku renched out and touched her arm to make sure he was not dreaming and that she was real. When she didnt fade he pulled her into a hug and she let the tears fall at last. After a short friendly embrace Miroku pulled back and looked at his old friends face.  
  
"Kagome i cant believe that it is really you! What happened? Where have you been? What-" Kagome smiled. "Miroku shh. I will answer your questions in time, but first i have something to do." Miroku nodded. "You are looking for Inuyasha right?" He asked. He saw Kagomes eyes widen at the mention of the name and begin to spill with tears. "No." She said her voice unsteady. Miroku gave her a curious sad look. "Then what Kagome?" Kagomes gaze darted from the monks face to the ground and back again. "I have to find my daughter, Serenity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity darted into the forest, moving quickly. When she was sure she was safe she jumped into a tree and settled on a branch. Waiting for the one following her. She didnt have to wait long, he arrived a moment after she settled down. "What took you so long?" She asked as she lie in the branch, cleaning her claws. He looked at her and she dropped from the branch to the forest floor, landing on all fours. She slowly rose to her feet and placed a hand on her hip, looking him over. He was slightly taller then she was and wore a monks outfit of purple and black. Carrying a staff and having a pair of prayer beads around his left hand. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He looked like Miroku except for his eyes, they were Sangos. He looked back at her with interest in his dark eyes.  
  
"Do not tell me you were waiting for me?" He spoke softly. "Maybe."  
  
"Why?" Serenity smirked. "You seemed the least surprised when i showed myself as a hanyou. Why?" Ray smiled at her. "I have seen this transformation before, it is not a shock to me." Serenity narrowed her eyes at him. "From who?" Ray leaned his staff against the tree. "Someone....a hanyou who goes by the name Inuyasha." Serenitys face softened. "So there is another like me. I would never have guessed." Serenity moved towards him, he looked at her uncertain. "Im not going to attack you if that is what you think." She spoke. "What is your name?" Serenity asked. "Ray." He answered. "Yours?"  
  
"Serenity." She went tense all of a sudden. A soft growl excaping her throat. "Quickly! Transform into your other form!" Ray said. "What! Why?!" "Just do it and jump into the tree! Please!" Serenity did as he requested her to and went into her human form and jumped into the tree. Moments after, out of the nearby bushes, came a woman carrying a large boomerang. She looked around, then at Ray. "Ray! What are you doing here! Dont you know the village was almost attacked!" Ray glanced at the bushes concealing Serenity then back at Sango. "Really mother...i didnt know." Next to Sango immediately appeared Inuyasha. He had his nose in the air and a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Serenity glanced over at Inuyasha. At his long silver hair and puppy dog ears. At his claws and golden eyes. "a hanyou." She whispered and Inuyasha turned to her, anger in his eyes. "There is someone up there." Inuyasha growled. Ray looked at her in urgency. Serenity laughed and dropped from the tree, landing on her knees she lifted her head to them. "Here i am." She gave an evil looking smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Y- your daughter!?" Miroku stuttered. He leaned against the side of the well for balance. "you have a daughter?" Kagome shook her head yes and lowered her gaze to the ground, waiting for him to ask who Serenitys father was. As she expected that was his next question. Tears surfaced in Kagomes eyes and she looked away. Miroku got the hint. "In- Inuyasha! is her father!" Kagome shook her head yes. "That would make her..."  
  
"A hanyou." Kagome finished. "but shes stronger then a regular hanyou. She can mask her true form and she has priestess powers." Kagome said. Miroku froze. "Thats exactly what Kaeda said." Kagome turned to him. "Kaeda said what about what?" Kagome asked. Mirokus face went stern. "The village was almost attacked today. Kaeda said the person appeared human at first but then changed to a hanyou." Kagome again froze. "If what you say and Kaeda said is true then the one who was at the village was Serenity." Kagome couldnt believe what she was hearing. Her daughter, Serenity, was going to attack a village. "I have to find her." Kagome said and turned to walk off. Miroku followed. "Lady Kagome, you know that you broke his heart when you left." Miroku said. Kagome stopped walking. Her feet seemed like concrete and wouldnt let her move. For a short period she just stood there, not being able to breathe. Miroku stopped behind her. "Kagome?" She tried her best to hold back tears as she continued to walk, but the aching of her heart in her chest wouldnt let her forget. ' I broke my heart too when i left but.....i had no other choice. Please forgive me...Inuyasha. ' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR MY TO UPDATE, BUT HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. JA NE ~SHADOW MORE REVEIWS FASTER UPDATES!  
  
FluffyLuver4Eva - THANKS FOR THE COMMENT, IT MADE MY DAY! ^_^ and wait till you see what happens when I bring Sesshoumaru into the mix o.o 


	7. Meeting

Chapter Seven- Meeting.  
  
"Here I am." Serenity said as she lifted her head to them. Sango looked at her curiously and Inuyasha looked at her blankly. "The scent is the same." He said at last. "But they said it was a hanyou, you are a human." Serenity looked at herself and laughed. "Opps, I forgot." She was surrounded in light for a moment then it disappeared. Everyone but Ray looked at her in shock as her hair grew and tiny dog ears appeared and her fingernails went to claws. It was then that Inuyasha felt it. He was sure about it. He looked down at the Tetsusaiga. 'It...it pulsed.' He stared at the sword and then at her. 'It must be because she is a hanyou' Inuyasha thought. "Why did you attack the village!" Inuyasha demanded. "She's the one!" Sango exclaimed grabbing her boomerang and bracing herself. Serenity gave a half smile and a low growl. Again Inuyasha felt it. The Tetsusaiga pulsed. Then he saw it. If only for a brief moment. He wasn't even sure if it was real, if he had really seen it. It wouldn't be the first time his sight had played tricks on him. But...he saw it. For that brief moment while he was looking at Serenity he saw Kagomes face. He stared at her for a moment.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Serenity demanded. Inuyasha said nothing at first, he was going through his mind wondering if he had really seen it. He knew he couldn't trust his eyes when it came to Kagome. He shook that thought from his mind and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Who are you?" He asked. Serenity smiled a smile that seemed to be evil on her face. "I am Serenity." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome and Miroku walked in silence. Miroku going through the shock of seeing Kagome again after all these years. More so finding out about Kagome and Inuyasha having a child, a daughter. All he could think about was Inuyasha and how he would take the news of Kagome being back, much less knowing of Serenity's existence. Kagome too had her mind on Inuyasha, but not on how he would react to it but how to keep him from finding out, should she see him. Then it hit her. Miroku! She turned to him with a serious look on her face and in her eyes. "Miroku you must promise me." "Promise what?" "Promise me that you will not tell him. That you will not tell Inuyasha about Serenity." Miroku looked at her shocked. He hadn't really thought that Kagome wouldn't want him to know. But after a few minuets of thinking about it he began to understand some. Though he did it reluctantly, he finally agreed not to tell Inuyasha about Serenity. He had to tell Inuyasha about Kagome, even if he didn't see her while she was here. Miroku saw how bad it hurt Inuyasha when they realized she was gone.... *FLASHBACK*  
"Miroku! Miroku! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he shook the monk awake. Miroku immediately looked at Sango who lay next to him, the blanket at her bare shoulders and one hand over Mirokus chest. "Sh! Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku said as he grabbed his robe and pulled it on, careful not to wake Sango. He motioned for Inuyasha to be quiet till they got outside. "Inuyasha what is it?" He looked around. "Where is Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at him, urgency in his now pale golden eyes. "Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" Miroku shook his head no and noticed that Inuyasha's clothes seemed as though they were put on in a hurry.  
"Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome do?" Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Kagomes gone! We've got to find her! Get your things, we will check the well first." Miroku nodded and rushed inside. He woke Sango and told her everything. She agreed they should check the well first. They grabbed Shippou and Kirara and ran to the well. "Shes been here, her scent is strong." Inuyasha said. "Then she must have went back to her time." Shippou said. "But she didn't say bye."  
Inuyasha thought this strange and decided to go after her/ Without another word he jumped into the well after her. After a few seconds he realized that he was still in his time, he couldn't get to her time! *END FLASHBACK*  
  
Miroku would never forget the look on Inuyasha's face as he emerged from the well. The pain on his face was etched into eternity. Inuyasha has not been the same sense. The look, the pain, stays with him. Miroku wondered if Kagome knew the depths of Inuyasha's pain and if she herself felt it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked Inuyasha up and down deciding he was a good opponent. She charged at him with her claws. Her attack was much like Inuyasha's but he managed to dodge and hit her in the face. She flew back right threw a tree. Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not through yet!" Serenity said as she slowly rose to her feet. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. She jumped into the air and used the demonic whip, the same attack as Sesshoumaru, only it was red. Inuyasha managed to block, though he was surprised by the attack he left himself open for her punch. He was sent flying backward and Sango stepped up with her boomerang. "No, Sango stop!" Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet. He wiped some blood from his lip. "This fight is mine." He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and pointed it right at Serenity. "Kazeno kizu" Inuyasha yelled and swung the attack at her. "Inuyasha stop!" Miroku yelled as he rushed forward. Inuyasha swerved the attack at the last moment. It hit Serenity's side and she fell to the ground. She was barley able to lift herself up and then she was leaning. She placed a hand on her bleeding side and looked at Inuyasha in anger before jumping off.  
"Serenity!" Ray yelled as she ran. Sango held him back from going after her. Inuyasha immediately turned to Miroku. "Monk! Why did you stop me from hitting her directly!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, unsure of what he was going to say. He promised Kagome that he wouldn't tell Inuyasha, now he had to think of a reason real quickly. He mumbled and stuttered something Inuyasha couldn't hear. Inuyasha gave him a weird look and turned around. " She wont get to far. I can smell the thick scent of her blood from here." Miroku looked at Inuyasha angrily, through Inuyasha didn't know why. Ray had a worried look on his face. Though he had just meet her he didn't want to see her hurt. There was something about her that caught his eye. Miroku was sure that it was Serenity the moment he saw her. Now he would have to tell Kagome when they got to the village that her little girl was hurt. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity jumped away as fast as she could. She didn't know exactly what happened or what attack hit her but she was injured and in pain. Her vision was beginning to get blurry and her strength fading. She had lost a lot of blood. When she though she was far enough away she jumped into a huge tree to rest. The branch that she was on gave way and she fell to the ground. "Lie still." She heard a voice say. She felt strong arms pick her up. The last think she saw was long black hair and dark red eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! ^_^ ILL BE UPDATING ASAP BUT IT WILL BE A WHILE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING FOR ME TOMORROW1 . ::SIGH:: OH WELL..^_^ MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Princess of Darkness and me- HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED, WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT ELSE DOES!  
  
Aimy- ::BLUSHES:: THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY FLATTERING REVIEW, AND I SHALL TRY TO PUT OF FASTER UPDATES FOR YOU. 


	8. Forgotten Love

Chapter eight- forgotten Love ****  
  
Kagome split with Miroku half way to the village. He said he needed to find Sango. Kagome at first wanted to go with him but thought better of it. Seeing Miroku was bad enough but should she see all her friends....she wasn't sure she would be able to leave again. She managed to find the village after a few moments of walking. Slowly she was starting to remember everything about the land and the path. She pushed aside a branch and now had the perfect few of the village. She saw the smoke from the fires. Heard the sounds of the villagers and their children. "The village has really grown." Kagome said as she made her way down the hill. The children were the ones to see her first, and then they only saw her priestess Kimono. They bowed out of respect before really looking at her face. They were to young to recognize her but the moment she stepped into the village, the villagers did. They looked at her for a moment as if she was a dream, then bowed respectively. A villager took off running. "Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede! Its a Miracle." She said grabbing her arm. "Child, that is it?" Kaede said as she walked with her. Kagome saw Kaede and bowed. Kaede looked at her, wide eyed and shocked. "could...could it be?" Kaede muttered stepping forward. "Kaede." Kagome said tears once more filling her eyes. "Kagome is it you!" Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged Kaede. "Kagome, child it is you. You have returned." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity felt pain. Extreme pain. She could barely move. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry and she had to get used to the dim light of where she was. After a few minuets her vision was clear and she could make out where she was. It seemed to be a cave. She raised a hand to feel her wounds and felt that they were bandaged. "W-What!" Serenity said and tried to rise. "You shouldn't be moving." A voice echoed through the cave. "Who's there!" Serenity called looking around. She saw a shadow by the fire. It was cloaked so she couldn't see its face. :Who are you!" Serenity demanded as she again tried to rise. The shadow moved and came closer to her. It placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. " I said you shouldn't try to move. Your wounds are deep." Serenity laid back, still in some pain and closed her eyes. She began to recall the battle and the silver hared, dig eared, hanyou and his sword. "Damn it! How could I have been beaten so bad!" She muttered to herself. 'All of mothers training did not help.' Serenity's anger grew at the though of her mother. ' why did she lie to me? Why couldn't she have told me the truth about my father.' She looked to the one who saved her.  
"Who are you? Lower your hood and show yourself." Serenity said. "as you wish." The shadow lowered its hood to reveal its face. It was a he. He had long wavy black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dark red eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. He had two red strips, one on each cheek. He was tall and somewhat built. (AN: he looks like a more manly Naraku)  
Serenity took in his scent. "Human and youkai.. Your a hanyou." She said with a slight chuckle. "Though I was the only one and here I find two more." She sighed. :Now I know what you are but who are you?" He gave a small smile. "I am called Narahiko." He said as he dampened a rag and placed it on her forehead. He then replaced her bandages with fresh ones. He didn't speak the entire time. Serenity kept an eye on him as he did this. She wasn't sure she could trust him yet, even though he did save her. "Your wounds are deep." He said at last. "They will not keep me down for long." Serenity told him. He laughed a small laugh at her confidence and arrogance. "I believe you are right. You will heal fast." He said as he dumped out some water on the ground. "Narahiko, do you live in this cave? Where is your family?" Serenity asked as she slowly rose to a sitting position and leaned against the wall. She placed a hand on her side and looked at him, waiting for the answer. "Yes, it is this cave in which I live. My family is dead."  
"oh..sorry." Serenity muttered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "its a dead end! I cant pick up her scent of blood! Are you happy?!" Miroku slowly began to back away. "Why did you stop me from killing her!?" Miroku had to think fast. In his moment of despair .." I know her!"...was what popped out. He immediately regretted saying that. "I mean..um..i know her.ugh." He thought of Kagome. "I know her mother!" Inuyasha and Sango looked at him puzzled. He decided to go with it. "Yes, I know her mother, she's an old friend of mine." He tried to smooth over. Sango gave him a weird look and Inuyasha still looked at him angrily. Inuyasha muttered something and began to walk off. Miroku walked by Sango. He had already decided to tell Sango about Kagome.he would also tell Inuyasha but not yet. He decided to tell Sango because she was always the one to keep faith that Kagome would one day return. When he thought they were far enough away for Inuyasha not to hear Miroku pulled Sango to him.  
"Miroku cut it out." She said. "Shh...Sango I have something important to tell you." Sango leaned in to hear better. "Kagome has returned, but you can not tell Inuyasha." Sango didn't know what to say or think. After all these years of keeping hope, Kagome had finally returned. "She's back." Sango whispered and Miroku nodded. "But we must not tell Inuyasha.not yet." "I do not think we need to." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha. He had stopped dead. "Kagome." They heard him whisper. Before Miroku or Sango could say anything Inuyasha had already jumped off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome set in Kaedes hut with her. The fire blazing and it silent. Kagome placed a hand over the Shikon jewel that was around her neck. "I am glad that the jewel is still safe." Kaede said and Kagome nodded. "Kagome Child, why have you stayed away so long? Why is it now that you return?" Kaede asked. Kagome had waited for this question as tears began again to surface. If she was going to make it through being in this time again she was going to have to act as if it didn't hurt her, like she had no emotions at all. She consciously pushed the tears back and made her face expressionless. "I have come to find someone." She answered. "Inuyasha." Keade nodded. Kagomes eyes widened for a moment and a tear fell. Thankfully Kaede was busy with the fire and didn't see. Kagome forced herself to become emotionless once again. "No, not Inuyasha." She fell short, hearing Inuyasha's name upon her lips again. "I have come to find my daughter." She continued. Kaeda looked at her in surprise. "your daughter?" She spoke.  
Kagome nodded. "She has come to this time in search of answers. Have you seen her?" Kagome explained how Serenity looked. "Yes, sadly I have seen her. She was here at the village." Kagomes gaze dropped to the floor. "Yes I heard but did not want to believe." Kagome said as she rose to her feet and walked to the door. "Lady Kaede, please do not tell anyone you have seen me..especially In- Inuyasha." She walked out of the hut. The villagers bowed as she walked pass. She would nod and keep walking. She walked out of the village and into Inuyasha's forest, as the villagers called it many years ago. She walked along the path and didn't stop till she came to the Goshinboku. It was still the same as she remembered it, the same as it was in her time, only more beautiful. The way it seemed to shine in the dying light of the sun.  
She walked to it and placed a hand on the bark, feeling the old magic within it. She set down and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She lost herself again in her memories of old. Lost, she didn't even sense the youkai near bye her. She didn't notice till she heard the loud screech. She looked up to see a bird youkai with three eyes coming at her. She did the only thing she could think to do at the time, she put her hands up to guard her face. She waited for the bird to hit her and pain to come. It never did. After a few moments Kagome lowered her hands and opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. There, almost floating in the air, slowly coming down was Inuyasha. Everything that she had tried to do. To bury her feelings and seem emotionless, to stop the tears from falling or even surfacing as they did now. Everything disappeared. Her wall fell down. Inuyasha stared at her, wide eyed and shocked. He landed on the ground the bird landing behind him. Slowly he took a step forward and wrenched out a hand. Tears began to surface. "Ka- Kagome?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!!! ^_^ I KNOW IM SO EVIL. BUT INUYASHA HAS FINALLY FOUND KAGOME! I GOT TO UPDATE SOONER THEN I THOUGHT I WOULD, DARN SCHOOL .:; OK WELL NOW TO ANSWER A FEW PUZZLING QUESTIONS FROM READERS, (IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ON MY STORY.JUST ASK! ^_^)  
  
Chels-Dawg- YES NARAKU HAS BEEN DEFEATED IN MY STORY, WHICH YOU WILL FIND OUT HOW IN LATER CHAPTERS. I KNOW ITS EVIL OF ME BUT IM GOING TO MAKE RAY HAVE THE HELL HOLE IN HIS HAND, ONLY IT WONT KILL HIM LIKE IT DID MIROKUS FATHER, BUT IM NOT SURE IF IM GOING TO LET HIM USE IT. YOU THINK I SHOULD? AND MIROKU STILL HAS HIS AS WELL BUT HE DOESNT USE IT ANYMORE EITHER. AND ABOUT IF IM BRINGING IN KOUGA, IM NOT SURE. YOU THINK I SHOULD? THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIW! ^_^  
  
ZSilver- YES I AGREE WITH YOU...SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
TO ALL- DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ENTER KOUGA INTO MY STORY? IF YOU THINK SO THEN PLEASE TELL ME AND I SHALL CONSIDER IT. THANK YOU! JA NE~  
~SHADOW~ 


	9. Revisited Pain

Chapter nine- revisited pain ****  
  
Kagome stared at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him speak her name. Slowly she rise to her feet, using the Goshinboku to brace herself. She leaned against the tree, holding her hands at her chest. Inuyasha stepped forward towards her. She closed her eyes, half wishing half not that he was an illusion or dream. She waited a few moments then opened them. Inuyasha was so close that she could smell his scent and stare into his golden eyes. "Your not real." They both told themselves in their minds. Kagome felt his touch on her arm and knew that he was real. She felt pain in her heart and couldn't stop the tears from coming. Silently they fell down her cheek. Inuyasha wrenched up and wiped a tear away, letting his hand caress her tear stained cheek. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. She felt his hand slide down her arm and pull her closer to him. She couldn't stop more tears from falling. Her body felt numb at his touch. She had longed and feared this moment. She slowly raised a hand, gripping the sleeve of Inuyasha's kimono. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha's face was so close to hers that she could smell his sweet breath.  
His nose almost touched her and he tilted his head to the side, leaning in he kissed her. Both pain and happiness flooded her. Despite everything she had told herself. How she was not going to break down. That if she saw him again she would not allow herself to be overwhelmed with love. Despite all she had told herself she gave into the kiss and kissed him back. After a few moments Inuyasha was the one to break this kiss. He pulled her into a tight hug. He held her tightly as if he thought that if he was to let go she would disappear. He missed the sweet taste of her kiss and the scent filling his nose. Kagome gripped him just as tightly. Not wanting this moment to fade. As everything this moment came to an end. Inuyasha pulled back and ran a hand over her cheek. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, how grown up. Though he noticed her eyes held deep sorrow with in them. She seemed different Inuyasha could sense it. He moved the hair from her face, letting his hand linger at her cheek. He gave her a quick sweet kiss. One last time taking in her taste and scent.  
The moonlight now shinned over them and the stars twinkled above. Kagome couldn't believe how quickly her defenses fell down with just one kiss. All these years she had shielded herself from love and tried to harden her heart to numb the pain. She had dreamed about this moment over and over again. Happiness and agony now filled her. It hurt to touch him to see him. Her heart ached. But at the same time it filled her with happiness and relief. She waited. Waited for the question that would end this perfect moment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray told Miroku and Sango he needed to find Shippou. That wasn't a lie but not the entire truth. He wanted to find his uncle Shippou and have Shippou help to find Serenity. He hurried to the place he left Shippou at. The village. Only when he got there he couldn't sense the teenage kitsune. He did on the other hand spot a woman in a priestess kimono and bowed respectively. She didn't even seem to notice him standing there, much less bow. He noticed when he finally looked at her face, that she seemed vaguely familiar. He shook it off and continued to walk. He came upon Lady Kaede hut and knocked. "enter." He heard a raspy voice say. He entered and immediately bowed at the door. "Oh, Ray child it is you." Kaeda said as she added some wood to the dying fire. "Lady Kaede, do you know of where I can find Shippou?" Ray asked. Silence. "I believe you shall find young Shippou at your hut. He said he was going there the last I spoke with him after you ran off." Ray bowed and thanked Kaede and rushed out of the hut, running full speed to his hut.  
He pushed back some branches and came to see his hut. Standing outside the door was Shippou. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. A smug look on his face. Ray approached him quietly. At first thinking he was asleep but saw that he was tapping his foot against the side of the hut. "What took you so long to find me?" Shippou asked, not bothering to open his eyes or even tilt his head Ray's way. Ray shook his head but said nothing. Shippou pushed off from the wall, stretching. "I've had time to take a nap and play with Sasami. It seems I have not trained you well enough." Ray smiled as the Kitsune opened his eyes and smirked. "Starting tomorrow we will get back to your training." Shippou informed him. Ray brushed that off and looked inside. Sasami was playing with Kirara. He closed the door quietly as not to grab Sasami's attention. He turned back to Shippou. "I need your help." He said. Shippou rolled his eyes. "What else is new..what is it?" Ray pulled him away from the door so Sasami wouldn't hear.  
"I need you to help me find the hanyou that was in the village earlier. Serenity." Shippou quirked a brow at him. "On first name basis. Yeah why do you need me to find her?" Ray told him what happened with Inuyasha and Serenity's battle and how she was wounded badly and how Miroku stopped Inuyasha from killing her. "That bad huh?" Shippou said at last. He said nothing after but looked to be deep in thought. After a few moment he nodded his head and agreed. He closed his eyes and tried to sense her. Ray heard a gasp a few moments later. Shippous eyes flew open in horror or astonishment Ray wasn't sure. "Shippou what is it?" He asked stepping in front of him. "I-it c..cant be." Was all Shippou could muster at first. Ray raised a hand and slapped Shippou across the face. Shippou still stared wide eyed at the forest. "Shippou? Did you sense her?" Ray asked shaking him. "N-no not...her." Shippou said after a few moments. He then raised from his sitting position and ran to the hut. He flew opened the door and stared at Kirara. They didn't speak a word, but it seemed they didn't have to.  
Ray, who stood next to Shippou at the door, looked from Kirara to Shippou and back to Kirara once more. Kirara immediately ran to the door, slipping under Rays feet and outside. She stopped a few feet away from the hut and stared at the forest. Sasami came up behind Ray and tugged on his robe. He looked down and picked her up so she could see what was happening. They heard Kirara give a sigh and a happy meow and turn back to Shippou. "So I was right." Was all Shippou said as he took off running towards the forest. "Shippou!" Ray yelled. Kirara transformed into her large neko form and Ray jumped onto her back with Sasami still in his arms. Kirara took off full speed with Shippou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity could feel her wounds beginning to heal and gave a sigh. She was regaining her strength fast and could move around some now. Narahiko watched her from the other side of the cave. He noted she seemed to be healing faster then he thought she would. He looked down at what he was doing. He had a lotus flower torn to pieces and was smashing it with a rock, trying to get most of its nectar out. He had a cauldron over the fire, a small one. The liquid inside was an Erie green color with black swirls. Floating in there where eyes and other youkai parts. As well as many other flowers. It smelled horrible and Serenity wrinkled her nose at is and made her way over to him. "Narahiko what is that?" She asked pointing at the liquid. "That.is a.remedy." He said rather hesitant. "It can heal any wounds and save you an inch from death." He said as he poured the nectar into it as well as the lotus petals.  
"Give it a few minuets and it will be ready then you will not have to wait to heal and can take revenge on that.Inuyasha." Narahiko said. Serenity nodded and leaned back against the wall of the cave, crossing her legs and arms. Narahiko looked at her. "You seem to be angry.but not entirely at Inuyasha. What is it that angers you so?" He asked. "Feh." Serenity said and looked away. She gave a sigh and decided to tell him. "It.its my mother." She said. Narahiko nodded. "Go on.." "Well.she never trusts me, I mean I'm old enough to be trusted." Serenity said as she rose to her feet and started to pace. "I mean its not even that she lied to me about my father its that she didn't trust me enough with the truth to tell me anything. I always though he had left her after finding out about me..she wouldn't tell me anything so I had to come up with things on my own. I figured he was a youkai or hanyou I mean how else would I be a hanyou...but that fact that she has lied to me from day one and not trusted me enough to let me know the truth..i just feel as if she has betrayed me." Serenity gave an exhausted sigh when she finally finished.  
Narahiko nodded. "I totally understand..like you I was betrayed by a love one, then to loose her not soon after." Narahiko stopped, staring the liquid. Serenity smiled. "It seems we have some things in common." She set back down and crossed her legs, looking at him. 'hes not bad looking. Very handsome in fact.' She told herself and blushed some. "Its ready." Narahiko said at last. He took it from the fire and poured some of it into a small bowl. He gave it to Serenity, who looked at it skeptical. She smelled it. "It smell terrible." She said wrinkling her nose once more. "Just drink it.its good for you." Narahiko said. "All right..if your sure." She pinched her nose and put the bowl to her lips, taking it all in one gulp. Narahiko's eyes glinted evilly as she drank, a sinister smile crossing his face. 'it has begun.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Kagome expected that was Inuyasha next move. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said, thinking. trying to find the right words to say. "Kagome where have you been all these years? I've waited for you and tried to get to you but I couldn't.. Why did you leave? Why couldn't I get through the well?" Kagome closed her eyes at these questions, letting a single tear drop. She tried to put up her wall again. She didn't know what she was going to say to these questions. All these years she had stayed away from the well. Trying not even to think about it, little by little losing herself in her memories. She realized then that she couldn't very well blame Serenity for running away to this time. She never even took the time to tell Serenity even a little bit about Inuyasha, even his name. She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat. She turned away, tears falling more rapidly down her cheeks.  
"Inuyasha.. Please, dont..dont ask." Kagome said letting go of his kimono and turning away. Inuyasha looked at her, he felt her tremble and heard her small sobs. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, gripping her arms with so much strength she couldn't break away. "Kagome tell me! Why did you leave..why did you go away without a word?!" Kagome lowered her head, not wanting to meet his penetrating stare. She tried to harden her heart against him, and managed to a little. "What do you want me to say Inuyasha?" She asked rising her head, her eyes narrowing as some tears fell. Inuyasha looked at her a little surprised. 'Her eyes.they are not as they were.' "Kagome." Kagome looked away. "Inuyasha.please just dont.please." She whispered. Inuyasha pulled her into another hug. "Kagome. I just need to know.why did you leave me?" He asked Kagome could hear some frustration and rage in his voice as he asked. Kagome pulled back, getting anger herself.  
"Inuyasha what do you want me to say?! Do you want me to say the reason I left was I didn't love you?" Kagome couldn't stop herself from saying that, and regretted it immediately from the look in Inuyasha's eyes. But..most reluctantly she decided to go with it. If she could prove to Inuyasha that she didn't care for him anymore maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to leave again. No matter how she destroyed her heart in the process. "Inuyasha I." She couldn't finish the sentence. For at that moment a figure darted out of the bushes, stopping dead at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome. "K-Kagome.." He said. Kagome stared at him surprise. Kirara showed up a moment later with Ray and Sasami on her back. Kagome stared at the kitsune, looking him up and down. "Sh-Shippou?" She said. He nodded and poofed into his little form, the form she new when she left. He ran straight at her, jumping up and burring his face into her kimono. "Kagome your back!" He squealed. Kagome hugged him. "oh Shippou.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! YOUVE HAD TO WAIT A FEW DAYS FOR THIS CHAPTER. INUYASHA FINALLY FINDS KAGOME AND WHAT DOES SHE DO! ::shakes head:: SORRY I HAD TO DO THAT. OH! IM SO HAPPY! ::does happy dance:: I GOT PASS MY WRITTERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! IVE HAD IT FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND YESTERDAY I FINISHED A CHAPTER! YOU WONT SEE THE CHAPTER FOR A WEEK OR SO BUT I THINK ITS THE BEST ONE I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE REVEIWING AND ALL MY LOYAL READERS! NOW TO ANSWER A FEW OF YOUR QUESTIONS!  
  
ZSilver- Sorry this one took so long, but I will be updating more or less every few days. Lol I dont like school very much either but its a necessary torture so I deal with it. Of course I freak most people out but that is beside the point. ^_^ your welcome for the shout out and if you have any questions about my story please feel free to ask. ^_^ thanks for reading a reveiwing.  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- ah! A loyal reader! ^_^..you catch on quick. Just between you and me.. ::whispers:: yes..BUT SH! Dont tell no one. I had thought about Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha once she sees him but I couldnt do that to everyone's favorite hanyou! Ill try to update more and thanks for reading and reveiwing!  
  
NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY, THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I WONDER IF ANYONE ACUALLY READERS MY AN'S. ;; ANYHO I HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT THERE, AND I DONT WANT IT TO SEE LIKE IM ADVERTSING IT (WHICH I AM) BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE ITS.ITS CALLED SHADOWSCURSE. ITS MAINLY ABOUT MY OWN CHARACTER AND MY FRIENDS BUT ITS HAS INUYASHA AND SESSHOUMARU IN IT, ALONG WITH MIROKU. BE WARNED! IT IS AN AU (ALTERNAT UNIVERSE) JUST THOUGHT ID GIVE IT A TRY. ITS MAINLY WHAT ME AND MY FRIENDS RP WHEN WE GET A CHANCE. ::whispers:: I DID NOT ADVERTISE THIS. I DID NOT ADVERTISE THIS. ;; ;; OH AND FOR ALL YOU TRIGUN FANS I HAVE A FANFIC TO RECOMMEND. ITS CALLED CHEAKMATE::A SPIDERS BEAUTY. ITS A REALLY GOOD FANFIC. I THINK ITS RATED R. IF ITS NOT IT SHOULD BE! PLEASE REVIEW MORE TO GET FASTER UPDATES! TOODLES!  
~SHADOW~ 


	10. Sesshoumaru Appears

Chapter Ten-Sesshoumaru appears  
  
Serenity drank the liquid while she pinched her nose from the smell. She didn't think she would be able to drink it if she had to smell it too. She drank half of it and almost gagged. "You have to drink it all." She heard Narahiko said. With a muffled disagreement Serenity downed the rest. She put the bowl with a disgusted look on her face. "Eww..." She said and wiped her mouth. Narahiko passed her another bowl. "Don't tell me i have to drink more of this shit." She grumbled. Narahiko laughed. "Its just water....you don't have to drink anymore....right now." Serenity downed the water quickly trying to get the nasty taste from her mouth. "What was in that thing?" She asked. Narahiko looked down at the things he used and quickly moved them out of Serenity's view. "Some medicine and plants that would help you." He said. Serenity gave a yawn and laid back against the wall.  
Narahiko looked at her in surprise. 'It should have taken affect by now.' He watched her closely, wondering when his potion was going to take affect on her. After a short time he saw no change. He cursed. ' Damn that Urusei . Why do i trust her potions?!' Just then Serenity popped up. Narahiko looked at her in surprise. "Serenity what is the matter?" He asked, hoping that he would hear the answer he wanted to. Serenity placed a hand on her stomach. "I do..dont know. I just feel..." She stopped and grabbed her head. Narahiko tried to hide his glee and rushed over to her. "Serenity what is it?" He asked masking the hope in his voice. Serenity just screamed and clutched her head tighter, falling to the ground. A moment later she stopped moving. Narahiko smiles a smile darker the darkness. His eyes holding pure evil. "She was stronger then I thought...damn her priestess half." Narahiko said as he bent down and checked to see if her pulse was still strong. It was. Narahiko sighed some, a sigh of relief. "Well lets see if it worked." Narahiko placed one finger on her forehead and muttered something. Serenity's eyes popped open, but where blank.  
"Get up." Narahiko demanded. Serenity rose to her feet and stood before him like a statue. "Listen carefully to me Serenity. I am your master. I am your only friend and family. You are not loved by anyone else but me and you love no one else but me. You will follow everything I say and ask no questions. Do you understand?" Serenity shook her head. "Yes Master Narahiko." Serenity said and her voice was not like hers. It had no happiness or sorrow. It was just like her eyes. Narahiko smiles a wicked smile and placed a finger on her forehead again. This seemed to snap her out of it. She blinked.once the twice. Then she looked around and saw Narahiko and bowed. "Master Narahiko." She said. Narahiko smiled and gave a sadistic laugh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not far from the forest of Inuyasha, walking quietly through the field of flowers with a small annoying lizard youkai running behind him screaming for him to wait. The Inu youkai stopped and stared out, placing an arm on his empty kimono sleeve. "Jaken." He spoke quietly. The lizard youkai came to a stop behind him. "Yes M'lord?" He said his voice quivering some. "Go and get Rin. We are to leave at once." He said his voice as cold as ice with no emotion in it. Jaken grumbled but ran away to get her. They had found her about 12 years ago. Jaken had never understood why Lord Sesshoumaru had wanted to keep her around. Jaken always thought she was annoying and loud. Never shutting up and not minding him, only Lord Sesshoumaru.  
Jaken walked down the hill, only to trip over a rock and go tumbling down it. He hit his head and lifted up to see Rin standing there, holding flowers in one hand and a hand over her mouth as she laughed a bit. She had really grown up. She was no longer the little girl that Sesshoumaru had saved. She was now tall, came up to Sesshoumaru's neck. She had long black hair that she kept tied back loosely, with some strains falling into her face. She wore a soft blue kimono with a grey obi. "Jaken..why are you falling down the hill? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken still looked at her in disgust even after all these years traveling with her. "I was sent by Lord Sesshoumaru to get you, we are to leave at once." Hearing these words Rin ran right by Jaken and up the hill. She saw the long silver haird Inu youkai and smiled. " Lord Sesshoumaru- sama you have returned." She said, looking up at him with a wide smile.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, first with a blank face that turned into a smile. Jaken came up behind Rin and saw Sesshoumaru's smile. He felt jealous. He scuffled his feet and muttered something. "What was that Jaken?" Sesshoumaru said looking pass Rin at him. Jaken looked up alarmed. "N-nothing M'lord!" Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment then turned away, facing in the direction of the forest of Inuyasha. "We shall be leaving soon." Sesshoumaru said, not seeing the puzzlement on both Jaken and Rins face. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" Rin asked. Jaken hated that. Rin always asked the questions that he was scared to ask, and always got a reply. "We are going to go to the forest of Inuyasha." He replied, Jaken looking at him shocked. "But M'Lord. Is that not where your lowly half brother Inuyasha lives?" Sesshoumaru nodded a yes. "Then why is it that we are going there?" Jaken asked without thinking that he would get a nasty reply. "Jaken I do not need to tell you everything." Sesshoumaru said. Rin smiled at Jaken amusingly.  
Rin decided to ask sense she always got an answer from him. "Lord Sesshoumaru- sama, is there a particular reason we will be traveling to where your half brother Inuyasha lives?" Sesshoumaru turned back to her, looking down at her. "Yes there is, and do not worry about it Rin, I shall tell you in time." He said as he started to walk off to the two-headed flying dragon horse. Rin walked next to him as she always did, Jaken close behind, still grumbling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou, in his young kitsune form, buried his head into Kagome kimono. "Oh Shippou I've missed you." Kagome said as she picked him up and set him down. He immediately transformed back into himself. Kagome looked him up and down shocked somewhat at how much he had grown. He was now almost as tall as Inuyasha. He had long hair pulled into a pony tail like Kougas. He wore clothes that were similar to Kougas wolf clans. "Wow Shippou, you've grown." Kagome said as she raised to her feet. She couldn't believe that she now had to look up to Shippou. "Kagome is so glad that you have come back!" Shippou exclaimed though Kagome could sense some fury in his voice, but choose to overlook it. She hadn't expected them to not be mad at her. She left without a word or explanation and sealed up the well to where they couldn't get to her time. In fact she had expected them to be furious with her when they saw her. Though that was proven wrong when she saw Miroku.  
Kagome looked pass Shippou to Kirara. "Kirara!" She exclaimed as the neko youkai transformed into her kitten form and ran to the priestess. She jumped into Kagomes arms and Kagome held her, giving her a tight hug. Kirara licked her cheek and jumped down. It was then that Kagome saw the other two. Her first thought was Miroku and Sango but they were younger, a lot younger. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. Shippou smiled and walked over to them. "Kagome I would like you to meet Ray and Sasami." He said. Ray looked at her in shock. "Shippou, did you say Kagome?" Ray and Sasami had been told, as most kids these days, about the priestess Kagome who was the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyou and. Midoriko. How she came with the Shikon no Tama inside her and then shattered it into shards. And of her journey to reclaim and purify the shards with the help of her friends. Ray had always thought it just a bed time story told to get the kids to behave.  
Shippou shook his head and motioned for Kagome to come here. She walked with a smile, fully aware of Inuyasha's eyes on her. Immediately as she approached, Ray set Sasami down and they both bowed to her. Kagome smiled and bowed back, leaving them in a state of confusion. "A-are you really the priestess Kagome?" Sasami asked. She shook her head yes. "I dont believe it." Ray said suddenly with a small smirk on his face. Kagome looked at him confused. "The priestess Kagome is a myth as is the Shikon no Tama. Its told to get little kids to behave." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this as did Shippou. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who still stared at her his eyes unwavering. She pulled from around her neck, shinning with purity, the Shikon no Tama. "What's that?" Ray asked as she pulled it off her neck. "This.. Is the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls." She handed it to Ray, who looked at her uncertainly. "You can hold it." She assured him and he took it from her hand, holding it in front of him as though it might explode at any moment.  
Kagome laughed at this. "This is really the sacred jewel?" Ray asked. Kagome nodded and looked at Sasami who was cowering behind Rays leg. Ray handed her back the jewel after a short time and she put it back on her neck. "You look just like Sango." Kagome said for she had already guessed that they were Sango and Miroku children. Sasami smiled but did not move. She looked at Ray. "And you look just like Miroku, right down the hair and robes." Kagome smiled and turned around, facing Inuyasha who eyes penetrated her. The wind blew her hair to one side and her kimono around her. She lowered her gaze as Sasami grabbed her hand. She began to pull her in the direction of the path. Kagome remembered when Serenity was this age and how sweet she was. She forced back a tear and gave Sasami a smile. She glanced once more at Inuyasha before she was pulled off.  
Shippou looked at Inuyasha with sympathetic eyes. He couldn't imagine the pain that Inuyasha was going through. Inuyasha started to walk off after them, his mind racing. Kagome had returned after so long. But his mind settle on the hurtful words she spoke. "Would you like me to tell you it was because I didn't love you?" It pained him to hear those words come from her. Was she lying all those years ago when she told him she loved him and gave herself to him, body and soul, only to leave the next day without a word and not return for 13 years. Dissipate everything that had happened. The pain that he felt and the rage. The sorrow and the loneliness that had settled within him these years. Dissipate all that he still loved her with everything he had. Silently he walked behind them as they headed to the hut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narahiko gave Serenity a hooded cloak to put on. She placed it on and covered her head. "Where are we going Mater Narahiko?" Narahiko placed his own cloak on. "You will know in time." He said simply. Serenity bowed and apologized and Narahiko gave her a smile. He stepped out of the cave into the rising light of the morning. "This will be the day." He said. 'Finally I get my revenge. And what a better way to get it then to use the one they love and cant hurt.' Before stepping out Narahiko turned to Serenity who kept her gaze to the ground. He wanted to make sure that everything was going to go smoothly that he had Serenity as his and she would not betray him. He pulled her hood off and looked at her face. She was somewhat pretty with her dark hair and twitching dog ears. Looking at the ground with her golden colored eyes.  
He lifted her head up, letting his hand cup her face. He pulled her hair back and leaned in, giving her a kiss. "What we do today is for both of us. You will not go against me will you? You trust me?" A little dazed by the kiss from him, who she considered to be her master she nodded her head. Narahiko gave an evil smile and pulled her hood back up. Wiped the potion from his lips he pulled his own up. He eyes glinted underneath it and he started to walk Serenity following behind him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rin climbed onto the dragon horse first, Sesshoumaru next sitting behind her. Jaken awkwardly climbed behind his Lord, careful not to touch him. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Rin stomach to hold her on so she would not fall. He had done this sense she was a young girl. He grabbed the reins with the other hand and pulled at it, signaling it was time for them to go. The dragon horse jumped into the air and Rin held on to Sesshoumaru in fear. He smiled. She had been riding this dragon horse sense she was little and it still scared her no matter how many times she had been up in the air. The smile quickly faded from his face and his grip tighten on Rin, he sniffed the air. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama what is it." Rin asked as she moved to look at him. He didn't answer her. Rin was not use to this he usually always gave her an answer. She thought it must have been something very important for him not so say and so she decided to keep quiet.  
' What is this scent?' Sesshoumaru wondered. He was sure he had sensed a great power coming from Inuyasha's forest earlier and then picked up the scent of the human girl that Inuyasha loved. He thought it was her, even though he had not smelled her scent in a long time and he wasn't sure that her priestess power was that great. But then he smelled another scent, very close to the first. This worried him. The power that he felt now was stronger then the other and he was curious to who it belonged to. So he was heading to Inuyasha's forest in order to find out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AND HERE COMES SESSHOUMARU! ::smiles widly:: WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HE DOES! OK, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKE MY STORY! ::blushes furiously:: I DIDNT THINK IT WAS REALLY ALL THAT GOOD WHEN I STARTED IT OUT. OK, SO FAR I HAVE ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS TELLING ME IF I SHOULD BRING IN KOUGA OR NOT! YOU WANT KOUGA MORE PEOPLE HAVE TO TELL ME SO..^_^ HERE IS TO ANSWER A FEW OFYOUR REVIEWS!  
  
bluefuzzyelf - THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER AND I WILL PROBABLY TAKE YOU UP ON THAT WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU, I HOPE YOU LIKE AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! ^_^  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- MY LOYAL READER AND REVIEWER! YES YOU WERE RIGHT AND.::blushes:: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! IM GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! SADLY.::Sniffles:: KIKYOU WILL NOT BE IN THIS ONE AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHY IN LATER CHAPTERS..::Softly cries for what she has Kikyou do:: ;; ANYHO! IM NOT SURE IF I WILL BE INTRODUCING WHO HIS MOTHER WAS/IS OR NOT. I HAVE TO THINK ON THAT. THANKS FOR YOU REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOIED THIS CHAPTER! ^_^  
  
inulover4ever101- ::blushes furiously:: YOU REALLY THINK SO? ONE OF THE BEST? ILL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN, WHICH IS MOSTLY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS IN THE MORNING, PROVIDED I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS TO ANSWER AND SUCH. I HOPE YOU GOT MY EMAIL, THE ADDRESS YOU GAVE WASNT TO CLEAR, BUT I HOPE YOU GOT IT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ^_^  
  
OK! NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY. HOW MANY OFYOU ACUALLY CHECKED OUT CHECKMATE:: A SPIDERS BEAUTY? IM TELLING YOU IF YOU LIKE TRIGUN YOU WOULD LIKE THAT STORY A LOT! ::sniffle:: SADLY I DONT THINK ANYONE IS READING MY OTHER STORY ON A COUNT THAT I HAVENT GOT ONE REVIEW FROM IT. SO I WILL PROBABLY BE TAKING IT OFF FF.NET.::wipes tears:: THATS OK THO.I HAVE IT ON ANOTHER SITE AND MY FRIENDS LIKE IT SO I SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE ON IT. WELL I WILL BE UPDATING ASAP, BUT NOW I MUST GO PLAY WITH THE PEOPLE AT SCHOOL, BUT I KINDA FREAK THEM OUT THO..^_^ HEHE. I WILL UPDATE ASAP! MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES! OH AND...::mumbles:: idontowninuyashaoranycharacersinthisstoryexceptserenity,ray,sasami,andnarahi ko...;; STUPID DISCLAMINER.. BAI BAI!  
~SHADOW~ 


	11. Serenity Returns, the beginning of the b...

Chapter Eleven- Serenity returns, the beginning of the battle *****  
  
Kagome looked around as she walked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She glanced around her, making sure they were not being followed and that everyone was there. Her gaze met Inuyasha's for a moment and his golden eyes pierced into her own, sending a shock down her spine. She tore her eyes away, suppressing the hot tears that threatened to surface and fall. She swallowed hard and set her mind on finding where Serenity could be. She felt a pull at her heart and knew that something was not right. But she thought that it had to do with Inuyasha and not with Serenity so she slightly overlooked it. A moment later they emerged from the forest and into the sunlight, the hut not far off. Kirara's ears picked up and twitched. She let out a small meow and took off running in the direction of the hut.  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and she could make out two small figures standing in front of the door of the hut. She could make out a huge boomerang on one of the figures back and she froze momentarily. She took in a deep breathe and let it out in a long exhausted sigh before continuing towards the hut, Sasami still clutching her small fingers around Kagomes hand. Kagome gave it a small squeeze and they quickened their pace towards the house.  
Kirara came to a stop in front of Sango and Miroku, turning her back on them and all but pointing in the direction of Kagome and the others. Sango took in a sharp quick breath as she saw them. She felt the pull of the Shikon no tama and knew then that Kagome had really returned. A smile crossed her features and she couldn't help herself. She took off running towards them. Sasami, being the first to see her, released Kagomes hand from her own and took off running towards Sango. "Mommy!" She yelled and jumped into Sango's outstretched arms. Sango hugged her small child, moving Sasami's hair from her face and kissing her forehead. Ray came up next to her and Sango nodded giving him a small smile, and handed Sasami to him.  
Kagome was the next to arrive there. A look of pure fear and joy in her features. Sango, an equal look, looked her up and down noticing the priestess kimono. Sango bowed to her, a deep bow as a few tears fell down her face. Kagome looked at her as she did this and dropped to her knees in front of the x- demon exterminator. Sango looked up at her old friends face and saw it glistening with tears. Sango draped her arms over Kagomes shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, Kagome returning the embrace. Kagome was here, she was back and she was with all her friends. She knew soon she would have to explain her sudden disappearance all those years ago. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narahiko and Serenity moved fast through the lands, making their way to the heart of Inuyasha's forest. Through the thickness of the bushes, past the rushing rivers. Narahiko hadn't realized until now exactly how far away from the forest he had transported them when he came upon her. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to put his revenge in order. At first he had thought of using the kitsune named Shippou to do this, and even considered the young Sasami, but neither of them was strong enough. Then he came upon the scent. The mix of Inuyasha's and Kagomes scent. That's when he decided to use the young Serenity in order to get his revenge. Luckily for him, Serenity was wounded when he found her and easily vulnerable.  
He went through the final touches to his plan in his mind as they made their way through the thick bushes leading to the lake that separated Inuyasha's forest from the nearby desert lands. When they wrenched the lake Narahiko stopped. "We will rest here for the night." He ordered and began to unpack. Serenity looked around them and then to Narahiko, then followed suit. They set up a tent for Narahiko to sleep in and cooked some food. It was already well into the night and dawn would be approaching soon. "Keep a look out tonight, I do not want any surprises before tomorrow's confrontation." He ordered. Serenity bowed and jumped into a nearby tree. Narahiko looked up at her for a moment and then entered his tent, blowing out the candle that was the only remaining light besides the moon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango lead Kagome towards her home, the remaining path lit by moonlight. Miroku was already inside and the fire was blazing when they entered. Miroku set there, feeding wood to the fire when they entered. Sasami was already cuddled up with Kirara in the corner and Ray was slowly falling asleep near her, though it was apparent he was trying to stay awake. Shippou was sitting next to Miroku and looked at Kagome with a dazed look as though he still thought her a dream. Sango and Kagome set on the other side of the fire, Inuyasha entering the hut behind them and taking a seat not far away from them. Kagome looked at him for a brief moment before lowering her gaze to the fire.  
Miroku glanced at Sango, not asking the actual question but Sango knew what it was. She looked at Shippou, who was staring at Kagome. Then to Inuyasha who was looking out the window, the Tetsusaiga wrapped in his arms. She sighed. It seemed she was going to be the one to have to ask. "Um.Kagome?" She said looking to the shaky figure next to her. Kagome, not trusting her voice, Kagome nodded her head to show she was listening. "Kagome." Sango hesitated as she saw that Kagome was slightly trembling. She took in a breath and turned to her. "Kagome, why have you returned now of all times? Why did you.." Kagome cut her off before she could finish the last question. Kagome knew what it was and didn't want to answer that yet. "I have returned here to find someone." She stated simply, glancing at Miroku who already knew who. Then to Inuyasha to see if he had any idea. She smiled inwardly when she saw the confused/ surprise look on his features.  
"who?" Shippou voice popped up, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on Kagome. Kagome saw a bit of happiness and resentment in them and felt pain in her heart but shook her head and answered his question. Her voice was so small and quiet that they could barley hear her, but her words were clear and they knew that she was not lying. "My daughter." Miroku, who already knew, looked immediately at the others. Shippou gaze a small noise that sounded much like a gasp of surprise. Sango's eyes widened and Kagome was sure that she had stopped breathing for a moment in shock. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his eyes widen for a moment, then back to normal as he looked away from her. Kagomes heart ached. His eyes held anger and hurt.  
Sango was the first to speak after this. "Kagome.." She started then stopped, looking a moment at Inuyasha who's gaze was fixed out the window. "I do not know who your daughter is, but I, we shall help you find her." Kagome gave a small smile to her friend that quickly turned into a yawn. Sango moved from the fire and grabbed a blanket, giving it to her. "We will search at dawns first light, but it is late and we need our rest." Her and Miroku gave Kagome a hug and headed to their room at the back of the hut, taking Sasami and Ray to their room as they went. Shippou followed them, heading for Rays room which they shared when he was there.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment, her eyes softening. She couldn't take this tension between them but knew there was nothing she could do right now. It was best that he thought of her like he did at this moment, she tried to convince herself of that thought as she made her pallet at the back of the main room. Inuyasha didn't look at her, his gaze was still fixed out the window. Thoughts running through his head. He was sure he had heard right and the pain he felt was deep. It wasn't until he heard Kagomes breathing change that he looked at her. The pale moonlight shinned on her sleeping face as she shivered a bit from the cold night. Inuyasha removed the top of his kimono and placed it over her, tucking it around her tightly. She made a small noise as he did this and he looked at her face. He set down next to her, his face inches away from hers. He gave her lips a soft kiss that he wasn't even sure she felt. He then set back against the wall and closed his eyes, falling into a ruff sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the sleeping Rin closer to him, her head laying on the fluff that she used as a pillow. Her slender body half laying in his lap as she slept. Sesshoumaru's eyes went over her sleeping face as the moonlight hit it. For a human Rin was beautiful, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. A small smile met his lips at the thought that he was more like his father then he hoped to be. How he had allowed himself to become taken, all those years ago, by a small human girl who showed him some kindness when he was injured. Then to revive her after she had been eaten by wolfs, with the Tenseiga, that he still kept by his side. Now she was his companion, and always would be for the remainder of her life.  
He placed a hand protectively over Rins small body, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Sesshoumaru himself had no need to sleep, though it seemed Jaken did. The small pathetic lizard youkai was sleeping far away from them, though Sesshoumaru could still hear the little runt as he slept. How annoying, Sesshoumaru bitterly thought to himself. Jaken was a good follower and always did what Sesshoumaru said. But he also questioned him and complained about Rin. If it had not been for the years before Rin that Jaken served him, Sesshoumaru would have rid himself of that pest long ago. But he made a good protector for Rin when Sesshoumaru had to go away for days at a time. I shall keep him around for a while, he still has some use left in him.  
Rin moved in her sleep, clutching Sesshoumaru's hand in hers and snuggling closer to him. Sesshoumaru looked down at her angelic face as she slept. "Sesshoumaru- sama" Rin muttered in her sleep and buried her head into the fluff. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her and looked up at the sky. The power that he sensed worried him, and not many powers did this. He shifted slightly, Rin turning over and tightening her grip on him. Slowly, the thought of finding out tomorrow what was behind that power, faded from Sesshoumaru's mind and he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light shinned through the small window the hut, going over Kagomes face as she began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she blinked a few times, everything coming into focus. She rose to a sitting position in the pallet she made the night before, Inuyasha's kimono falling off her. She glanced down at it and blinked again. She ran her hand over the fire-cat kimono and felt the fabric of it. Thought of the many times it had saved her entered her mind and she picked it up, bringing it to her nose she took in Inuyasha's scent off of it. Memories flooded her once more and she shook her head. She dropped the kimono as she felt something on her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head to see Inuyasha there, still asleep and his head now resting on Kagomes shoulder.  
Kagomes gaze went over his face. How much like a peaceful sleeping baby he looked when he slept. His face had haunted her dreams sense she left his time. How she longed and feared to touch him. Always in her dreams it ended with Inuyasha disappearing and Kagome waking up screaming and crying for him to wait. Then it came back to her that she was the one that left him and told herself that she couldn't return. Kagome lifted her hand and moved stray strains of silver hair from his face. She let it linger there for a moment, her gaze looking over his face. Then his eyes slowly opened and met her gaze. He grabbed her hand and lifted his head from her shoulder. The air grew heavy around them as Inuyasha inched his face closer to hers. "Mommy!" A voice rang out breaking the moment. Kagome looked away from him, pulling her hand back. Inuyasha could hear Sango's footsteps going to Sasami's room. He silently cursed and rose to his feet. Kagome grabbed his kimono and handed it to him, not meeting his gaze.  
Sango came into the room a moment later as Inuyasha was putting on his kimono and grabbing the Tetsusaiga, placing it on his belt. Sango lifted a brow as she looked at them, the half asleep Sasami in her arms, clutching her clothing and slowly falling back to sleep. Sango sighed and shook her head and went back into the other room. Sasami had fallen back to sleep and Sango laid her back in her bed and returned to the room. "Let me wake Miroku, Shippou and Kirara and we will leave to search for your daughter." Sango said disappearing into the other room once more. Miroku emerged a moment later with a yawn and scratching his head. " 'Morning." He said as he yawned looking around at them. Inuyasha was sitting by the door and Kagome was rolling up her pallet.  
Shippou, Kirara and Sango came from the other room next. Sango gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek and he grabbed her ass as she walked by, causing her to give him a slap, not a hard one but one that said it was not the time for this. Kagome giggled a bit and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sango grabbed her boomerang and headed for the door. "Ray is going to watch Sasami while we look." She said before stepping out, everyone following her. Kirara transformed and Shippou, Miroku and Sango jumped onto her back. Hesitantly Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as he crouched down so she could get on. This gave her a weird feeling. She had done this plenty of times before, but it was so long ago and now things had changed. Inuyasha took off with speed, Kirara right beside him. Inuyasha picked up an odd scent and started running towards it, ending up in the heart of Inuyasha's forest. He stopped, Kagome clutching onto his neck as he stopped as not to fall. He grabbed her to steady her.  
"Get down." He whispered to her as he looked around, sniffing the air. Kagome gave him a weird look but obeyed. Sango and the others came to a stop next to him and looked at him curiously. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku asked. Kirara hissed and brought their attention back from Inuyasha and to their surroundings. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, stringing an arrow into her bow, just in case she would need it. Out of no where a shadow shot forward, hitting Inuyasha and jumping away. Inuyasha flew to the ground but quickly rebounded, landing on his feet. A growl escaped his throat and he looked around, searching for the one that hit him. A laugh rang out from all around them and the shadow darted again, heading straight for Kagome. Inuyasha quickly got in front of her and hit the shadow before it could hit Kagome. The shadow fell to the ground, its hood falling from its head. Slowly it stood up and they saw long black hair. Kagome took in a sharp breath as she saw the black hair and dog ears. The shadow turned to them and revealed its face in the light. "Serenity." She whispered in shock but Inuyasha didn't hear her. The laughter rang out again as in the tree above stood a figure, wrapped in a white baboon pelt but glowing red evil eyes staring at them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Hehe ^_^ and the battle begins! Thanks for the reviews! You people are to nice, well some of you anyways. ;; I meant to update yesterday but ff.net or my computer was no allowing me. ::curses:: anyho! Heres the next chappie and I hope you like it! I shall try to update again soon! MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES!!!!!!  
  
Now to answer a few reviews!  
  
Chels-Dawg- your right! I think I shall use his son to enter first! Thanks for the idea! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Vampire-Elf - thanks for the review I do not plan to end it anytime soon  
  
Shikon- thank you for your review and no this is not it. I plan to make this a long story. ^_^  
  
Stobot - ok now, I consider myself good at taking constructive criticism, but I am afraid your reviews have proved me wrong. First I would like to say, this is just a fanfic so I dont really care about my paragraph rules or sentence things. And it seems from your reviews that you are stretching every little detail. I do appreciate you reading my story and reviewing, so I think you for that. But I really do not care about the things you are reveiwing me on. This is a fanfic so I am not doing my best on this, sorry. But if you enjoy my story then please continue to read. If you are not then I do not know what to tell you. Thank you.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER THE BATTLE BEGINS! DONT MISS OUT!  
~SHADOW~ 


	12. Naraku's Demise

The beginning of the battle. I know I usually dont put things at the top but with this chapter I thought I might. This is a past chapter, you can tell by the name. Its acually from another story of mine, see "Serenity" Is a sequal to a story I had written that I dont really like very much so I havent posted it and probably wont. Well I hope you like this chappie! ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Twelve- Naraku's demise. ******  
  
A sadistic laughter rang out all around them. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively a small growl escaping his throat as he looked around. Kagomes eyes stayed locked on Serenity, looking over her daughter with concern. Serenity would never attack someone unless she was defending herself, or that was what Kagome wanted to believe about her little girl. "s-Serenity." Kagome whispered as the laughter grew louder. "Show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded raising his own voice to match the laughter. The laughing stopped and they heard the rustling of leafs. Everyone, minus Serenity, looked up at the tree above them. Standing there, with his body covered in a white baboon pelt, only the red glow of his eyes visible to them, was Narahiko.  
Kagome and the others stared up at Narahiko, their eyes wide in surprise and their voices caught in their throat. "n-Naraku." Inuyasha was the first to speak, the sound of disbelief in his voice. The laughter started again, ringing out with amusement. "Nei I am not Naraku." The voice was deep and evil, all but stinging their ears with every uttered word. Kagome stepped forward, looking from Serenity to him. "What have you done to her you monster!" She screamed. Inuyasha took a step forward to pull her back, but stopped as vines shot from the tree and grabbed Kagome by the legs and arms. She screamed as she was pulled upward and strung there, a sharp root sticking at her throat, as if at any given word to pierce through her skin and kill her. "Kagome!" They others screamed and Inuyasha prepared to jump to her and cut the vines. Vines shot out at him as he did this and he jumped back to avoid the attack. "No no no. Do not try to rescue her. If I give the word then the vine will go right threw her throat." Inuyasha growled and drew the Tetsusaiga, preparing to attack Narahiko. Serenity, knowing that her master was in danger, flew straight at Inuyasha with her claws. He was unprepared for this and was hit in the stomach, fortunately only his clothes were hit but he was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground next to Kirara. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she jumped off Kirara's back and through her boomerang at Serenity. "Hirakotsu!" Serenity was able to dodge this in time not to get hurt very much. She stood up and looked at them, their eyes emotionless and blank. Miroku looked at Kagome and then to Serenity. Kagome shook her head no and Miroku knew what she was talking about. "Inuyasha you- " Kagome started when something was placed over her mouth to where she could not talk. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he rose to his feet and lifted the Tetsusaiga. He knew that at this moment he couldn't do anything or Kagome would be hurt. He looked at Narahiko. "If you are not Naraku then who are you?!" Another laugh rang out as Narahiko pulled the top of the baboon pelt off revealing his face. Inuyasha and the others gasped. "I am Narahiko, Naraku's son." He answered. They gasped again. "Another one of his offspring?!" Sango yelled. "Nei, I am his blood son. Born of a mother. Not like Kagura or Kanna." "What is it that you want of us? Let Kagome go!" Inuyasha growled. Narahiko looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "I have come for my revenge." He glanced at Kagome. "On her." He finished. Inuyasha growled again. "Why Kagome?" Miroku asked. "It was her who killed my father so it will be her who pays for his death." "Like father like son."Sango muttered.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
13 years ago. Naraku captured Kagome and had her bond with unbreakable rope, floating above them all. He had in his grasp the now completed Shikon no tama. Inuyasha lay on the ground below them, fighting to stay conscious. Sango was on the other side, fighting Kohaku and trying not to hurt him but at the same time avoiding getting hurt herself. Miroku and Shippou were fighting Naraku's poisonous insects trying to get to Inuyasha. Naraku laughed his evil sinister laugh and turned to Kagome who looked from Inuyasha concerned to him with hate.  
"Why priestess so much hate I see in your eyes." He said with a smile. Kagome was unable to reply for she was gagged but her eyes said what she felt. Naraku floated to her and she could see the Shikon no tama in him. He was beginning to change. His skin was turning from pale white to red and his eyes to black. His hair was beginning to straighten. "See the wondrous affects of the jewel at work." He laughed. "But sadly you shall not see the end of this, I will kill you long before then. What pleasure I will get from seeing the look in Inuyasha's eyes as I kill another woman he loves." Without another word Naraku pulled a dagger out and stabbed Kagome in the side with it. He removed her gag to hear her last scream as she fell to the ground.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled rising to his feet. The others looked over in horror as her body hit the ground and Naraku's laugh stung their ears. Tears formed at Inuyasha's eyes as he limped over towards her. He lifted her to his lap. "Kagome.please you can not die. You can not leave me here." He said. Kagome smiled up at him and slowly lifted a hand to his face, wiping away one of his tears. "Inuyasha. I . I ." Her hand fell and her eyes closed. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt his heart being ripped in two. More tears came as he hugged Kagome and laid her body down. Miroku and Shippou, who had managed to beat the insects rushed over to him. "Watch over her body." Inuyasha ordered as he walked away, looking up at Naraku with hate.  
Shippou buried his head into Kagomes shirt and sobbed. Miroku lifted her head to lie in his lap as tears fell down his face as well. Sango was still fighting Kohaku.  
  
*Another place*  
  
"Kagome..Kagome..wake up Kagome." A voice called in her ear. Kagomes eyes opened and she set up, looking around. She saw no one. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called but received no answer. "Miroku! Sango, Shippou!" Still only silence. She felt a pain in her side and looked down to see blood falling. She remembered what happened and gasped. "am.am I dead?" Her voice asked as tears formed. "You are here." A voice seemed to answer her. "W-who are you?" Kagome called. "Where is here?"  
"Here is the boarder. The boarder between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. You linger here for a reason." The voice said as it seemed to be coming closer. "Where is Inuyasha? Is he ok?" Kagomes asked, noting that in her voice was panic. "In due time Lady Kagome. You are here for another reason. "Look behind you." The voice instructed. Kagome turned around and saw a world where the sky was black with demons. Standing alone in the middle of chaos was a single woman, with a light shinning around her, her aura.  
She was in old armor and had black hair. Kagome recognized her. "That's M-" She stared. "Shh. just watch." The voice called. Kagome watched as the demons charged at her and she purified each one. Then from the ground came one, under her feet. Kagome tried to rush forward but was blocked by a barrier. The demon held the priestess in its jaws as the priestess's light grew more blinding and out of her chest popped a small jewel. Glowing white then red then it was as clear as crystal. "That's the Shikon no tama." Kagome said as she turned around the scene she just saw fading. "You have seen the creation of the Shikon jewel. A jewel that I should never have created." Kagome gasped at the last words. "T-that would m-make you.." She stuttered as a figure appeared in front of her. It was who she thought. "Yes, I am the priestess Midoriko and the creator of the Shikon no tama."  
There was a light engulfing this figure. She had long flowing black hair and wore the very armor she had in battle, even the hole in her heart where she pushed out the Shikon no tama. Kagome remembered seeing this in the stalagmite. Kagome turned around to where the scene had just been. "And that was your death." It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes, that was the day I died and the Shikon no tama was born." Kagome was confused she turned to face Midoriko. "But Lady Midoriko, I was told that your soul was imprisoned along with the demons inside the Shikon jewel." Midoriko smiled. "Yes, that is true." "Then how can you appear to me now?" Kagome was puzzled at this.  
Midoriko smiled and moved to her side. "Because I am not a spirit that has crossed over. My soul is imprisoned but my mind is not." That confused Kagome more and Midoriko saw this in her face. "You still do not understand?" Kagome shook her head no. "I can come to you, just as I could to Kikyou but never did. Now do you understand?" Kagome thought for a moment. "But.." She shook her head. "Think on it for a while longer." Kagomes eyes widened as she began to understand.  
"I am Kikyou's reincarnation... but that is how you could come to me if you could to Kikyou, even if you never did. But how could you have come to Kikyou?" Midoriko got close to Kagome and whispered, "I am in your mind, I am you." If it was possible Kagomes eyes widened more. "That would make me.and Kikyou.." Kagome understood now. "I am your reincarnation?!" Midoriko nodded and smiled. Kagome shook her head. "But what good does that do me now? I am dead and Inuyasha is fighting a battle he will loose with one that possesses what you.. I mean.. We? Created so many years ago." "You dont understand. You are not dead yet, your soul lingers here because the string that ties your soul to your body is not yet broken. There is still a chance for you to help him."  
Kagome turned to her. "How? Even if I could get back what use am I?" Midoriko looked at her sternly. "Knowing what you know now will help you. I am sending you back now, save the one you love and retrieve the Shikon no tama." With that, and before Kagome could say another thing, blackness took over. "Thank you."  
  
*Back at the battle*  
  
Inuyasha was engaged in battle with the now fully transformed Naraku. Sango lay unconscious, next to Kohaku, who Naraku killed a moment after transformation. Shippou was still crying into Kagomes shirt as blood still leaked from her, but slowly. Miroku sat, holding Sango's body in his lap, close to Kagome. Kagomes eyelids started to flutter and she could see light. She felt the pain in her side and the weight on her stomach. Crying came to her ears, also the sound of the battle. She lifted a hand and put it on Shippous shoulders. He gasped and lifted his head from her stomach as he felt her move.  
"Kagome!" He cried and jumped into her arms. With one hand she hugged him, the other was holding her up. She looked around and saw Miroku looking at her shocked and eyes widened. She also saw Sango bleeding and unconscious in his lap. A sudden knowing and stillness came over her. Knowing that she was the reincarnation of Midoriko and that made her part of the Shikon no tama. She hugged Shippou tightly before setting him down. He looked at her confused as she got to her feet and picked up the bow and arrows that lie nearby. "Kagome what are you doing?" Shippou asked, unsure. He sensed a change in Kagome, but couldn't figure out what.  
"Shippou, I want you to get Miroku and Sango out of here. Get them as far away as you can." Kagomes voice held no warmth as it did when she usually talked to him, he didn't like this but decided to follow what she said. Kagome strung an arrow and aimed at Naraku. They didn't sense her presence and she thought that a good thing for now. Naraku had just hit Inuyasha, sending him flying to the ground and the Tetsusaiga next to him, now de-transformed. That's when Kagome let the arrow go. It was not aimed to hit him, but to get his attention away from Inuyasha. It flew right by his ear, causing his eyes to widen.  
Both Naraku and Inuyasha looked at her. Naraku cursed and Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. He had thought she died. Kagome strung another arrow. "Get out of there Inuyasha!" She said her voice demanding. Inuyasha, limping, picked up the Tetsusaiga and limped to her. "What do you think your doing!" He said. She let her arrow go and Naraku dodged it and laughed. "You dont think your going to hit him do you! Get out of here while your alive and let me fight him." Kagome looked at him briefly then strung another arrow. Midoriko help me..She thought as she let it go. Inuyasha was stunned. The look in her eyes was not her own. He sensed a great change within her. Kagomes arrow managed to hit Naraku, but only take off an arm, that was quickly replaced thanks to the Shikon jewel.  
"Damn it." Kagomes said as she wrenched for another arrow. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her towards him. "Kagome, what has happened to you!" He asked. Naraku was charging for them again and Kagome didn't have time to explain anything to Inuyasha. With the use of her power, that surpassed Kikyou's now but was not like Midoriko's, Kagome pushed him back. The attack was the one that Kikyou used but with more force. Naraku landed before her, as Inuyasha hit the ground. Both Naraku's and Kagomes hands pushed forward and a bright light appeared. When it faded Inuyasha saw a grin on Naraku's face and a surprised one on Kagome.  
Naraku had his dagger in Kagomes side once more. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to rise but failed. It took him a moment to realize where Kagomes hand was. It was sunk into Naraku's side just as the dagger was in hers. It was at that moment that Naraku himself realized it. In Kagomes hand was her arrow, with the arrow head as well as her hand deep in Naraku's side where the Shikon no tama was. Kagomes spiritual power spread through Naraku's body as his blood spilled onto Kagomes arm. The arrow dropped as Kagome pulled her blood stained hand out. Within her grasp was the completed Shikon no tama. Naraku's dagger fell as well as he limp body fell against Kagome.  
"Now you die." Where the words spoken from Kagome as she looked at him and hit him with her power once more. His body turned to ash but his words hung in the air. "Yes,.. But now you die as well, priestess." As the words finished and the voice faded away Kagome fell to her knees, clutching the Shikon jewel to her chest. "Kagome." Inuyasha said as he wrenched her. He grabbed her and hugged her. "Naraku cant be right. You can not die on me Kagome!" He said. I do not wish to, but it seems that I am Inuyasha..Kagome said in her mind as she lost consciousness. "Kagome!" The Shikon jewel glowed with pure light as she fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
Before Inuyasha appeared Midoriko. She was engulfed in a light that seemed to be coming from the jewel. It was her very soul that was speaking to him. "Inuyasha, my descendent. What is it that you wish from the jewel? Tell me and I will grant it. For it is thanks to you and this maiden that the jewel has been restored and is now safe." She spoke words that seemed to echo around them. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before lowering his gaze to Kagome who lie in his arms, her life fading. He could wish to become a full demon this moment, like he always wanted to. But... at the same time he couldn't. Kagome was dieing and this was his only chance to save her. He loved her.  
"I wish nothing more then to save Kagomes life." He spoke the words softly. Midoriko smiled. "That is your wish? Then it shall be granted. Bless it be." She said as her figure was sucked into the jewel. A light engulfed Kagome and lifted her from the ground. She floated a few feet above Inuyasha. Her wound was healed and she began to open her eyes. "Inuyasha." She said seeing him. You have been restored, your life is granted. This wish of him. You must always protect the Shikon no tama, till the day it is purified and my soul is released..these words echoed in Kagomes mind as she came into consciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, another chapter come and gone. Hope you enjoy this. Question, did this end in another cliffy? O.o Anyho.. This is how I decided to put Naraku's end and that is why Narahiko is so bitter towards Kagome. As Price of Darkness and me, guessed Narahiko is Naraku's son. I was going to update yesterday but was not able to..wasnt at home ^_^ ill try to update asap and your getting close to all the chappies I have so far..and thanks for the reviews. This chapter got more reviews then any of them. ::ish all proud:: But..im going to be a little evil and im not going to update till I have 100 reviews! Muwhahahaha! I have 63 now so UPDATE HURRY!!!!!!!!! ;; ^_^ now to answer a few reviews.  
  
FluffyLuver4Eva- Thanks for the reviews, and dont worry Inuyasha finds out the truth soon. ^_^  
  
Vampire-Elf- Thankies for your polite review. I thought that might be a little evil where I put the cliffy last chappie. Lol, that just sounded weird to me. Anyone thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Buffy926- ::blushes crimson:: You really think this is the best one you've ever read. Thank you for that huge compliment. Lol, everyone cant wait until Inuyasha finds out about Serenity. Well he will soon! ^_^ thanks for r/r.  
  
silverpuppyinuyasha- you give my story 10/10 thanks! ^_^  
  
Fairies Hope- lol im glad you like it. Thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- lol, I sent you the email about the next chapter I hope you got it. ^_^ thank you for r/r  
  
Chels-Dawg- lol, I like Kouga too.hes one of my fav characters with his cocky attitude. ^_^ thanks for r/r  
  
Kagome takes over the wor- thank you, I hoped everyone would like it. ^_^ thanks for r/r.. and dont worry, I might have a certain wolf youkai make a special appearance. ^_~  
  
SunStar713- @_@ that was a long review. And thank you for it. I apologize if this story has been a little difficult to read, but I am working on fixing that. Im going to have a friend look over about everything you said. Again, sorry and I hope you like this story and I will do that asap. ^_^ thank you for r/r  
  
klb101- Thank you, im glad you like it. ^_^ thanks for r/r  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- my loyal reader and reviewer! ^_^ Im making updates as soon as I can, but I mean it about the 100 reviews! ^_^ hehe..thanks for r/r  
  
LadyKoneko- im glad you enjoy my story. Thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Priest- thankf im glad you like it. *Sigh* ok I get it. Ill have my paragraphing and spelling checked out before I make anymore posts. ^_^ thanks for r/r  
  
Miko Kagome15- lol im glad that so many of you people like my story, I was a little nervous that you wouldnt. Im a big inu fan as well. Thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
;; that was A LOT of reviews to answer.and I try to say at least one thing to everyone that reviews my story. YAY!!!!! NEW EPISODES OF INUYASHA COME ON TODAY!!!! ;; And dont worry I will have my story read over for mistakes to make it easier for my readers to read, again I apologize. And, Stobot, I would like to apologize to you because it seems that you are not the only one that thought this about my story so I apologize and I didnt mean to seem rude in my reply. ^_^ Hope you continue to read my story! 100 REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER..I HAVE 63 SO FAR SO HURRT HURRY HURRY.  
  
and to all the Trigun fans did you check out that story, checkmate: a spiders beauty.? ^_^ thanks for your reviews! Ja!  
~Shadow~ 


	13. Serenity's Heart

Chapter Thirteen- Serenity's Heart ****  
  
Kagome went over the events of Naraku's death in her mind. The memory was fresh as though it had only happened yesterday. She had killed him to save the jewel and the one she loved. Her soul wrestled with her decision sense she had made it. Kagome hung her head in shame as Narahiko spoke those words. Inuyasha growled at Narahiko. He lifted the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Narahiko. "I wont let you harm her!" He yelled. Sango went to stand next to him. "Neither will I!" Narahiko laughed and snapped his fingers. Serenity jumped upward and landed on the branch next to him. "You will not risk hurting me. Not while I have her in my control." He pointed to Serenity as he spoke.  
Kagomes eyes widened in fear and she looked at Miroku. Her eyes yelled out at him not to let Inuyasha harm her, but not to let her stay in Narahiko's control. Miroku nodded gravely and went to stand next to Sango. He was the only one besides Kagome that knew of Serenity's blood line. He would not allow her to get hurt, he couldn't. That would break Kagomes heart. "We must not fight her." Miroku spoke. Inuyasha looked at him angrily. "If she keeps me from saving Kagome then I will fight and kill her!" Inuyasha said as he ran forward with the Tetsusaiga. Serenity jumped from the tree and attacked him. He blocked her demonic whip with his sword and when he saw an opening went for the attack. Serenity saw it and managed to move in time, letting the tip of the sword graze her stomach. She was sent flying backwards and hit the ground hard, causing a tree to fall.  
Kagome looked at her little girl as she lie motionless on the ground. Miroku and Sango gasped. Shippou and Kirara looked on in horror. Kagome, somehow managed to free herself of the restraints that bound her voice. "Serenity!" She cried, causing Inuyasha to look at her. He couldn't make out if she had called his name or another, he hearing was more centered on the one he had hurt. But the sound of her voice was reassuring. Narahiko's laughter rang out around them. "You do not think that she is beaten do you? I have made her the perfect slave. She feels no pain and has no remorse. She will keep fighting till the death." Kagome looked at her daughter in horror as she was once again gagged.  
The figure of Serenity moved. Slowly at first as she began to rise. Then in a burst of speed she jumped up and attacked Inuyasha, using an attack much like his Iron Revere Soul Stealer. Almost exactly the same, but not as powerful, not yet anyway. It caught Inuyasha off guard and hit his stomach. He flew backwards through a few trees. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled running forward. "Hirakotsu!" She yelled throwing her boomerang at Serenity. Serenity dodged and attacked Sango with her Demonic whip. It hit Sango in the chest, sending her flying backwards into Mirokus arms. They both hit the ground. Kagome watched on in horror and helpless to do anything.  
Narahiko's laughter rung in her ears and she turned her head to see him standing right next to her. At first she thought he was floating but it took her a moment to realize that he was standing on one of the branches that bound her. He smiled at her and removed her gag. "Release my daughter!" Kagome demanded. Narahiko smiled and drew back a hand, slapping Kagome across the face. "You are in no position to order me around, Priestess. As long as I control Serenity you can not do anything. She will have herself killed before she lets anything happen to me." Tears stung Kagomes eyes as he spoke these words. "You monster. How could you be so heartless." She said softly letting the tears fall.  
"Like your friend Sango pointed out, Like father like son." Narahiko laughed again and placed a hand on her chin, lifting her head up to meet his. "Cry priestess cry. Your tears bring me much bliss. Feel pain. The same pain my mother felt when you killed my father. Tell me, Priestess, how does it feel to have one you love taken from you?" Narahiko laughed again and licked a tear from her cheek. Kagome jerked her head away and looked at him in hate. "Is that the same look you gave my father when you took his life?" Narahiko could sense the pain in her. The pain her soul felt from having taken a life by her own hand. To have felt the blood on her flesh and smelt the scent of death all over the victim.  
"Get away from her!" Inuyasha's voice rang out around them. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, a spark of hope flashing in her eyes. "Serenity!" Narahiko yelled looking at her. "Yes master." She answered causing Kagomes eyes to water again at her empty voice and spoken words. "Kill him!" Narahiko said in an ordering tone. Serenity nodded her head yes and ran off to Inuyasha. Before he could defend himself she struck him with the Demonic whip. He flew through another tree, but quickly rebounded. He charged at her, hitting her in the face. Kagome glanced at Miroku who was beginning to rise with an unconscious Sango in his arms. He nodded, understanding what he needed to do. He had to find a way to stop Inuyasha before he hurt his daughter. How to do this was the hard thing.  
"Inuyasha stop! You must not harm her!" Miroku called, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Miroku carefully set Sango next to Kirara and Shippou. Shippou jumped from Kirara's back and tended to the exterminator. Kirara took a defensive stance in front of them. Miroku rushed to Inuyasha who was picking up his sword. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha you must not harm her." He said, now sure that he could hear. Inuyasha looked at him confused. "Why not monk?" He asked. Miroku never got the chance to answer that question as the next attack was aimed for him and hit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin called bye to Sesshoumaru as he took off. A simmering Jaken next to her. He muttered something causing Rin to hit him on the head, sending him flying backwards down the hill. Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru smiled briefly as he flew away. The battle had already started, Sesshoumaru could sense it. By the power resonating Sesshoumaru could guess that Inuyasha was holding back some, but he knew not why. He could also sense that the power in which he fought was great and also holding back. The priestess was there as well, he could tell. Along with other who's power was to weak to take into account.  
He didn't want to interfere at this moment. He wanted to see if Inuyasha would lose first. He still held great anger towards his half brother. It was he that was destined to wield the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru knew that now. But he was still angered by it. He didn't want the half breed to possess a sword of great power that could destroy 100 demons in one swing. But it was he, Sesshoumaru, that had to other sword. The useless one as he called it. But it had come in handy that once, long ago. When he revived Rin from death. He was grateful now for its power, though he still resented the fact that he was given the "useless" sword.  
Knowing that Inuyasha would not sense him in the heat of the battle, Sesshoumaru stood behind bushes that overlooked the battle. It was clear that Serenity had the upper hand at the moment, but Inuyasha looked as though he was reading himself for the final attack. Sesshoumaru smirked and watched with great interest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome knew what was coming next. Urgency rushed through her. She had to get through to one of them. She knew Inuyasha would not understand without her telling him, and she couldn't let him find out. Not like this anyway. She now focused on her daughter. She knew Serenity well. She was her daughter. Kagome took a deep breath and gathered her strength. Serenity was attacking Inuyasha again, who was preparing his attack. "Serenity! Stop!" Kagome yelled. For a moment it seemed as though her attempt had failed but then Serenity came to a sudden halt and looked at her. Her eyes were no longer empty and her face held shock. Inuyasha looked pass Serenity to Kagome then back to Serenity once more. Narahiko too looked at Serenity then to Kagome and noticed they had eye contact. He growled and glided to Kagome.  
"You winch!" He yelled and slapped her, causing her to break eye contact with her. Serenity blinked and her eyes returned blank. "Keep your hands off of her!" Serenity's mind wondered. What had she felt in the eyes of that woman, that priestess. It was something familiar, something warm. She shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to think like this. She loved only her master and the only person that loved her was him. But still. Something about that maiden clicked something within her. Her face burned within Serenity's mind. The look in her eyes and the urgency in her voice. Her heart.  
"Serenity!" Narahiko's voice rang out in Serenity's mind and she snapped to attention. "As your next order I want you to kill that maiden!" He said with an evil grin. The others gasped. Kagome stared in shock at Narahiko then dropped her gaze to Serenity. She couldn't hurt her daughter, but she didn't want to die either. Her mind was racing. Narahiko noticed that Serenity was hesitating. "Now!" Narahiko ordered and Serenity snapped to attention. She swallowed whatever she felt and obeyed her masters orders.  
"No! I will not let you hurt her!" Inuyasha jumped forward. "Inuyasha." Kagomes voice was small and fragile. Serenity charged forward in an attack. Inuyasha readied the attack. He was about to swing it when Mirokus voice called out. "Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome turned to him in fear. "Shut it monk!" He said about to swing the Tetsusaiga after seeing the wind scar. "Inuyasha you cant hurt her! She's your daughter!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! Well the time has come for what you have all been waiting for. Inuyasha has been told. What will happen next?! Ok, I know I said I wasnt going to update till I had 100 reviews, but what can I say.. Im a bit of a push over. I didnt want to leave you all in suspense. Well the battle has begun, Narahiko has taken Kagome captive before their eyes and now Inuyasha knows the truth about Serenity. ^_^ I love all the drama. Ok! I am thinking of writting a lemon chapter..it will be of course i/k..but I will not be posting it on the site. You will have to work to get it... im not sure im going to write it or not, but I probably will. I'm going to ask a few questions and if you get them right then you get the chapter if you want. But they will NOT be from my story. I recall telling you about a trigun story, Checkmate:: A spiders beauty, they will be from that story. Ill tell you in later chapters and such. Also. You are drawing close to all the chapters I have so far of this story, and when you hit I think 15, then it will be a while till I update. Im working on this new story, its a Yu Yu Hakusho story, titled- Key of Eternity.oddly enough I have a vampire story by the same name. ;; anyhow to answer a few reviews, I think I have ranted enough.  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- yup you were right, this chapter he finds out the truth. So you like how I made Naraku die? ^_^ im glad. Thanks for r/r  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- thanks for reviewing. No, its ok. A lot of people im sure use the name Serenity. So you keep it if you want. What is the name of your story, id love to read it. Narahiko's mother..hmm..im not sure at this point if im going to say or not.but she was human ill tell you that much. ^_^ thanks for r/r  
  
Priest- Lol, thanks I will remember that next time I use it. Interesting? You think? ^__^ thanks for r/r  
  
eddie4- ok, I havent been getting these questions a lot but im sure they are on everybody's mind. Exactly why did Kagome leave Inuyasha? Well, im going to make that clear in the coming chapters after everything with Narahiko is finished. I promise ill make it clear then why she did leave.  
  
I think thats all of them. Hope you all enjoy my story and im sorry I really didnt get this one checked over before I posted it. I promise to get the next ones checked over. And it is offical I am taking off my other story ShadowsCurse..been up for about two weeks and not one review..*Sniffle* Anyways.im putting up a new story, the yu yu hakusho one, asap. Hope you like and toodles!  
~Shadow~ 


	14. Forbidden Truth

"Inuyasha, you cant hurt her! She's your daughter!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha froze, and Kagome looked at Miroku will betrayal in her eyes. He had promised not to tell, and Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to find out this way. Serenity took this time to strike Inuyasha with her demonic whip, sending him flying through a many trees. Kagome hung her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "Inuyasha...forgive me." Kagome sobbed quietly.  
  
Narahiko laughed his cynical laugh. Sounding to much like Naraku. He again appeared by Kagomes side and lifted her tear streaked face to look at him. "What's that matter, Priestess? Did you not want the half breed to find out? Or was it that it was the monk that told him instead of you. . could it be you wanted to tell him yourself?" Narahiko laughed again and Kagome spit at him.  
  
"You call Inuyasha a half breed, but I can see who you really are. Narahiko the hanyou!" She called to him in anger. Narahiko wrenched a hand back and slapped her across the face. A look of shock crossed her features that was replaced by pain. "You bastard!" Inuyasha called to him, looking at him in anger as he rose to his feet. Serenity prepared to strike him again, but Inuyasha looked at Kagome in confusion, not paying attention to Serenity. "Kagome, is it true? Is this girl my... our daughter?" His voice was so pleading and small, tears filled Kagomes eyes and she hung her head, shaking it yes slightly. Inuyasha looked at her, shock in his eyes. He was hurt that she didn't tell him herself. He felt betrayed.  
  
Serenity was charging at him again. He managed to block. He couldn't hit her now, she was his daughter whether she knew it or not. He cursed under his breathe that he might have hurt her before. He also cursed that Miroku knew and didn't tell him. He grabbed Serenity by the arms as she attacked again and held her tightly. "Stop this.." He pleaded. "Serenity!" Narahiko said in a demanding tone. She kicked out of Inuyasha's grip and kicked his feet from under him. He managed to land on his hands and push himself back up, just as she attacked him with the Iron Revere Soul Stealer attack. He was hit and sent flying backwards. Serenity looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Why are you not fighting back?!" She demanded, beginning to loose interest in this fight. Serenity then turned to Kagome, who looked at her with tears in her eyes. What is this that I see in her eyes? Serenity wondered. I've never seen this priestess before, but it seems like..love. But why? Narahiko noticed the eye contact. He pulled Kagomes face to face him, breaking it. "You can not save her with a look. She does not remember you. I made sure of that." He smiled and pulled a potion from his pelt and showed it to her. Kagome gasped and looked back at Serenity who was now looking at Inuyasha as he tried to get up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he was rising to his feet. He shot Kagome a cold stare and she took in a sharp breath. She couldn't blame him for being angry.. About a lot of things. She didn't like how he found out about Serenity but she knew that Miroku did the only thing he thought he could to stop Inuyasha from killing his daughter. It was now up to Kagome to find a way out of her restraints and a way to help. She pulled at the vines binding her hands, trying to loosen them. But all she could think of she wanted to use as a last resort.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet and picked up the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who looked at him with pleading eyes. Inuyasha shook his head, he knew the truth. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and looked at Serenity, who looked at him in bewilderment. "Have you chose to stop fighting and meet your end?" She asked. Inuyasha glanced again at Kagome, whois eyes were wide with fear. "I will not fight you." He said and Narahiko smiled at this. "Serenity." He called to her as he made his way to Kagome, putting one sharp claw at her throat. "Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled angrily taking a step forward. Narahiko smiled and pressed his claw into Kagomes neck, breaking skin causing blood to trickled down her throat.  
  
Kagome gave a whimper of pain but said nothing, not wanting to give Narahiko the satisfaction of her pain. Narahiko retracted his hand and sliced a vine that held her right arm. He then pinned her arm behind her back, keeping one claw at her throat. "Dot move Inuyasha. One move and I might slip." He threatened. He cut the rest of the vines and fell with her to the ground, landing on his feet. Kagome's face showed pain but she didn't say a word. What is he doing? Inuyasha wondered as he took a step forward, but stopped as Kagomes small voice met his ears in pain. Narahiko had cut her neck again. "What did I say?" He asked with a smirk. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Serenity." Narahiko said again and she ran to him, stopping before him she hit her knees in a kneel. "Yes Master." She said causing Kagome's eyes to water some. Narahiko smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "What are you going to do Inuyasha? Will you sacrifice the one you love to save your daughter? Or will you sacrifice your daughter to save the one you love?" Inuyasha looked at him in confusion before beginning to understand. "Kagome." He whispered feeling helpless at the moment. Narahiko smiled and looked back at Serenity. "Now, my servant, my.. Love. I want you to kill this priestess." He said pushing Kagome onto the ground in front of Serenity. She looked at him shocked.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and started to run towards them. Narahiko snapped his fingers and vines popped out of the ground, grabbing Inuyasha by the wrists and ankles, tangling him there. He snapped his fingers again and the vines got Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. "So you dont think of interfering." He said to them. "Now, Serenity. Kill this maiden." Kagome looked up at her, knowing that she could not hurt her daughter. Serenity looked from Narahiko to Kagome, visions flashing into her mind. She saw a little girl that looked much like herself running up to Kagome and tugging on her hand. More visions like this passed through her mind. "I.I cant." Serenity whispered and Narahiko's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You cant.." He repeated. Anger filling inside him he smiled and walked to Serenity, lifted her to his feet he brought her face to his and kissed her. The potion on his lips seeped into her and straight to her veins, taking over her. Her eyes went blank for a moment then returned full of life, but not the Serenity they had known before, to someone that Kagome didn't even recognize. "Serenity..."Kagome whispered lowering her head. My little girl is gone.. Narahiko smiled his evil smile and snapped his finger, ropes once again grabbing Kagome and lifting her upward. She hung above them, her head down and softly crying to herself.  
  
"I have come to realize that the perfect torture for you is to watch all those you love perish. So I will give you the pleasure of that before your own death." He snapped his fingers and Serenity kneeled to him. "First. I want you to kill the one she loves most..," He pointed to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Kagomes head snapped up at this. "In.Inuyasha.." Kagome knew she had no other choice. As Serenity walked towards Inuyasha Kagome took a deep breath and gripped the vines and tugged at them, took a deep breath and let her attack go. (AN: Its like Kikyou's attack on Inuyasha when she put her hands on his sleeves and purple electricity shot out.) She screamed in pain as the vines binding her wrist and ankles began to break.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and the others yelled as she fell to the ground with a thud. She didn't move. Tears stung at Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome." He whispered. Inuyasha broke through the vines that bound him and charged at Narahiko. "You bastard!" Serenity jumped in front of Narahiko and blocked Inuyasha's attack, hitting him with her demonic whip. Inuyasha managed to block it in time and get passed her, hitting Narahiko in the face, sending him flying backward. He scraped his nails against the ground to stop from flying through a tree.  
  
Serenity rushed to see if he was ok and he pushed her back. "Do not worry about me! Get him!" He demanded. Serenity turned to Inuyasha with a growl. "No one lays a hand on Master Narahiko." She blinked, noticing that Inuyasha was not paying attention to her. He was bent over Kagomes unmoving figure. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "K-Kagome?" A tear escaped his eye and he lifted up, looking at Narahiko in anger and hate. "You will pay for this." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Serenity moved in front of Narahiko in a protective stance. "You will not hurt him." She said.  
  
"Serenity get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled. "no." Inuyasha let out a growl. "He caused the death of your mother!" Serenity looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha once more. "I have no mother. She is not my mother. I have never seen her before this day." Inuyasha looked at Narahiko in hate once more. "What have you done to her! She doesn't remember her family!" He looked back to Serenity. "Serenity. I am your.father." He said, admitting it for the first time out loud and more so to himself. Not that he was ashamed to have a daughter with Kagome but he had not found out until today. "I have no family. My only family is my master." Narahiko's laugh rang out. "You see, Inuyasha. She had no need for family. Only for me. Now Serenity, I order you to destroy Inuyasha."  
  
As Serenity started to attack, Kagome herself was moving. She had used a lot of power for that attack but not enough to kill her, only to knock her out to where she would seem dead. This way they would forget about her and she would have a chance to think of something to do to save them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the shadows Sesshoumaru watched as the battle continued. He watched Serenity as she battled his half breed half brother Inuyasha. So this girl is his daughter, my niece then would make her. She could come in handy, even though she herself is a half breed. Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Hmm. she could become a great fighter under my training. Sesshoumaru smiled a wicked smile and continued to watch Serenity's fight. He would intervene when he saw fit. Save Serenity and kill Narahiko. He wondered if he should do so before or after she kills Inuyasha. He then noticed that Kagome was moving and his eyes narrowed. She should have died from that attack. He smiled. Now it should get interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was easier to read. I got a friend of mine to revise it for me. Let me know? Thankies! I dont really like this chappie but it sets it up nicely for the next one i think. I would like to thank you all for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to update this, but the person that was originally going to revise this never emailed me back. *sniffle* so i got another person to do it. ^_^ Now to answer a few reviewers. ^_^  
  
Morlana- About that, i have not seen or read enough of the Inuyasha manga/anime to make a accurate answer to that. I have heard that too, from many people and the fact that Inuyashas mother seemed to come from a powerful family supports that. So i choose to believe that he is Madorikos descendent and i shall use that in any story i write. Thank you for r/r and if you have any other questions ask away. ^_^  
  
Array- Thank you for your review im glad you like my story and i apologize for taking so long to update. About your question..... i dont want to give away the ending of this story so i am sorry i can not answer that question. But i hope that you all approve of the ending i am setting for this story. And i didnt realize this was a dramatic story to some people, but everything i write seems to be that way even down to my rps with my friends. Thank you for your review and im sorry i can not answer your question. ^_^  
  
eddie4- lol, thank you for your review and i try to update as soon as i can. ^_^  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- lol, another review from my loyal reader and reviewer. I hope you like this chapter and im sorry i took so long to post it. *joins his dance* Hai, he finally knows. ^_^  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- im glad that my chappie made your day better, im glad that you liked it. lol, it sounds like we are having the same thoughts about our stories, and i will check yours out. But i do not mind if your character and mine have similar things in common, such as masking her abilities and things. Ill review on your story asap. Thank you for r/r. ^_^  
  
LadyKoneko- *backs away fearfully* Call fluffie back......it was just a cliffy....me sworry. ^_^ hope you like the new chappie....and dont sick fluffie on me...;;  
  
Kagome takes over the wor- A lot of pleases in that review...hehe^_^ Heres the next chappie, i promise to update as soon as i can. ^_^  
  
Aimy - LOL, thank you for your super flattering review. I didnt think this was such a good story till i got reviews saying so. And dont worry, i stopped that entire 100 reviews thing, i thought i was asking to much of the readers and besides i dont know whos all reading my story. Thank you for r/r, if you have any questions please ask. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Ok now that that is done a few announcements. I am going to write that lemon chapter, but i will not post it on ff.net. If you want to read it then you will have to answer a few questions to get it. THE QUESTIONS WILL NOT BE FROM 'SERENITY'. Had to clear that up. I have been ranting about a particular fanfic in my author notes. it is titled checkmate: A spiders beauty. by Gloria Stone. If you have read that then the questions should be easy. Ill be posting the questions with the next chappie. Also, i am working on a new Inuyasha story, yes i know i have SO many storys im working on. Anyway, im going to post it on ff.net, and its going to be titles Frozen Hearts....There will be a sequel to it, i have already decided that. The sequel will be titled, Hell Bound. I hope that when i post it all you will like it, should you read it. Thats all for now. THANKS FOR R/R ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP ASAP.  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	15. Finding Hope

Chapter Fifteen- Finding hope  
  
********  
  
Pain, Intense pain. That's what she felt. She couldn't see anything, all was dark. She didn't move, she couldn't move. The pain would get worse if she did. She was lost in the darkness..the nothingness of her inner mind where she had met Midoriko, when she had almost died of wounds while fighting with Naraku, where she retreated for the past thirteen years, every time the memory of Inuyasha plagued her mind. She couldnt look at Serenity without seeing him. And it hurt. But she loved her daughter. She loved Serenity.  
  
Serenity...  
  
Her daughters face loomed to her mind, her smiling and laughing, her as a baby with a pouty face when she didn't get her way. Serenity's face faded and she found herself running in the darkness, chasing Serenity's fading figure.  
  
Serenity! Wait for me! COME BACK!  
  
And she fell into the darkness again, into the sweet loving solitude.  
  
I can't stay here. There is something I need to do, something I have forgotten.  
  
The sounds of battle wrenched her ears, the sound of heavy breathing and a sadistic laughter.  
  
What is this?  
  
She wanted to numb the pain and forget everything, but she knew she couldn't. Something was happening, someone needed her help. She moved her arm and pain scorched her and she wanted to fall back into darkness, the sweet solitude where she could suppress the pain. Mentally she ignored it, knowing it was trivial now to even acknowledge such a thing when pressing matters were at hand. Someone needed her; she could feel it in her veins, in her..heart. Someone she loved was in danger, someone..but who.  
  
The thought struck her.  
  
Serenity?  
  
No. It couldn't be Serenity, not her baby girl. Slowly the memories flooded back to her. She began to recall it all. Following Serenity into the well, seeing Miroku and..She gasped. She remembered. Inuyasha. She had met with him after so long. She had told him if it made him feel better..she left because she didn't love him. That lie had hurt them both. The pain in his eyes as she said these words burned into her still. She didn't want to cause him such pain but she knew of no other way to break away. And in doing so she was slowly destroying her own soul. She couldn't think on that now. She knew what was happening. She had to get her daughter back from Narahiko. She had to. She just had to find a way.  
  
They would most likely think her dead now after what she had done. Using the attack on her self to break the ropes, she had to admit it was both clever and very stupid. Had she used a little more power she could have very well killed herself. Hell, she almost did. But it worked. What she had wanted to do, to have them think her dead, even Inuyasha. Now she could think on a plan and get Serenity away from that egotistic sadistic maniac of a hanyou. Naraku's blood indeed. She could tell. He had the same look, the same evilness in his soul as his father, the same hatred towards humans and youkais, the same bitterness. Yes. There was no doubt he was Naraku's son and born of a mothers womb, not like Kagura and Kanna who were born themselves of Naraku. Kagome couldn't help but laugh in her mind. All the hatred Naraku had held for humans and he ended up bedding one and having a spawn from hell, a spawn that had twisted her daughters mind and corrupted her gentle soul. Made her turn against her loved ones, and the father she never knew. But Serenity had some recollection of Kagome. That was why she couldn't hurt her. She couldn't slay someone who was within her heart. But now, Kagome didnt know. After Narahiko's kiss would she still remember? The serpents kiss as it was called. Kagome went to move again, more pain swimming through her probably broken bones. Again she ignored it but moved very little, not wanting to let the others know she was alive.  
  
Should she try to get back into Serenity's mind? Let her know that she had a mother and that she still loves and cares for her. That what Narahiko has said has been poison to her core and no more than a lie. Would she believe her? She had to try. She had to. Serenity was her life, without her Kagome would probably die in sorrow and pain, lost within herself. Not even Inuyasha would be able to help her if she lost Serenity. She shook these thoughts from her mind. No. She wouldn't loose Serenity. She couldn't. To loose Serenity would mean to loose herself; she couldn't allow that. She had to find a way to save her, even if it meant her life. She would trade that for Serenity's. Slowly she could feel herself fading..  
  
She tried to move her legs, pain shot up her spine. She had used more power then she thought. She tried to ignore this, this pain was only physical, and it would heal. She could hear Inuyasha's voice vaguely. It was calling out to her. Everything was starting to go black. She fought it, but the pain intensified and started to consume her. Still she heard the faint cry.  
  
Inuyasha..  
  
She saw him. He was turned away from her, his long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze. " Inuyasha " she said with a sigh. Everything was dark around them. It was only them. She reached out to him, or tried to. Her arms wouldn't move, her voice caught in her throat.  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
She screamed in her head.  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
He started to walk away slowly disappearing into the darkness and fog. Inuyasha! Don't leave me!  
  
She fell to the ground as her knees gave away.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
He was gone. Tears wet her cheeks as she began to cry. She curled into a ball, her long black hair covering her face. She sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha..  
  
" Kagome " She heard a soft voice call her name. " Leave me be ", she responded in a whisper.  
  
This isn't real.  
  
" Kagome " The voice grew closer and as it did it grew louder. "Leave me alone. I want to be alone." She whispered again. She felt it, a hand on her shoulder. Unwillingly she moved, pain once again shooting through her causing her to whimper. She moved her hair, ignoring the pain in her bones.  
  
Tired.  
  
So very tired.  
  
She opened her eyes, her vision a little blurry at first. She could make out the gold and silver. Slowly a face came into view, a handsome young face.  
  
Inuyasha..?  
  
She slowly lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, trying to see if he was real or just a simple illusion being played in her mind. As she touched his face he didnt fade away or disappear, he leaned into her touch.  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
She spoke the words softly, seeing his little inu ears perk up as to hear her better. She smiled, seeing the happiness in his eyes, which soon turned into confusion as he tried to help her up but to no avail.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away.  
  
This is not real.  
  
She repeated over and over again in her mind. She knew it wasnt real and yet it seemed she didnt care at this moment.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha repeated again. He placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I'm tired Inuyasha. So tired."  
  
She said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"I dont know if I have the strength to save you and release her."  
  
She said this last part in a low whisper. The response she got was a soft smile and dancing eyes.  
  
"Kagome. Just rest. Dont worry about Serenity and me. Just rest. Go to sleep."  
  
He pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome was confused at this. Never before had he been so understanding; it just wasn't like him. But the thought of resting was so inviting that any doubts quickly disappeared from her mind and she laid her head back against his chest closing her eyes.  
  
Peace at last.  
  
As she began to drift she noticed something very faint at first. Inuyasha's scent was not his. Yes it was that of a hanyou but what she smelled was.hate. Hate so strong it was an overwhelming odor. Like it was pouring from every pore in his body, like it was coming from his very soul. She opened her eyes quickly and looked at the Inu youkai holding her. It looked like Inuyasha. Was she just so tired it was messing with her senses? She sighed and laid back, grabbing his hand with hers and entangling their fingers together. It was then. At that moment she saw it. Only a glimpse but she was sure that showing on Inuyasha's wrist was.  
  
"A spider.."  
  
She said in a whisper. The grip on her waist tightened, knocking the breath from her. She tried to take in a breath of air but she could barely do it.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She managed to get out when she was turned around in a very quick moment and a hand grabbed her by the throat slowly squeezing. The figure before her had changed. It was no longer the hanyou she loved, but the one she hated. At first she thought it was Naraku, but when he spoke she knew different.  
  
"Rest eternally."  
  
"Narahiko."  
  
She managed to say as he was choking her.  
  
I can't die like this.  
  
As her eyes started to glaze over, in the distance she saw, Inuyasha and Serenity. They were smiling and waving at her and soon disappeared.  
  
Don't give up Kagome.  
  
A voice that sounded much like Inuyasha said in her mind.  
  
Don't give up now when you are so close.  
  
Inuyasha, I can't fight anymore.  
  
Yes you can. Believe in yourself.  
  
I can't.  
  
Then believe in me and my love. Don't let Narahiko win. Don't let him take our daughter.  
  
Inuyasha's voice faded and was replaced by Narahiko's laughter as she again was plunged into darkness.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to open. She had passed out again she soon realized. She didn't move.  
  
Was it all a dream?  
  
No, it seemed so real.  
  
I can't give up.  
  
She moved again. First just a few fingers then her arms. Feeling began to come back into her bones and she was filled with determination.  
  
I will not die.  
  
I will not end it like this!  
  
She went unnoticed as she continued to move. That battle was raging. Inuyasha was trying to get pass Serenity and to Inuyasha. Serenity was blocking as Narahiko laughed madly. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were out cold, as was Kirara. Kagome wasn't sure but she thought she sensed someone else out there. She was sure that Sesshoumaru was nearby. She shrugged it off for now.  
  
Deal with it when it comes.  
  
She spotted her arrows on the ground not to far away. Slowly and steadily she made her way to them, careful not to make a sound. She was badly wounded, bleeding from her shoulder but she paid it no mind. She strung an arrow carefully and aimed it at Narahiko. She released it, it flying right by his left ear, leaving a scratch in his cheek. The fighting stopped and they turned to Kagome wide-eyed and shocked. It was like she had come back from the dead.  
  
"Leave my family alone!"  
  
She called to him.  
  
I won't die.  
  
I can't.  
  
I have to live.  
  
For them.  
  
For hope. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! And kagome is back up again! Sorry it took so long to update, hope you aaprove of this chappie. It will be a while till the next one is up on a count I have to write it. Now to the reviews!  
  
LadyKoneko- LOL, hope you like this chappie. ^_^  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- lol, ill take that into consideration but Inuyasha and Kagome are pretty peeved at him. ^_^  
  
Kagome takes over the wor- your welcome, hope you like this chappie. ^_^  
  
Array- sorry it took so long. The ending will blow you away! ^_^ I hope so.  
  
Miyoko5800- glad you like it. You really think my story is to serious right now? Hmm.dont worry I plan to have Kagome 'sit' him. ^_^  
  
Priest- hi! The story.oh are you talking about Checkmate:: a spiders Beauty by Gloria stone? Or one of my other ones? Thanks for r/r. ^_^  
  
trigun freak- thank you I intend to. ^_^  
  
punks-rule-preps-suck-deal- ? Thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Ok that all the reviews, thank you for reveiwing. Now for the questions! They are from Checkmate:: A spiders beauty by, Gloria Stone. It is a trigun fanfic.  
  
1- why did meryl and vash leave? 2- when does knives see millie as a person 3- what does knives say about millies eyes 4- why does millie leave and take vash with her? 5- where do they go? 6- what does knives say to make millie cry? 7- where does millie go when knives leaves? 8- what is vash's and meryls married name? 9- what is the name of the plant that saves millie from the bankrobbers? 10- who is this plant to vash and knives? 11- when do vash,meryl,and knives find millie? 12- what is vashs reaction to the robot 'fred' 13- what happens at the other plant when millie takes knives to meet the  
plant that saved her  
  
thats it! Answer these to get the lemon chappie im working on. Ill update soon.  
~ShadowAmaya~ 


	16. Stand of Courage

Chapter Sixteen- Stand of courage. *********  
  
Kagome strung another arrow carefully into the bow. Her arms began to shake and she felt the splitting pain in her shoulder as the wound opened more and the blood leaked out. Her kimono sleeve was soaked and dripping, the heavy smell of blood filled around her. She knew what would happen and she couldnt help but smile just a bit.  
  
Funny.  
  
She thought.  
  
The same wound that caused Kikyou's demise the first time now threatens to pull me into death as well.  
  
She shook her head. She couldnt think like that. She couldnt die. Not until she saved Serenity and assured the Shikon no tama. That was her only priority at the moment. She winced as another wave of pain settled on her, shaking her core. It was more then she could bare and her arrow fell from the bow. It was all she could do to stop from falling to her knees. She stumbled a bit, unsteady, before she regained her balanced. Her breathing became quicker and heavy and a small puddle of blood splashed as she stepped into it.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She heard a voice yell and she looked up, wide eyed, as she saw the injured Inuyasha rushing towards her. Narahiko's laugh echoed in her ears as he watched the priestess almost fall once more.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stuttered as her vision began to go black for a moment.  
  
No, I can not allow Inuyasha near me. He will not let me fight and I have to. I am the only one that can save her..  
  
Words echoed in her mind from long ago. From the battle with Naraku when she found out the truth of herself and the jewel.  
  
You hold the power..it was created from your being as well...my reincarnation...  
  
Midoriko had spoken these words into the depths of her mind. Had given her hope and power to defeat Naraku. She had to call upon that now. She had to be strong. But still, she wished she could hear Midoriko's words once more. Inuyasha was getting closer and Kagome was regaining her ground. Then she saw it. From behind Inuyasha she saw a glimmer of light. She saw it reflecting off a claw and her eyes widened. She had to save Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
She called and immediately Inuyasha went face first into the ground. A groan met her ears as Inuyasha started to lift his head. Right above his ear came the claw, slicing a little bit of his hair off. Inuyasha felt the rush of air pass over his head and his eyes widened. Serenity came to a screeching halt in front of Kagome.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
Kagome said in a whisper. A twisted smile appeared on Serenity's face. No, this was not the same daughter she had known. Her baby was gone. She had to get her back. Serenity raised a claw, threateningly to Kagome, whose eyes widened as she did so.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
She whispered again. She couldnt hurt her. She was her baby. But she couldnt let Serenity kill her. For she knew that once Serenity came to, if she did, it would destroy her. Also, she was the only one that could save her. She didnt want to hurt her, but if it came to it, she would have to. Not enough to kill her just to subdue her.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Came the voice of Narahiko from the background. Serenity gave Kagome a sickening smile and jumped, doing a back flip, landing on the branch beside her 'master'. She bowed and her eyes closed, showing respect to him. It sickened and pained Kagome to see her daughter like this. But soon she would have her daughter back. She knew it. Narahiko laughed once more and held his hand out, opening it. Inside, glowing with a mix of malice and purity, was the Shikon no tama. Kagome's eyes widened once more.  
  
What was he planning to do?  
  
Narahiko laughed once more and closed his hands.  
  
"Do not forget, miko. I hold Serenity's very life in my hand. Cross me and I will shatter her from the inside out."  
  
These words struck Kagome hard. She did not know that he held such power over her daughter. Control yes, ability to kill her with just a wish, she feared. She picked up her bow and arrow and strung one. He wouldnt kill her, not yet. For if he killed her, then he would have no leverage over her and he would be easily defeated. No, it was to big a gamble. She lowered her bow, pain scorching her again. She saw from the corner of her eye, Inuyasha start to rise. Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
She asked. Narahiko smiled his twisted smile of hate and happiness at her vulnerability. His vision glanced at Inuyasha then at her.  
  
"Kill Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the mountains, pass the many trees and the deep lakes of water, to a waterfall that glistened in the pale moonlight. The sounds of snoring and moving about could be heard behind the waterfall. Someone was trying to get out.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Came the whisper of a curse from inside the water. The voice was feminine and small at the moment. Into the darkness you could make out a figure, carefully and slowly jumping over the scattered bodies of the clan in which she came.  
  
"Quiet Mina."  
  
Came the suddle steady voice of someone waiting at the edge of the waterfall. The pale moonlight shown on this person. He was tall and his arms muscular, the water dripping from them as he stood half in and half out of the waterfall. He wore brown fabric clothing with green lining. A tail was wrapped around his waist, the tip of it flicking back and forth just a bit. His arms were folded across his chest, his long black hair half in a ponytail but falling loosely around his face, slightly covering his shocking ocean blue eyes. His ears twitched and a smile of amusement crossed his face as he watched the stumbling girl.  
  
"Mina, hurry before father wakes."  
  
He said his eyes narrowing a bit as his ears picked up, looking for the sound of his fathers breathing change. Mina grumbled some about being rushed. She held back a growl as she jumped over the last body.  
  
"Fine, im here ready to go?"  
  
She asked in a small voice. Mina was of medium height, coming up to about his neck. Long amber hair fell around her shoulders, half covering her face. A thin head dress of flowers braided into the top part of her hair. She wore a green dress that ended three inched above her knee and had a slit at the side. A few cuts in it showed her tanned skin. Her eyes were a shocking dark green color that danced in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
Said the guy as he motioned for Mina to follow. The ran from the cave with amazing speed, the water flying from their hair. A smile spread across their face as the wind blew their hair about their faces.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Mina asked as she began to slow down. He came to a screeching halt beside her.  
  
"You felt it to? I know you did."  
  
He said. Mina scrunched her face as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. She lowered her gaze for a moment then shook her head, looking back up at him.  
  
"Im not sure what I felt."  
  
She admitted shaking her head.  
  
"What did you feel Akirou?"  
  
Mina asked, a bit of fear in her voice. Akirou sighed and gave his little sister a smile. She was growing fast and a lot of the men in the clan would love to sink their teeth into her.err.in a mate way. She seemed to not care or notice that way they drooled over her when she walked into the room. She could match wits and strength with anyone in the clan, and it helped that she was the daughter of the leader. He ruffled her hair a bit, she growled and pulled away.  
  
"Dont worry about it rascal."  
  
He said with a smirk. She was so worried that their father was going to catch them and they would be in trouble. He had told them before not to wonder from the clans land. Especially in this time, when youkais fought one another for power in every place. It was not such a power struggle as it had been during the fight of the Shikon no tama. Akirou growled. His father had told him about this. About the powerful miko who had been able to purify the shards and keep them safe. He had even said that he had known her. Akirou himself, was not to sure. He was not so sure he believed that such a human could exist, not with as much power as his father was making out.  
  
"What do you mean dont worry!"  
  
Mina's angry voice rang in his ears. He winced and bit and turned to her.  
  
"Exactly what I said. Dont worry."  
  
Mina gave him a sour look and then she froze. Akirou look at her, his eyes widened as he saw a figure form behind her. He caught the scent and he looked down a bit.  
  
"Father."  
  
He said, raising his head to look at his father in the eye. Mina turned around a bit shaking. She took a step back towards Akirou.  
  
"F-father,"  
  
She stuttered. Eyes pierced through the fog that surrounded them as the figure came into the pale moonlight.  
  
"Hm, and what are you doing out here when I have told you so many times not to leave the clan."  
  
Came the calm roughish voice of their father. Akirou smirked. He had called him father, force of habit he was sure. Mina was the only one in the clan that called him father anymore. Akirou has stopped that a while ago, though at times it would slip. He straightened up and looked his father in the eye.  
  
"We are going after the Shikon no tama. I am sure that you of all people have felt its pull."  
  
Akirou said calmly as his fathers eyes focused on him.  
  
"Hai, I have."  
  
He started and stopped. He started to think of the past and his first encounter with the miko who protected over the Shikon jewel. And of course the mut dog youkai that protected her. Kagome, his beautiful Kagome. He had not seen her sense days before the final battle. Her words had stung him then, but now was different. If the jewel was back then so was she. Though he was mated, unwillingly it seemed at times, and he had his cubs, he couldnt deny that he still felt for her. The pull of the jewel was all that he needed to know, but he wasnt sure he should go. He had to be the leader and give a good example. Chasing after lost love would not be one, plus his kids. But if Akirou and Mina had already decided to go after it, why not accompany them?  
  
"Well what do you say, Kouga?"  
  
Akirou asked. Kouga smirked.  
  
"Lets go, just dont wake your mother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! And thats the next chappie for you. I know, im evil leaving it this way. Hehehe.But at least you know now (If you havent guessed) That even after the battle with Narahiko the story wont be over! I have decided to make it longer! ^_^;; I hope you will like it. And for all you people who wanted me to.I brought in KOUGA! And his children.most of you said to give him a son, well all of you did.so I did one better and gave him a son and a daughter, youll see why. ^_~ Now to reviews!  
  
inulover4ever101- I think many a people hope that, just see what happens ^_^ Thanks for r/r  
  
kagomehigurashi12- thank you, I hope you like this one. ^_^  
  
Kagome takes over the wor- Thanks, I plan to make this a simi long story so a lot more to come. Thank you for r/r ^_^  
  
LadyKoneko- *blinks* uh.thanks for r/r hope you like this chappie. ^_^  
  
MiccA- *blinks* A new reveiwer? HOPE YOU LIKE! ^_^ Thanks for r/r  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- Sorry, a good author leaves a person hanging.or thats what I heard. Hehe..thanks for r/r and I sorry I havent got around to reading your story yet but its at the top of my list. ^_^  
  
Mono(ZSilver)- *blinks and backs away* Your a VERY hyper person arent you..;; hope you like this chappie.thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Fairies Hope- hehehe, me sorry but I had to leave a cliffy it was my duty as a author! Ok. so maybe no one believes that but still.^_^ Thanks for r/r and I hope you like this chappie  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura- another new reviewer? YAY! MY STORIES GETTING MORE PEOPLE!!!!! ;; hope you like this chappie, thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Fujiwara no Sai- thanks for the review and to answer your question, no Serenity is not Sesshoumarus daughter she is Inuyasha, I know that she should be ¼ youkai instead of ½ but I made it to be like that because of her miko side, it confusing I know but to clear it up, Inuyasha is her father and she is ½ youkai and ½ miko human. Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
ok now that thats done! @_@ do many reviews. Im glad everyone likes my story even if its a bit confusing at times. Ill try to get the next chappie up asap. I made good and finished this one and the next chappie to my Yu Yu Hakusho story- Key of Eternity, all in ONE day! ^_^ Well, g2g ja ne!  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	17. Break Free Serenity

Chapter Seventeen- Break free Serenity ***********************************************  
  
Kagomes blood ran cold in her veins. She couldnt believe what she had heard. Did Narahiko say he wanted her to kill Inuyasha?! Her body became heavy and her eyes widened in fear. She looked at Inuyasha, whos eyes were just as wide, and then to Narahiko, who had a sadistic smile on his face with the shadow of Serenity behind him.  
  
"K-kill Inu-Inuyasha...?"  
  
She croaked out, unbelievingly that Narahiko could ask her to do such a thing. Inuyasha, the only guy she ever loved, though maybe not the only one that had claimed to love her. The one she had given her heart, her soul to, and got everything back in return. Inuyasha, the hanyou who had tried to kill her the first time they met, who had chosen Kikyou over her at first, and then had said he loved her. Inuyasha, the father of her child. Her beautiful daughter, Serenity. It was unthinkable that she could or would do such a thing.  
  
But...Serenity...  
  
Her heart was torn. She knew she couldnt kill Inuyasha, it was mentally and physically impossible for her to do so. She couldnt. But she couldnt allow Narahiko to destroy her daughter in return. She knew that even Inuyasha, knowing what he knows now, even though he had not been there her entire life, which was not by his will, that he would not let Narahiko destroy Serenity. She needed time. She had to think of a way out.  
  
Narahiko grew impatient of her pondering and a small black ball appeared in his hand. He squeezed it lightly and a scream rang through out the forest. Serenity dropped to her knees, clutching her chest by her heart. Sweat poured down her forehead, her eyes widened and her body began shake. Kagome took one look at her daughter and tears sprang to her eyes and she turned towards Narahiko in rage and hate.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
She yelled but he seemed to pay her no mind.  
  
"Stop it now! I beg you!"  
  
The scream eased and Serenity got to her feet, her head hung low, her long black hair falling into her eyes, beads of sweat shinning on her skin. Kagome wanted to run towards her and hold her, but at that moment it was not doable. All she could do was watch as Serenity returned to Narahiko's shadow.  
  
"That is but a taste of the pain i can cause your daughter. Thanks to the serpents kiss i control her every being. I can have her kill you and i can kill her in return. Do not cross me miko, or i shall. Now do as i have commanded if you want to save your daughters life. Kill that damned hanyou Inuyasha!"  
  
Narahiko screamed at Kagome, his voice echoing around them. Solemnly she bent down and picked up her bow and arrow, tears falling down her face freely. She didnt know what she was going to do, but whatever it was she had to think of it fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three wolf youkais stopped before a large cliff, looking over a vast forest. A strange cloud surrounded the top of it, a sickening purple color that gave off the foul scent of miasma. Kouga recognized this scent, he recognized this cloud, but he was baffled at how it could have formed. Naraku was dead. Kagome had killed him long ago. But if Naraku is dead then who else can form the miasma cloud? Kouga growled, wanting badly to know the answer to this, but at the same time scared to find out, thinking that some how maybe Naraku had come back. Naraku was a terrible enemy, a foul youkai, hanyou, that could manipulate and destroy any one that stood against him. But yet, he had feared Kagome. A simple untrained miko, and some how it had been her that destroyed him.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Mina's soft voice echoed in Kougas sensitive ears, bringing him back from his thoughts of the past. He grunted to show he was listening, never once taking his eyes from the swirling cloud of poison. Mina took a deep breath and stated what she wanted to say.  
  
"Father, what is that strange cloud down there? Who is responsible for it? Is the Shikon no tama inside it?"  
  
Three questions, all said as fast as she could. Silence. It didnt seem like Kouga was going to answer her and she sighed, used to it. When surprisingly Kougas voice sounded out.  
  
"When you were young, i told you of the story of the Shikon jewel. I told you of the untrained miko who had appeared almost 50 years after it disappeared. And i have told you of the hanyou, the mutt, that was proclaimed her protector....and i told you that i once met this miko when she took the shards from me..."  
  
He paused and Mina and Akirou looked at each other confused. Was he going to continue?  
  
"But..."  
  
He started, stopping once more. Wondering if he should tell them the entire truth. But, if they were to go with him, they needed to know.  
  
"But....i have not told you everything. The story of my involvement in the hunt of the Shikon shards....."  
  
He turned to them, a look in his eyes that they had never seen before. A look of mixed feelings, of sadness and regret, even some anger. Conflict within his soul is what they saw. Kouga plopped to the ground in a sitting position, calling them to do the same. When they were sitted in a circle, he began to tell them his part. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin sighed as she fell backwards into the tall grass. Sesshoumaru had been gone a long time, though this was not the longest ever. Some times he would leave Rin for days on end, but always provided her with food and somehow kept all the dangerous youkais away from her. Indeed, he was good to her. But he was always so busy and Rin missed him. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Guess thats what happens when you are as important as Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is....  
  
She thought bitterly. Rin was now classified as an adult, a young woman. She ached for Sesshoumaru to see that. She loved him, more then anything. Had sense the first day she had seen him, almost thirteen years ago when he was injured. She brought him food, though he had refused to eat it, she checked on him every chance she got. She remembered the shinning of his hair, even though it had blood in it. She remembered the scary look in his eyes, as they turned to red the first time he set his gaze on her. But she could see pass that. The hard exterior he put out. Inside she saw sorrow and even some kindness, which he had shown her over the years and even once back then, after the wolfs had killed her, it was Sesshoumaru who used his Tenseiga to revive her, and has kept her by his side ever sense.  
  
Why he did this, even she was not sure. He had never given off any feelings that he could be in love with her, or even love her like she was his child. But he was kind to her, and even if he was mean to her she didnt care. She loved him. She couldnt understand why everyone called him evil and mean. Rin sighed, thinking that maybe one day Sesshoumaru would proclaim her his mate and they would live happily till the day she died. She smiled. The ranting of a little girl. But she choose to believe one day this might happen, she wanted to keep hoping.  
  
She could hear Jaken coming up the hill. Living with a youkai for thirteen years had its advantages. She was probably the most skilled human around these villages. She could hear extremely well, and she could pick up scents and even find water from miles around by either smelling it, or hearing it running underground. She shivered as she thought of how she had learned to do these things. Sesshoumaru had left her in a forest, without his scent upon her, telling her she must fend for herself for a month. She was only seven then, and a scared little girl. She cried for days after he had flown off, before hunger took her over and she searched for food. It was then that she had learned to use her senses, not as well as a youkai for she was just a human, but as well as a human could.  
  
Sesshoumaru had come back, as he promised, after the month was over. And there she was, sitting by the fire, curled into a ball with food on one side and a bucket of water on the other, even a little sharp rock she had carved for protection. It was then that Sesshoumaru had given her, her first smile. She awoke to see him standing there, the pale moonlight reflecting off his silver hair, and his eyes glinting their golden color, and on his lips was a real smile.  
  
Jaken was almost up the hill now, cursing loudly and kicking rocks. Now any normal human could hear him as he tripped over a rock he meant to kick and fell flat on his face, his voice echoing a cuss word out loudly. Rin sent up and giggled, her long black hair falling over one shoulder and strains of it in her eyes. She picked the flowers back up, the ones she had picked for Sesshoumaru, though ever time she didnt have the courage to give them to him. Daisies. She rose to her feet and walked to where Jaken was, still face down in the mud. She looked at him and laughed. It was a funny sight. She bent down towards him and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing in there Jaken?"  
  
She paused and looked around.  
  
"And where is Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Jaken muttered something through the mud and Rin sighed. He had never liked her, not sense she was a little girl. But it made no mind, she didnt like him either. Rin's face scrunched up and she looked at Jaken in anger before rising to her feet. She understood perfectly well through the mud bubbles what he meant. Taking a deep breathe she gave him a glare and walked on him towards the two headed dragon horse, leaving him now even deeper in the mud. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock as Kagome bent down and gathered her bow and arrows, stringing one. Was she really planning on shooting him? Her words echoed in his mind at that moment.  
  
I left because I didnt love you!  
  
Those words had stung him, and hard. Shaken his very core with every syllable. He didnt believe it then, or maybe didnt want to. But now...he was not so sure. She would sacrifice him to save their daughter, and in the end Narahiko would kill her anyway. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
No, Kagome would never kill him. Even if she doesnt love me anymore, she would never kill me.  
  
Inuyasha glanced behind him, to his still unconscious friends. At least they seemed to be safe, under the guard of Kirara, and away from the real danger. Inuyasha closed his eyes and picked up the Tetsusaiga. He loved Kagome, he did. But he wouldnt let her arrow kill him, or pin him to a tree for the next 50 years as Kikyou's had done. He wouldnt harm her. No, he couldnt. This was just for protection.  
  
Kagomes mind was racing. Everything was becoming a blur and she could barely stand on her own two feet. She strung an arrow, her arm shaking violently. She had to think of something. Then her eyes widened as a thought, an idea, came to her. But she would need Inuyasha's help, and she didnt know if he would be willing to do what she had in mind. Earlier she recalled, Serenity could not harm her, that was how she knew that some of her beloved daughter was still there. If she could wrench her once more, maybe Serenity could break free of Narahiko's hold. She was going to have to act like she was going to kill Inuyasha.  
  
She turned to him, her face hard and cold. Blocking the emotion of pain and love from her eyes. Which was hard to do, from the look Inuyasha was giving her at that moment. Kagome tore her eyes from Inuyasha and looked at Narahiko.  
  
"Fine, if you want a dead hanyou, then that is what you will get."  
  
She said, her voice sounding nothing like her own. Inuyasha gasped, as did Narahiko, who apparently didnt think that she would go through with it, and was kinda hoping she wouldnt, so he could have Serenity kill them both. But this was better. How better to destroy a miko's spirit and power then by having her kill the one she loved. Narahiko smiled, his red eyes shinning as he set back to watch.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her face hard once more.  
  
"Prepare yourself Inuyasha. Today she be your last light."  
  
She said, without a hint of emotion in her voice, though she was screaming in her head. She had to go through with this. She had to make Inuyasha kill her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! I know im soooo evil leaving it like this, with ANOTHER cliffy. *Smiles sweetly, trying to hide her devil horns.* ;; But I promise to have the next chappie up soon, I seem to be on a roll, it only took me about two and a half days to write this, considering how much time I get the computer a day and the fact that I have been having writers block on this story for the LONGEST time. The question I ask you! DO YOU THINK INUYASHA WILL REALLY GO THROUGH WITH WHAT KAGOME HAS PLANNED? (Refer to the last sentence of the chapter, though its not exactly as it seems) I know the title of this chapter does really go with it, but its were it starts, next chapter will be better, me promise! ^_^ Now to reviews.  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- aww, be loyal reviewer. Yes, Kouga is here and yes Kikyou is dead in my story. Kagome is the reincarnation of Midoriko, or so ive heard so im going with it. Thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura- confusing? You think? What confused you?  
  
LadyKoneko- Thank you ^_^  
  
Maru-sha- lol, yup ^_^  
  
Chels-Dawg- yup Kouga has FINALLY arrived. ^_^  
  
angel400- I will ^_^  
  
And thats it for the reviews! Thank you for reveiwing and im being rushed off so ill update as soon as I can! ^_^  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	18. Inuyasha's Tragic Choice, Serenity's Min...

Chapter Eighteen- Inuyasha's tragic choice, Serenity's mind freed. *************  
  
*KOUGA SPEAKS*  
  
It was a long time ago, or so it seems at times. Young i was, in my prime. I had just become leader of my pack, our pack. Though most of them are gone now. The times were different then. More dangerous then now. With all the youkai's running around, in search of the Shikon no tama which had reappeared. I was much like i am now. Though more cocky back then. I had in my possesion three of the Shikon shards. Two in my legs and one in my right arm. I was the fastest thing around and no one could keep up with me, not even that Mutt Inuyasha. Then, one day while i was getting a shard back from a traitor, i let my wolfs free in a village. Told them to eat to their desire. Then i heard their call. They called for me. They were in danger.  
  
Upon arrival i saw three humans, one kitsune, one neko, and one mutt face hanyou. The mutt was the one who was slaughtering my wolfs. So he was the one I was after. And upon fighting him I heard her. She was calling to him, my Kagome. She was telling him I had Shikon shards in my legs and one in my right arm. It was then she became useful to me. I fled. Yes, I fled. I sensed danger and I ran, thinking I would come back and get her. And I did. I had my wolfs attack Inuyasha and I grabbed her, and her Kitsune friend grabbed me, and I took her to our home, our den. It was then that I fell for her. She was the only one to slap me and get away with it. She had bravery in her, and she had power. She could see the shards. It was then I proclaimed her my mate. But it seemed then that she was divided. She loved the mutt. I swore to kill the mutt and make her mine.  
  
Kouga smiled, which did not set well with his kids. He never smiled a real smile. Then he sighed and shook his head, continuing with his tale.  
  
As you can see, none of that happened. Had it happened I would not have mated your mother. But alas, I ended up seeing her a day before the final fight. You see, the youkai they were after has slaughtered my pack. I swore revenge upon his incarnation that had killed them, and on him for making her. The wind sorceress Kagura and her maker, Naraku. But it was not me that killed him, no it was Kagome. The beautiful untrained miko with amazing power. I had come to her, the day before the battle, having sensed danger was coming upon her, when she sent me away. She told me that she loved Inuyasha and could never love me that way. I was heartbroken. And so, without a second glance, I left her. Only to find out a month later when I returned that she was gone, as was Inuyasha to find a way to her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome strung her arrow carefully, aiming it at Inuyasha, whom looked at her in utter shock. Was she really going to shoot him. It seemed that way, especially when she let that arrow fly right at him, missing his face by inches. Inuyasha gasped as a small cut appeared on his cheek. She was really shooting at him! His Kagome! The woman he loved was aiming her deadly arrows at him. It just brought back memories of the past and Kikyou. Inuyasha dodged out of the way as the next arrow came flying at him. Narahiko's cold laugh echoed around them. It was all his doing. Serenity, in his shadow, watched with wide eyes.  
  
Having dodged the next arrow, Inuyasha took this time to get in close and grab her arms, pulling her to him.  
  
"What are you doing! You will never get Serenity back if you kill me!"  
  
He screamed in both anger and pain. The fact that she would shoot her arrows at him broke his heart. Then he screamed, as the purple energy surged through his body. He had never felt it to this degree. She was far beyond the limits of Kikyou's power. And it stung his very soul as it surged through every bone in his body until he released her. He staggered backwards, trying to regain his balance, his eyes wide in shock and looking at Kagome. Narahiko's laugh surrounded them once again.  
  
"Good miko, now finish the job!"  
  
Kagome strung another arrow and shot it at him. After the next couple arrows missing him, that was when Inuyasha realized it. She was deliberately missing him. She didnt want to hit him. What was she doing? Did she have a plan. Inuyasha felt both worried and relieved at the same moment. To know the one he loved was not trying to kill him, but make it seem that way, made his soul and heart feel better. But still, to know that she had some kind of a plan that he was sure he was not going to like, worried him more.  
  
Kagome ran out of arrows soon enough and threw down her bow and empty quiver. Now the only power she had relied in her strength, which was vastly fading. Her plan. She had to do it now before she died. She was going to die anyway, she didnt see the point in loosing Serenity with her. Inuyasha had to do his. Or else he would loose her and his daughter. Inuyasha, seeing she was out of arrows, cautiously made his way to her, his arms outstretched. She didnt move, as he pulled her into a tight embrace, making her heart ache even more. He didnt know the agony he was putting her through at that moment. How she had longed for over thirteen years to be within his arms once more. To feel his breath upon her neck. Being with him like this made her regret having to go through with the plan. But there was no time, it was now or never.  
  
Kagome gripped the sides of Inuyasha's kimono and let a fraction of her power go, enough to make him scream in pain and to satisfy Narahiko. But Inuyasha noticed it. The change in her power. Had she done this willingly, or was her power fading?  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me."  
  
She whispered into his ear, not bothering to stop her attack should Narahiko expect something. Inuyasha didnt answer, but she knew he was listening.  
  
"Inuyasha.i.i..am dying. I do not want to loose Serenity along with me."  
  
She spoke quietly but clearly into Inuyasha's ear, and his eyes widened in fear. She was dying. He could see the puddle of blood at her feet and the wound not looking as though it would stop bleeding. The weight of sorrow settled upon him that moment and his soul felt heavy. HIS Kagome was dying.  
  
"Inuyasha, there is something you must do for me. For it will be the last thing you do for me, my last wish."  
  
She let another wave of power go, causing Inuyasha to scream once more, to satasfy Narahiko. But she never lost her composure, though she was in agany, body and soul. She heard Inuyasha whimper a yes and what was it she wanted. She sighed. She hoped he would do this for her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a plan. To get Serenity back. I have already wreanched her once through her heart, and so I shall do it again. But I shall need your help to get her back, and in doing so I shall die."  
  
Her voice faded off with that last part, as Inuyasha felt his heart being riped in two. He had agreed to help, but he did not know what he was agreeing too. What did she want him to do?  
  
"Inuyasha listen to me! I need you! You must.you must."  
  
Kagome didnt think she could get the words out but she took a moment to calm herself and spoke again.  
  
"Inuyasha, you must kill me."  
  
She said as her power faded from him and she let him go. He staggered backward before almost falling, then regaining his ground. And he stared at her, with wide eyes. She wanted him to kill her! It was impossible. He couldnt! He wouldnt! His gaze wavered over to Serenity, who remained in Narahiko's shadows. She was going to die, regardless if he kill her or not. And if she died of her wound Serenity would be lost. He understood all that. He understood why she wanted him to do this, but could he do it? Could he kill the woman he loved? He looked once more into Kagome eyes. They were so pleading and full of pain and sorrow. It was her last wish. And so.he had to do it. But he would not kill her. No. Again, he couldnt. He would only give her enough pain to pass her out. To kill her, would be to kill him, in his soul.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath, trembling slightly. And he raised his arm, his claws drawn forward. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheek. He couldnt believe he was going to do this. With one last cry and cried out.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
And as the blades flew towards Kagome, Inuyasha hit his knees in heartache and pain. His ears barley picked up her words.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, I shall always love you."  
  
Then the attack hit, and he heard her body fall to the ground. But he had to wonder if he had really killed her, or just injured her enough for her to pass out. The next voice that echoed in his ears, was not Narahiko's laugh as he had expected, but Serenity's voice in a painful scream.  
  
"MOTHER!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And Serenity is free! But at what cost! *Sniffle* Sorry, I had to do that. *Hopes you dont flame her* But its not the end of Kagome, not yet! I promise! ;; anyho to reviews!  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- oh she does! O.o oppsie. Ok, maybe its just I dont like Jaken. Sorry, I forgot to do what you asked, but the next chappie I will. Mesa promise! ^_^  
  
Angel400- here ya go! ^_^  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura- how is it still confusing? Let me know and I shall fix it.  
  
inulover4ever101- Sadly, Kouga did not make it in time to stop Kagomes plan, but im not done with him yet, or him and Kagome. *evil smile* ^_^  
  
Fairies Hope- ;_; h-hate me? *sniffle*  
  
shadowcat241- settle down, dont worry ill answer. NO, I have not seen all the episodes, but I have read far into the manga. And I do not know how it will end, I have heard rumors, that is all. But in fanfics people twist around the ending, so thats what it is. And.I CANT BELIEVE THEY WOULD END IT LIKE THAT, IT IS AN OUTRAGE!!! .;; thanks for r/r ^_^  
  
Aimy- flattery will get you..everywhere with me! ^_^ Mines the best? Aww..thank you..*blushes* kk, youd be the only one to answer the questions tho. And that story is the best trigun ive read! And hey, I bet you could write good stories. I just have ideas that hit me and I go with them. ^_^  
  
MiccA- lol, and heres the next update. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
kagomehigurashi12- me? Evil? *Pushes back her devil horns and put up her halo, flicks it till it lights up and places it on her head, immediately it falls, growls and throws it away* ^_^ hehe  
  
and thats all of them. Id like to thank you all for reviewing! You make my day with your polite comments. You know, I wrote this entire chapter almost, before going to school. ;; and! I have another story im working on. @_@ so many. Its going to be titled, Torn Fate, and of course its an Inuyasha one. Ill give you a quick summary, and you can decide if you wanna read it.  
  
Kagome is part of Inuyasha's time. She is with Kouga and has in her possession, half of the Shikon no tama. Inuyasha is with Kikyou, and she has in her possession, half of the Shikon no tama. On a chance meeting, Inuyasha saves Kagome and they spend a few days together and they fall in love. But it was not ment to be, they both have mates. So with heavy hearts they return to their mates, torn by fate that they can never be together. But what will happen when Naraku snatches Kagome and Kikyou for the Shikon no tama? Who will Inuyasha save?  
  
What do you think? Ill have the first chappie up soon. Well I better go, have to leave in half an hour for the torment called school. ^_^  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	19. The Power of Anger

Chapter Nineteen- The power of Anger. *****************  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Serenity's voice echoed around them. Narahiko and Inuyasha looked at her in shock and surprise. Serenity's eyes were wide as tears formed. In a quickness she jumped from the tree to Kagome's side. She lifted her mother's head, laying it in her lap. Serenity felt the blood leak onto her skin as her mother lay there, eyes half closed. Kagome's breathing was heavy and labored. She was dieing. But she had been dieing even before she had demanded Inuyasha's attack on her. The sounds of Serenity's whimpers echoed around them as she held her mothers body close to her. Kagome's blood spilled onto Serenity's shirt, staining it a dark crimson color. Serenity's tears fell onto Kagome's face, leaving a small glistening trail down her cheek. Kagome's eyes fluttered a bit as she struggled to lift her arm. Using, what seemed to be the last of her strength, she lifted her hand to caress Serenity's cheek, wiping a tear away. Serenity's closed eyes opened in shock as she felt her mothers touch and she grasped her hand tightly in her own.  
  
"m-mother.."  
  
Serenity's voice was small and frail as that of a child. Kagome managed a smile that looked painful on her face. Her skin was somewhat cold to touch, and it was getting colder by the minuet. The wound looked at though it was not going to stop bleeding till all the blood was bled from her veins. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, only to cough as blood came up. Serenity laid a blood stained hand on her head and stroked her hair.  
  
"Shh. Mother do not try to speak, save your strength."  
  
Kagome shook her head, her finger tips touching Serenity's cheek once more. She gathered her voice to speak.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
She managed to say before she cough blood once more. Serenity couldnt control her tears as they fell. Her mother was dieing. Right in her arms. And Serenity could not do anything about it. But who could she blame? Inuyasha? Narahiko? No, she could not blame them for this. Sure it was Inuyasha who had attacked her. But it was herself that was the cause of it. Had she not been sneaking around that night, had she not defied her mother and gone through the well. Then Kagome would not have come back. She would not have put herself in danger. She would not have gotten hurt. She would not.die. Anger flared within her.  
  
"Serenity..m-my daughter."  
  
Kagome soft voice brought her back from her mind. From her thoughts of self blame. Serenity gripped her hand tight, not wanting to let her go. She didnt even sense nor hear Inuyasha come up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at Kagome in sadness. His fault, he thought. He should have not used so much power. He should not have agreed to this! Now it was his fault. But the thought hit him, as many did when he was in dispair.  
  
The Shikon no tama..  
  
Naraku had said, long ago, talking about Kikyou. She could have saved her life with the use of the jewel. She could have not followed him into death taking with her the Shikon jewel. If that was so, if that was true. Then couldnt he use the jewel now to save her. Would it work? But..he looked down at her neck where the jewel usually was. But it was not. He remembered. Narahiko had gotten the jewel from her neck. He had it in his grasp and yet he did not use it. Inuyasha had to get the jewel back before Kagomes last breath gave way.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
He said in a soft tone. She jumped slightly and looked up at him. This, hanyou, standing above her, looking down at her with a mix of sadness and detected anger in his eyes, this was her father. The father she had never known. The one she had come in search for. The one she had fought. The one that had wounded her, making her met the bastard Narahiko. She remembered it all. She remembered being trapped within a shell of herself. Her body acting to anything but her will. Following his words, his demands. Inuyasha's hand slipped from her shoulder and he moved to Kagome, his eyes becoming full of sadness now, as he looked down at the one he loved. The one he wounded. The one that had asked him to. He lifted her from Serenity's grasp, she looked at him confused. The scent of Kagomes blood was everywhere and it sickened Inuyasha. He smelled the blood upon his hands.  
  
"We can save her."  
  
He whispered, sure enough so Narahiko could not hear them.  
  
"We can save her."  
  
He repeated seeing her wide eyes. She lifted to her feet, shakily.  
  
"how?"  
  
"The Shikon no tama. It can save her life."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Narahiko has it."  
  
Serenity's gaze shifted angrily to Narahiko, who looked down at them with narrow eyes. Serenity turned to Inuyasha once more.  
  
"Protect my mother."  
  
She said and before he could say anything else Serenity was gone. She was charging at Narahiko, landing on the branch across from him.  
  
"Now you will pay for my mother!"  
  
Serenity erupted in pain and anger. Her power surged around them. The leafs of the trees blew off from the power and Narahiko looked at her in shock. She was the daughter of a hanyou and a priestess. Her power was unrivaled by anyone she had ever met, except for her mother. And now her mother was gone, or going. And Narahiko would be the first to pay. Youkais all around could feel the energy resonating in their area. Feel the power and feared it. And all hell was about to break loose..on Narahiko. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga froze. He felt it. He smelt it. The scent of Kagomes blood, the feel of miko power and youkai power erupted. It chilled him to the bone as fear took over his heart. Not a fear for the power, tho it was immensely great, but a fear that Kagomes life was in danger. After all these years he still loved her. After she telling him she loved Inuyasha, he still loved her. His son and daughter looked at him briefly before they themselves felt the power. Only they did not freeze as Kouga did. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise, also in a little curiosity. They were thinking of who could make such a power.  
  
Kouga shook himself from the fear that had gripped him. He glanced at his children, silently telling them to follow him quietly, before taking off down the hill towards the power. The miasma cloud growing more thick and toxic. Kouga had only one though in his mind as he ran towards it,  
  
Kagome, please be ok.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there it is folks! *Stops* Did I just say.folks? O.o ;; anyho, I dont like this chapter to much and I will most likely revise it. But see, im starting on yet ANOTHER story. This is I shall not be posting on ff.net. Well, I have to hurry, demon school awaits me. So here are the answers to a few reviews. I have so many, I dont know if I will continue to answer ALL of them. *Shrugs*  
  
inulover4ever101- thanks, im going to start writing that asap. ^_^  
  
Aimy- LOL, thank you. You are so sweet. Im glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one. ^_^  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- heres the next chappie, and I havent decided if im going to kill off Kagome or not.would a lot of people be mad if I did????? O.o  
  
Chels-Dawg - awww NO CRYING! *sniffle* It makes me cry..  
  
shadowcat241- you hate Kouga? O.o.*shrugs* Awww.im not evil just demented.you know ive been called that A LOT. *Shrugs* ^_^  
  
Shikon- awww, thank you! ^_^  
  
LadyKoneko- AHHHH! *Runs from Fluffy* Get em off! Get em off! Heres the next chappie!  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- no computer? O.o, wha happened? Didnt you have a computer before...;; you dont have to answer that.*Shrugs* ^_^  
  
array- sad? Ya think?  
  
Miyoko5800- reassurance, dont think im in the right mind to do that..somehow I feel like being evil with this story..but I think its to far along, so I shall be evil with the other one.glad you liked the summary ^_^  
  
MiccA- WELCOME,WELCOME,WELCOME,WELCOME,WELCOME,WELCOME.*Catches breathe*  
  
Ryoko.Kilala- me? Kill Kagome? ;;...sick? hope you feel better, thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
DevilishGrl17- oh well thank you! *blushes* To kind..  
  
the hitokiri battousai himura - stupid serenity? Hey hey now! You have something against my charrie?!  
  
MiccA- *hands the next chapter* No crying.here it is.^_^  
  
kagomehigurashi12- Oh? o.O  
  
Ok thats all the reviews, I answered EVERY one I got. ^_^ You people are to kind. Oh im soo happy! Gloria Stone updated her story, my FAVORITE Trigun one, Checkmate:: A spiders Beauty..-_- shes evil, ending it the way she did. But its only going to get better! Well better go now, almost time for school and I have to finish getting ready and eat something. Ill update ASAP! ^_^  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	20. Changes

Chapter Twenty- Changing *******************************  
  
A red glow engulfed Serenity, as she stood before Narahiko. She was glowing with power, anger tainted this power, as pain tainted her heart. Tears of sorrow stained her cheeks falling from narrowed eyes. The scent of Kagomes blood still filled her nose, only fueling her anger more. She could feel all the youkais for miles around, and all of them she was sure, felt her. But she cared not. All she saw was red. All she cared about was the bastard in front of her. She had decided Narahiko was to blame. It was his fault that Kagome was dying, or already had died, at this moment Serenity couldnt tell. Plus, he had the Shikon no tama, the thing she needed to get Kagome back, if she got it in time.  
  
"Narahiko!"  
  
She said, her voice showing her anger. Her blood pounding in her veins, rushing in her eyes. She felt him quiver. She felt him shake in fear, even if only for a moment. And she watched, as a wicked smile spread across his face and a small orb, black as night, appeared in his hands. Serenity didnt have to wonder what it was, she knew, the orb was her heart, was what had kept her under his power. She showed not the slightest fear as she stood tall against him. His eyes narrowed and his hands closed slowly around the orb, starting to crush it. Pain surged through her body, but she kept to her feet, her face unchanged. A look of puzzlement crossed his features as she closed her eyes, her joints tensing. A moment later a flash of white light exploded from his hand, he dropped the orb and it disintegrated in the air. He looked down at his hand, how it was burnt with the shape of the orb.  
  
Serenity laughed, a laugh that was not her own by any means. A hollow painful laugh. A laugh from her pained heart. Narahiko looked at her in anger before drawing from his pelt what she had been wanting. The glow of the Shikon no tama was dull, as if all the purity in it was dying with Kagome. He held it in his grasp, and looked at Serenity with a smirk.  
  
"Is this what you are after?"  
  
He said icily.  
  
"To save the miko's life, neh?"  
  
He laughed his sadistic laugh and clutched the jewel tighter.  
  
"This you can not have!"  
  
He shoved the jewel into his chest, a bright blue glow erupting from the spot in which he had jammed the jewel. A look of utter terror and pain formed in his features. Serenity looked at him, shocked that he had done this, yet pleased that now she had a valid reason to kill him. How else was she suppose to get the jewel that was lodged inside him? Narahiko's laugh rang out once more, as his skin turned black and red streaks appeared on it everywhere. From his back grew six identical arms, all down his sides the went. His hair went to red, a sickening blood red. His eyes turned cold black, a hint of evil within them. His nails grew into a powerful weapon. A blue glow engulfed his body, as the jewel did its deed. And when it was done, Narahiko stood before them as a full fledge demon.  
  
Serenity looked upon him, now recognizing him as a challenge. His power flowed around them, rivaling her own. But not a pure power, an evil power. A trickle of fear went down her spine, his power finally getting to her. She shook off her doubt, her anger rising. She would beat him, she would take the jewel, and she would save her mothers life. She charged at Narahiko, her claws stretched forth and aimed at his heart. But, thanks to the Shikon jewel, not only his power but his agility had increased. He moved from her way with ease, punching her from behind and sending her straight to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha watched all this, fear in his heart, while holding the body of his dying love. He looked down at Kagomes pale cold features, his heart wincing at the site of her frailty. He kissed her forehead and gently laid her out of the way of danger. He rose to his feet and picked up the Tetsusaiga. He watched as Narahiko managed to punch Serenity again, and in a quick movement the Tetsusaiga was transformed. He stepped onto the battle field, a knowing look in his eyes. Serenity would need help if she was to defeat Narahiko.  
  
Then he felt it. The pulsing in his ears. The scent of changed blood. He froze, still holding the Tetsusaiga. He thought he had imagined it at first, and he took in a sharp breath. A moment passed and he let his breathe out, wondering if he had really felt it. That question was answered by another feeling. Another pulsing. It struck his heart, boiled his blood. His eyes wavered to Serenity, as she was stone still with on hand on the ground and the other to her side, her hair falling around her face.  
  
It..it couldnt be!  
  
Narahiko looked at Inuyasha's wide eyes and fearful gaze and then he himself felt it. His eyes widened and he turned towards Serenity. Her hair flash from black to silver to black again before settling on silver. Her skin grew more pale, her nails sharp and deadly. Two purple streaks appeared on her cheeks and her eyes went to blood red with yellow pupils. She had changed. Inuyasha remembered this. When a hanyou was in danger of loosing their life, much like Serenity was now, their youkai blood takes over to save themselves. But, Serenity had the same youkai blood in her that Inuyasha had in him, and it was too great to sustain a hanyou body. She would be ripped apart from the inside out.  
  
Silently Serenity rose to her feet, seeming not at all as if she was wounded. She lifted her head, her hair falling to the side, and her face being shown. Blood red eyes stared into Narahiko in anger and hate, and then she spoke.  
  
"Narahiko, now you shall pay and I shall take the Shikon jewel."  
  
You could tell by her voice she was no longer the same Serenity. Fear grew in Inuyasha's heart. He gazed down at the Tetsusaiga. He had to get it to her, it would be the only thing that would suppress Serenity's power, even if it ment, sacrificing himself.  
  
He gaze at Kagomes dying body.  
  
He had nothing more to loose. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Things have been hectic at my house lately @_@ anyho here it is and I hope you like it. Now to answer a few reveiws.  
  
Princess of Darkness and me - my ever so loyal r/r. Im glad you got your computer out and I hope you like this chappie. I might email ya about that, give me time. @_@..^_^;;;  
  
eddie4 - and I will tell why Kagome left, after this entire thing with Narahiko is over  
  
inulover4ever101- *sniffle* AWWWWWW! Poor horsy. Me is sorry..;_;  
  
Aimy- aww thankies. I dont think I had such praise in one review before..ok maybe I did but still ^_^  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007- hmm, I wont kill Kagome off, but im not making her a hanyou. To many people do that and I dont want to be one of them. It tends to get old after a while. ^_^  
  
kagomehigurashi12 - thanks  
  
Shikon - three on one neh? ..na, I have my own little think with Kouga, just wait and find out!  
  
Ryoko.Kilala - GOOD glad your feeling better! Hope you like this chappie  
  
Harmony- yup it did, but heres the next one  
  
DevilishGrl170 lol, everyone wants to know why Kagome left..come here ill tell you...shhhh.*Takes a deep breath* ILL POST IT IN A CHAPPIE SOON!  
  
MiccA- lol..awww no hug for the author,...;_;  
  
miko- fluffy make it end..i was thinking about that, but im not sure im going to have him save the day no more.  
  
Chels-Dawg- *blinks* Havent said so have i..lol yup I take it you like Kouga?  
  
ZSilver - awwww ^_^  
  
Priest - well here is the next chappie. Always so polite in your reviews. ^_^  
  
Shadowcat241- lol.*mummbles* Stupid announcer..hehe ^_^..ooc- out of character  
  
LadyKoneko- yay no more attacks! *blinks* Is the collar pink wand furry?  
  
TYDYE girl- heres the update  
  
kaede-chan - such language...well here the next chappie! ^_^  
  
Ok thats that, I hope I got everyone who reveiwed this chapter. Its getting harder and harder to keep up on reviews! @_@ anyho I have an IMPORTANT question to ask. How many of you think I should kill off Narahiko, THIS ENVOLVES THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE TELL ME! SHOULD I KILL OF NARAHIKO????????????? Ok, now that thats over, sorry it took so long to update, I been kinda busy with other stories and making my site..which is pissing me off but oh well. Ill update asap. Chio  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	21. The Beginning Of Two Battles

Chapter Twenty One- The beginning of Two battles. *********  
  
Inuyasha froze in fear as the scent of the blood change caught his nose and Serenity's appearance his eyes. She had changed, just as he had so long ago. What had kept her demonic blood in check before, Inuyasha did not know. Perhaps it was Kagome, though now she was quickly fading. Should he just leave all this up to Serenity? Should he leave his loves life in the hands of his daughter. He had never been the one to back down and let someone else fight, but time can change a soul. Especially a long time in pain. But.he knew. He could not leave her like this. The demonic blood was to pure for her hanyou body, she would be destroyed. Inuyasha took a deep breath and took a step forward.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
He called, his voice as firm as he could make it, his eyes glancing behind him every few seconds at Kagomes pale form. Serenity set there, her silver hair blowing in her face. Then.she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She said in a flat tone, her voice flowing with power. Inuyasha could hear the demonic blood within her words, and he winced at it.  
  
"Inuyasha, take my mother and go."  
  
She said. Inuyasha stood there surprised a bit. He remembered when he turned full youkai. All he could think about was the kill. How was it that she seemed as though she still had a level head.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Thinking for a moment and shaking his head.  
  
"No. I will not leave you. Kagome wouldnt want me to."  
  
Serenity's head shot up at his words, her dark red eyes burning into his golden ones. She looked of pure evil and the vibe she was giving off was mixed power. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he stayed his ground. He would not leave. Just then, a familiar yet forgotten scent caught his nose and with a growl he turned around to see Kouga standing there, his black hair blowing slightly with two shadows behind him. He looked unchanged, though Inuyasha could see some wisdom in his eyes. Kouga looked at his surrounding, the thick aroma of Kagomes blood filling his nose.  
  
Mutt face.  
  
He said to himself, as he saw Inuyasha standing there. But, he did not see Kagome near him. Panic flooded him. Was she alright? Her blood was so thick in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome!"  
  
Kouga said, his voice holding anger and his eyes hate as he looked at him. Inuyasha returned the look, old grudges being brought into his mind. But, with that was some resistance. It was not the time to start a fight with Kouga. Kagomes life was on the line.  
  
"Shut up you stupid wolf."  
  
He said turning back around. Kouga blinked once, twice and growled. Did the mutt just dismiss him? Kouga was not going to stand for that. Just then, as he was about to charge at Inuyasha, a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned, seeing Mina with a scared look in her eyes. She pointed her delicate yet deadly fingers to a small lump upon the ground behind Inuyasha. Kouga looked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He yelled, taking off at full speed to her body. Inuyasha intersected him. Standing tall and firm opposing him.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
He said in a low threatening voice. Kouga passed this over, anger filling him.  
  
"What have you done to my Kagome!"  
  
He demanded, not even hearing the faint surprise gasps coming from his children. For they did not know that Kouga still loved Kagome.  
  
"Get off it! I would never hurt her."  
  
Inuyasha's voice faded with the last part as tears threatened his eyes. But he had, at the order of her, he had hit her with his attack. A laughter rang out around them, and all eyes turned to Narahiko.  
  
"Neh, but you did Inuyasha. You hit that wench with your attack. You killed her."  
  
Inuyasha's and Kougas eyes widened. Inuyasha didnt want to believe it. No, he had not killed her, she was still breathing. He would never have done it had she not demanded to save their daughter. Kouga looked at Inuyasha in burning hate. He knew not whom Narahiko was, but not that he had calmed down a bit he could smell Kagome's blood upon him. There was not a doubt in Kougas mind that Inuyasha was the reason Kagomes heart beat was so small and slowly fading. Tears surfaced at Kougas eyes as well. Kagome..  
  
"Inuyasha! You lie! You hurt Kagome and now you shall pay by my hand. Something I should have done long ago."  
  
Kouga crouched down low, placing his left foot a bit behind him. Inuyasha would die by his hand for this, there was no questioning it. Inuyasha didnt want to fight him to tell the truth. He wanted to get the Shikon jewel from Narahiko first, then he would take care of the meddling wolf, but it seemed he had not a choice in the matter. So he would leave it up to Serenity? No, the fight with Kouga would have to wait. Inuyasha, turned his back on him.  
  
"I dont have time for this. Im fighting someone else if you havent noticed."  
  
He said, his voice calm and collective though anger raged within him like a dieing ocean. Kouga couldnt believe his ears. Was mutt face backing down from a challenge.  
  
"Oh, you will fight me you mutt."  
  
He muttered, kicking off from the ground and heading straight at Inuyasha. But before he could attack, a chilling angry voice stopped him.  
  
"Enough!!!"  
  
Kouga stopped his attack mid way, Inuyasha turned back, Narahiko looked at her in surprise, and Mina and Akirou blinked and turned that was as well. There stood Serenity, her anger reaching its peak so they all could feel it. She was glowing with a red aura, her power surpassing even Inuyasha's. Her eyes, as red as blood and her hair blowing from her power. She had her eyes fixed intently on Narahiko.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She said, her voice flowing with an evilness never seen before. Inuyasha took a step forward towards his daughter.  
  
"I care not if you fight this wolf, but stir they others, they are beginning to wake. If you will not get my mother out of here then they shall."  
  
Her voice had an eerie calmness to it, as she never looked at him. Kouga froze. Mother?! He glanced at her for the first time now. Taking in her sight and power. But, it didnt make sense. Clearly this being was a full blooded youkai, he could smell it. Kagome was just a human, she could not bare with another mortal a youkai. Kouga's eyes widened. But she could a youkai! Or hanyou. It was to much. He didnt want to believe that Inuyasha and her had mated. His Kagome! Now it was more clear then ever. He would kill Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha only nodded, him to sensing that Sango and the others were stirring. He quickly made his way over to Kagomes body and picked her up. He could feel almost no warmth within her. She was fading. If they didnt hurry she would be lost. It was surprising actually, that she had held on as long as she had. But, Inuyasha would not loose her again. He couldnt. Not having just gotten her back. Thirteen years is a long time for a heart to mourn, and continue to. Inuyasha ran to Miroku, who seemed to be the first one waking. He jerked Miroku up by his collar, having no time for being polite.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku! Snap out of it!"  
  
Mirokus eyes began to open, meeting the angry golden ones of Inuyasha.  
  
"W-what. Where am I?"  
  
"Miroku, I need you to take Kagome and go."  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and slapped Miroku across the face. He looked at Inuyasha blankly before raising his voice.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to Kagomes figure which lay as delicate as glass on the ground beside them, blood still leaking from the wound, but not as fast as before. Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"Take her and go. Do what you can for her but leave. Now!"  
  
Miroku didnt need to be told twice, he woke Kirara and gently placed Kagome, Shippou, and Sango upon her back. As he was leaving Narahiko stepped forward.  
  
"She's not getting away that easily!"  
  
In his hand appeared a small fire ball, small but lethal. The threw it at them, and it would have hit too, has someone not stepped in front of it and stopped the attack. Using one hand at that, Serenity canceled out the attack. She lifted her head up, her eyes narrow and showing no purity within them, and she looked straight at Narahiko. It was time, time for the two battles to begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all! SO SO SO Sorry this is a late update. I have had writers block on this story and it seems it took forever to get over it. Hope you like this chapter, I think its kinda rough but I hope its to your approval. ^_^;; Oh, I have yet ANOTHER story out there. @_@ its titled, Two minds, One Heart you should all check it out and give me some feedback. Also, I have started my own website. ^___^;; Ill put a link on my profile. It consist of Anime, poetry, fanfics, and RP characters. Its not all finished so bare with me on it please! Ok, so now to reviews!  
  
valene - thanks, I got to idea from one of my reviewers, tho I cant remember who. ^_^  
  
Princess of Darkness and me- AH! Evil Cheerleader! *Faints.*  
  
inulover4ever101- that is an idea.o.O..thanks n.n;;  
  
array- lol, glad you liked it. Sure you dont wanna say kill Narahiko one more time.o.O.n.n;;  
  
Aimy- ok yeah that part, I dont know if anyone else got that either, so let me explain. When Inuyasha says he would save Serenity by sacrificing himself he was talking about the Tetsusaiga. The sword has the power to suppress the demonic blood in Inuyasha, with Serenity being his daughter, it would do the same thing with her. Inuyasha would give her the sword and leave himself vulnerable to an attack or to changing. ^_^ Get it now?  
  
inuyasha-girly-2007 - lol no, im not gonna be evil in this story and kill Kagome..now my other ones.;;  
  
Shikon- thankies, im not to sure about what ive got for Kouga right now, in this chapter im just sorta winging it.  
  
adorable akane- lol kk Thankies.n.n;;  
  
Azmidiske.welcome.o.o  
  
LinaNverse- I get where your coming from, thanks, and I wasnt planning on that, or ending this story any time soon. This one is going to be a long one, and I hope the battle dont end until say chapter 29-31...o.o thanks  
  
the-SeVeReD-HaNd- LOL.hey.. *mumbles* im no wench.o.o sama.thats the first time ive been called that, usually it Shadow-chan. *shrugs*  
  
Chels-Dawg- lol, well, who do you wanna win? Kouga or Inu?  
  
Priest- lol so far everyone wants me to kill him off. *shrugs*..n.n;;  
  
tbiris- Sesshoumaru huh..(you only forgot the u)..well I havent really decided when he will intervene. *shrugs*.n.n;;  
  
ariana- Awww..i didnt know it would make anyone cry.o.o thanks.^_^;;  
  
LadyKoneko- LOL pink, nice choice ^_~  
  
Miyoko5800- LOL.squirrels .O.o  
  
kagomehigurashi12- o.o k  
  
Ok thats all, I hope o.o.anyho I better go, school awaits me. *cough* Demons! *cough* ;; -_- ill update asap. Everyone PLEASE check out my other story, Two minds, One Heart. Thank you!  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	22. Inuyasha v Kouga, Final Standoff

Kouga v. Inuyasha, Final Standoff Part 1 ~  
  
The wind howled a chilling howl, as the miasma cloud above the battlefield became thicker. The animals as well as youkai had long sense fled the forest. The stench of hate hung thick in the air. Two figures stood alone on the battlefield. A blur of red and of brown, of silver and of black. Two angry figures. The hanyou Inuyasha, and the wolf youkai Kouga. Floating, someway above them, were two more figures, anger between those two as well. One with the Shikon no tama within his veins, the other pumping full youkai blood, but with a mikos heart. The hanyou/Miko Serenity, and the hanyou Narahiko. And faded to the shadows behind Kouga, were yet two more figures, not involved in either battle, his offspring. Mina and Akirou. Mina, looking on with mild concern. Akirou with his eyes placed on the sky, them sparkling with curiosity, them fixed on Serenity. Inuyashas eyes narrowed dangerously as Kouga took his stance in front of him.  
  
The smell, the look, the attitude, it was all the same as before with Kouga. Inuyasha barley acknowledged the two behind him. It didnt matter. The only person he saw as Kouga, his opponent. Though, a part of him stayed aware of Serenity and Narahiko. But still, thoughts of the past came flooding into his mind. The insults, showing up unexpected, clutching Kagome as thought she was his. Anger filled him, boiled his blood, made red all he could see. But Kagomes words echoed into his mind, how she would always tell him to calm down. Those words he tried to hold on to now. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Letting the air fill his lungs before releasing it. He was not the same hanyou as he was back then. He had...grown. Ever sense Kagomes disappearance, he had promised not to be so stubborn, not to be as childish as he was before. But there were times when his old self would shine through, and he would be as he was. That was when it hurt the worse. When he could remember more clearly and his heart would shatter all over again. He thought, when he was betrayed once by love, he would never let another person close to him, never let another person in. He didnt want to get hurt again.  
  
Kouga looked upon Inuyasha in hate, his eyes burning into Inuyashas golden ones. Years of anger, of hate and resentment, were surfacing in Kougas mind. That after the pursuit he had done, that this hanyou had won. That he had gotten Kagome. Kouga didnt care now that Kagome loved him. That she might hate him for killing Inuyasha. All he thought about was the one thing standing before him. Again, standing in his way of Kagome. After years of wondering about Kagome, of what became of the one he loved. After mating with another and her baring his cubs, his heart still belonged to Kagome. Growling Kouga took his fighting stance, his arm outstretched. Sure he was not as fast as he was back then with the shards in his legs, but he was still Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Tribe. He was still strong and confident he could beat this mutt, even without the shards he was faster then Inuyasha. All that concerned Kouga, was the matter of the sword, The Tetsuagia.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets finally end this!"  
  
Kouga said through gritted teeth and a growl of anger. Inuyasha just smiled his old self shinning through.  
  
"You aint got to tell me twice you mangy wolf."  
  
Inuyasha said, him to taking his stance. His right claw outstretched in front of him, not wanting to wield the power of his sword...yet. He wanted to see how much Kouga had grown in the pass thirteen years, more so how much he himself had. All the searching he had done, the searching for Kagome, he had increased his power and strength, now was a good time to try it all out. His new attacks as well as his old.  
  
Before Inuyashas eyes could even see, Kouga had moved from his spot, moving with speed that seemed to surpass anything he had ever seen. Inuyasha was thrown backwards, splitting a tree and hitting another one hard. Kouga smirked.  
  
"Is that ALL you have?! This will be over quick..."  
  
"Dont get to confident..."  
  
Came a low voice from within the tree where Inuyasha had been thrown. The sound of ruffled leaves being walked on angrily met the wolfs ears. Kouga just smiled, knowing that the attack was not enough to defeat one that had helped defeat Naraku. Kouga went to charge at him, claw outstretched, prepared to slice through his flesh and smell the spilling of his blood. But no such attack came, at least not on Inuyasha. What he has sliced thro was a tree. It fell, crashing to the ground. Kouga quickly put his guard up, looking around him. He had lost Inuyasha.  
  
"Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"  
  
Came the loud voice of Inuyasha. Kouga went to dodge the attack, barley being able to miss it, it slicing a few strains of his hair. But he was not skilled enough to dodge the follow up attack, as Inuyashas fist came into contact with Kougas stomach. He doubled over, and Inuyasha landed beside him.  
  
"Come on Kouga, your fighting like an amateur."  
  
Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
"Father get up!"  
  
Came the sweet voice of Mina. Inuyasha looked pass Kouga for a moment, into the shadows seeing the two figures, his smirk widening.  
  
"Now Kouga, do you want to loose in front of your cubs?"  
  
Inuyasha said, extending his claw once more in stance, as Kouga rose to his feet.  
  
"Shut up you mutt!"  
  
Kouga said running towards him, his fist outstretched. Inuyasha dodged the first few punches, barley missing the last one, to counterattack him with a punch to the face, which he quickly recovered from and came back with ace speed, hitting Inuyasha in the face with his foot, sending him flying backwards. He flipped, scrapping his claws along the ground to stop from hitting the trees behind him. He lifted up, spitting blood from his mouth.  
  
"Not bad..."  
  
Kouga stood up, almost standing toe to toe, face to face, well as close as you can get ten feet apart, with Inuyasha. And in a flash almost unseen they were at it again.  
  
Not far from the battlefield, watching thro parted leafs with a twisted smile on his face, was Sesshoumaru. He had been watching ever sense the beginning. He had watched as Serenity was under Narahikos control, as she fought. As Miroku told Inuyasha of her. Sesshoumaru had already known. He could smell it on her. He watched, as Kagome sacrificed herself to save her daughter. Still not fully understanding a humans compassionate connection with its offspring, tho this was a perfect example for it. And he watched, as Serenity transformed, his eyes widening and a prickle of fear running down his spine, as it did when Inuyasha had transformed. But Serenity was...different. She did not loose herself as Inuyasha did. She stayed in full control. Thought Sesshoumaru could sense the breaking of her body and soul even now. The purity of the youkai blood was to much for her frail form to sustain, as it was and still is for Inuyashas. Sesshoumaru suspected, it was the miko heart that kept Serenity her mind. And he could sense that fading.  
  
~ She could be a great fighter. Should she have the right training...~  
  
Floating above the battlefield, another battle was raging on. Almost fully concealed within the Miasma cloud, making it hard to follow. Thought one pair of eyes seemed to be doing a good job of it, them locked on an attacking Serenity.  
  
"What a wonder..."  
  
He said softly to himself, catching the attention of his younger sister.  
  
"What?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing Mina." Akirou muttered not taking his eyes from the wonder that was....Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO SO Sorry for the LONG wait for this chappie. My computer crashed! ;-; then i lost this chapter after i had written it. THANK GOD that i had it written down on paper. Heh, heres a late xmas gift for you all! This chapter! No reviews this time sense i lost those when i had to change my sn....22 freakin virus's! All on that name! Anyho, how you enjoyed and ill have the next one up soon! Choi!  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	23. Hate Consumes the Soul

Chapter 23- Hate consumes the Soul ~~~~~~~  
  
Narahikos menacing laugh rang hauntingly in Serenity's ears as he again disappeared into the Miasma cloud around them. She placed her arms to shield her face as she awaited for the attack to come. She was breathing hard, the attacks she had done had taken a lot out of her, though they seemed to have only a little affect on her enemy. She could smell him there, his scent mixed in with the miasma that consumed their battle. She was bleeding from the temple, the crimson color blood dripping slowly down her pale skin. She could sense his quick movements, she knew that he was close. Waiting to see a weakness in her defense and she couldn't help but smile. She had been taught by the best in defenses, though it pained her fragile heart to think of it now. To think of....her mother. She still blamed herself for what had happened, and that guilt laid heavily upon her soul. To think she had...allowed herself...to be controlled. To be manipulated by this devilish creature. One whom...she would have found...alluring...had she met him under different circumstances. She shook her head violently, knowing that she had to keep her mind on the battle at hand, and not on thoughts of how things might have worked out. She had a burning hate within her for the creature that had thought to destroy the only person that she loved.  
  
Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, her arm falling just a bit without her noticing. But she felt the consequence, as the pain roared within her bones, when she felt the connection of his attack to her left side. She fell from the air, her eyes shut tightly, as she heard the air resisting her body. She quickly gathered herself, stopping before she even made it from the cloud. Her dark golden eyes scanned around the miasma, looking for a sign, any sign of him.  
  
She saw a flash of red within the dark purple and her eyes narrowed in an almost evil way, as with speed unknowest to even the Gods, Serenity went to attack him. With the use of her demonic whip, she caught him off his guard, hitting him square in his face, making him scream in pain as he went flying through the air. She felt his body come to a stop, and she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.  
  
Never stop attacking....  
  
The words echoed in her mind as she flew towards him, the words of her mother. Her claws outstretched, she went straight for his head, missing only by inches as he managed to dodge, and flip in the air, coming back to kick her under her chin. She went flying upward this time, she too doing a flip to stop.  
  
"Damn....where is he..."  
  
It was to late as she felt the power coming at her. With a gasp she turned her gaze upward and saw him. A positively evil grin on his disgusting face, as he sent his attack towards her. The wind turned to sharp blades, heading straight for her. She went to dodge, but was hit, in the shoulder. She screamed in pain, as the crimson liquid quickly soaked her shoulder. But he wasn't finished, he next kicked her in her face, disappeared and reappeared infront of her as she was falling, grabbed her by her head and jammed his knee into her stomach. Serenity's voice caught in her throat in shock, as the pain engulfed her every being. The world around her faded away, as her golden eyes widened, and she began to cough, blood surfacing in her mouth. And she floated there, barely, hands over her stomach, blood falling from pale lips, her eyes fixed on the haunting figure above her, who was laughing at her plight.  
  
"Is this all that daughter of the great miko can accomplish? To barely give me a fight?"  
  
His words rang in her ears, as her eyes burned into his being, burning with hate. The mention of her mother alone was enough to make her deaden the pain in her stomach and rise to his challange. No one would speak of her mother with hate lacing their voice. Her hair spilled over her bowed face, as her body began to shake in anger.  
  
"You have not the right...."  
  
She said, her voice barely being able to contain the anger that raged within her. She looked at him, her dark golden eyes almost glowing with unused power.  
  
"You dont have the right, to speak of my mother!"  
  
Her power increased almost 3 fold as anger seemed to overtake her. And she was at the attack again, matching him speed for speed, counterattack for counterattack. Every punch he tried she blocked and vis-vursa. Until their two angry powers collided in an attack, sending them both blasted backwards, falling from the miasma cloud, and crashing hard to the ground, right infront of the battle between Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled, his vision distracted as Serenity hit the ground, opening an attack for Kouga, who hit him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Again he scrapped his claws along the ground to stop, not bothering to even give Kouga a dirty look, as he ran to Serenity. He grabbed her arm gently, lifting her up.  
  
"Neh!"  
  
Serenity said as one of her eyes was closed. Inuyasha looked down at her with gentle eyes, as he continued to help her up. She jerked her arm from his grip, causing his eyes to widen.  
  
"I dont need help...i will finish this on my own!"  
  
The stubbornis in Serenity shinned through, a trait she inheritated from Inuyasha. She pushed herself from Inuyasha, steading on her own two feet, as she grabbed her bleeding shoulder.  
  
"Damn it...now its no good..."  
  
Serenity whispered to herself, as her inu ears picked up the russling of leafs from wherre Narahiko had landed. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You have a battle to finish..."  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
Serenity nodded, turning back to the emerging Narahiko.  
  
"I shall be just fine..."  
  
And as if the power had not collided and sent then flying, they were back at. Steadily raising back into the engulfing poison of the miasma cloud. The sound of attack colliding echoed around them, of power set against power. Of hate against burning hate. The sound of a battle of will, power, malice, and pain. A battle of the souls. Narahiko, battling to avenge his father. Serenity, battling to save her mother. Serenitys claw connected to its target at the next swip, taking off Narahikos hand. He stumbled back in the air a bit, looking shocked at the site of what had happened. Serenity mearly licked the oozing red blood from her claw and laugh. Her laughter though, was drown out as Narahiko himself joined the amusement.  
  
"What are you laughing at!"  
  
Serenity called, her anger again rising.  
  
"This..."  
  
He said simply as Serenity's eyes widened and she cried in pain. Her golden eyes looked at her shoulder, as the flesh began to open, and from the wound emerged a hand. Her vision began to haze, as she saw the clawed hand fly from her shoulder,and connect to Narahiko.  
  
"You can not destroy me! You should join me!"  
  
Narahiko called to her, with a laugh.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Serenity growled in return. Narahikos eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Fine..you choose death..."  
  
And with his speed, he was immediantly in front of Serenity, attacking her yet again. She couldnt defend herself, for her power was weakening and her vision was clouded as the dark threatened the engulf her. And then she felt herself hit the ground, her body immobil and eyes half closed.  
  
"Pathedic..."  
  
She heard the distant whisper that was Narahiko.  
  
"Just like...your mother..."  
  
Something stirred within Serenity at those words. An anger she had never felt before now flowed within her veins with every pump of blood. A hate surged thro her soul, and she moved. As though she had never been attacked, she moved,slowly rising to her feet.  
  
Inuyasha blocked the next attack, seeing from the corner of his eye, Serenity. He didnt like the look that graced her, or the scent that met his nose. The heavy scent of hate. He could feel her soul beginning to break. Her hate...had consumed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thought id update sense i wrote this out. Can thank Cosmic Moon Baby for this. ^_^ I read her story and get inspired to write. Well, so kind to get reviews. ^_^ ill answer a few of em.  
  
InuKatie- new reveiwer o.o;; ^_^ *blushes* thankies and your welcome for the recomendation on the story.  
  
JB-Honyou- did i put two arms on him? o.o;; oppsie.....you shall have to wait and find out if she does ^^  
  
DeeDee-chan- curently they are aiding Kagome, ill put that in there  
  
inulover4ever101- so sweet, merry xmas and happy new year  
  
ZSilver- yeah, damn thing *kicks her computer* thankies for the review, merry xmas, and ill be sure to read it.  
  
Thats all im answering, cuz im tired. Its 7 am and i havent been to bed. Hope you all enjoy and ill update asap. and sorry this seems a bit short.  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	24. Tune of the Heart

Chapter 24- Tune in the Heart.  
  
Inuyasha watched helplessly as Serenity floated back into the cloud. Her scent was heavy with anger and hate, hate so strong it sent chills down his spine and tingled his senses. He knew he should keep his eye on Kouga, who was rentlessly attacking him. He couldn't let Serenity do this. This was breaking her spirit, the demonic blood flowing ever strong within her veins, it would soon consum her like it once did him. Her miko heart and power had kept it at bay till now, but even that was fading...The blood of her mother was being overtaken by the demonic flow. Soon, she would be beyond help....  
  
Kouga did a backflip, landing on the ground oppisite Inuyasha. His eyes were narrowed and a soft growl escaped. What was going on here?! Why wasnt Inuyasha fighting with his heart, like he remembered him to do. Inuyasha would never let himself be beaten. Why wasn't his cocky attitude shining through now? Has thirteen years really changed him that much...or was it..loosing Kagome. The smell of Kagomes blood sickened Kouga. He wanted to run to her, to make sure she was ok, but old grudges had to be settled before he could win her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is this all you've got?!"  
  
He called ever so cockily to the hanyou.  
  
"I thought you had grown stronger in the pass years, but i see you've in fact grown weaker. You dont deserve Kagomes heart!"  
  
The last words seemed to catch his attention, as Inuyasha turned his golden orbs to the wolf. Though his mind was almost completely elsewhere before, it jolted back to his fight at Kouga's cocky words. He didn't deserve Kagome's heart? Him. Who was always there to protect her, to care for her. He, who loved her so much and had won her heart in return. He..didn't deserve it?...a part of Inuyasha's mind reluctantly agreed with the cursed wolf. But, he couldn't and wouldn't allow Kouga to talk of him that like, to try to take Kagome once more. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Kouga.  
  
"Alright, you mangy wolf. You want a fight, you've got one."  
  
Inuyasha took his stance once more, his left leg behind him slightly extending his right, as he crouched down a bit, claws infront. Kouga smirked slightly as he saw Inuyasha finally ready for a real battle. Kouga attacked first, flying at Inuyasha with incrediable speed. Inuyasha was ready, as he extended a claw to swip at Kouga when he disappeared. Inuyasha blinked and raised his gaurd at once. Kouga had gained speed in these long years and it caused a small smirk to appear on his face.   
  
He saw Kouga's foot flying at his right side and dropped down, dodging it, and as he went to hit Kouga with a clear shot, he heard a sound that froze his heart. Serenity screamed in pain and agaony, as he saw her form shoot down from the cloud and land on the ground with a loud thud. He attack faultered, giving Kouga the opertune moment to hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying head first into a very large rock. He managed to break the rock in half with his body, but the impact did more on him then on the rock. As it would have broken a normal man's neck, Inuyasha was now bleeding from the temple perfusly, he had scratches all over his face and bruises were forming. This would infact be the very attack to decide..the victor, as Inuyasha lost consiuosness.  
  
"Sango, bring me that rag there."  
  
Miroku called to her, and she quickly moved, well as quickly as she could without causing her own injuries to worsen. She dampened the rag and handed it to her husbend, as he placed it upon the unconsious head of the miko on the bed before him. She was wheezing and having a hard time drawing a breath. Her wound was still bleeding, which amazing Miroku as he was sure there was little blood left in her body, as for the puddle she was in of her blood back in the forest, and the amount that had soaked into her kimono.  
  
"Miroku...is she going to make it?"  
  
Sango asked, her voice soft and concerned. Miroku mearly shook his head and dampanded the rag again placing it on her hand.  
  
"Sango...perpare a fine robe for Kagome..."  
  
Miroku said in a horse whisper, causing tears to spring to Sango's eyes. It was all she could do to stop herself from crumbling into a ball on the floor an crying. But there were things to be done, and if Inuyasha and Serenity were to return from their battles unscaved, she would be the one to break it to them. She looked at the angelic faces of the three still out on the floor. They had no idea...that the miko all the stories were told about, was about to die in their own house. She heard a soft moan coming from by Miroku, and looked over to see Kagomes body start to shake. Panic engulfed her and she rushed over.  
  
"Miroku, whats happening!"  
  
Miroku placed a hand on Kagomes chest, to keep her body from jolting up, blood immediantly covered his palm. He heard a gasp come from Sango, as her eyes graced the blood.  
  
"Oh Miroku...."  
  
He gravly nodded, understand her tone of voice and the fear in her voice.  
  
"I know Sango...."  
  
"How are we going to tell...Inuyasha..and that young girl..."  
  
Miroku shook his head.   
  
"I dont know Sango...i dont know.."  
  
Blackness surrounded his soul, as he fell into the depths of what seemed to be oblivion. He could feel his body being pulled down by the weight of sorrow. The smell of blood had completely dissolved, he could no longer feel the pull of the jewel, or smell the scent of Serenity and the others. All of this was leading him to believe that somehow he was no longer in the forest at the battle, but in fact somewhere else. The smell around him was plessant, smelled of Sakura petals, as he felt the soft breeze against his skin. His body was relaxed, and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He wanted forever to stay in this state, relaxed with no worries, but something pulled at the back of his mind, as something blurred into his vision. The outline of two faces, black and silver hair...dark alluring eyes...the scent filled his nose, the scent of the one he loved.His inu ears began to pick up the soft melody of a song. The kind of song that soathed the soul. His eyes shot open as his memory returned. He jumped up, calling out a name.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Shes not here..."  
  
Came the soft tone of an angelic voice. A voice he knew so well. His golden eyes widened as he turned to see a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff, black hair blowing into the wind.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes..its me."  
  
"Kagome...where are we?"  
  
Inuyasha said as he set down next to her, her scent filling his nose.  
  
"I dont know, Inuyasha."  
  
He turned his golden orbs on her, seeing her errie calmness as she was in a place she did not know.   
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Kagome's sweet voice meeting his ears, he turned to her. She looked the same as she always did to him, only she seemed to be, engulfed in a pure light.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
His words faultered and he draw her into his arms as she layed her head against his chest, trying to force back tears that had begun to surface. How long he held her in his arms he didn't know. How long they were there he didn't know, but he was beginning to worry about Serenity. He drew back, taking a firm grip of Kagome's shoulders as though if he let go she would fade away.  
  
"Kagome...what's happening...last time i remember...i had told Miroku to take you..."  
  
A soft sigh escaped her almost pale lips as her eyes softened and she looked upon the face of the man she loved. She didn't have the heart to tell him, she didn't want to see the look of pain on his face. But he had asked..and she was bound to tell the truth.  
  
"Inuyasha...this is..i guess..what you would called..Limbo."  
  
"Limbo? Kagome, i dont understand.."  
  
Kagome reached up and placed a finger on his lips to silence him. And with tears sparkling in her eyes, she told him the words that would break his heart..his very soul.  
  
"Inuyasha....im dying...my body is giving up on me, and when its truely dead...i will move on from this place..."  
  
He felt as though someone had reached into his chest, pulled out his heart and stomped on it, it now laying in a puddle of blood on the floor beneath him. Her words had struck him worse then any attack Kouga had done to him. This not only hurt him physcically, but it was like his soul was breaking, and it showed in his eyes. Kagome sighed softly as she tried to force back her falling tears, placing a hand on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"This cant be Kagome! You cant die!"  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as tears threatened his golden eyes.  
  
"I cant have just gotten you back to loose you again.."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the tears now, as they fell freely down her pale skin.  
  
"Inuyasha...i'm not dead yet...i am bound by the fates to the last of the purity inside the jewel..it will sustain me..but not for long. Every moment that passes, the jewel becomes more tainted..and soon it will be fully tainted...and i will be gone.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yea i know its been a while sense i updated....n.n;;; hehe...sorry! no flamers! -dodges- o.O...anyho..;;....hope the wait was worth it and i'm sorry for the cliffy i left ^_^,but the next chapter will be better. As a few reveiws has asked about Kagome, i decided to actually do something with her this time. Now, i mii get a few reveiws about the ending, askin if i'm killing her off...i...haven't decided yet...also i'm going to be involving Sesshoumaru in the next few chappies. No reveiws mesa answering this time, cuz i lost em all n.n;;....and March 3rd i'm getting comcast! yay!!!!! anyho!..uh..bais!  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	25. Recapturing The Past

Chapter 25  
  
Recapturing the Past  
  
*****  
  
To hear her speak of her death in a quiet tone, amazed him. He had never thought of her as one to go into death so easily, and yet, here she was. So calm. So excepting of her own demise. Well, he would not be.  
  
"No..."  
  
He said flately. He would not except it.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"No." He repeated. "I wont let you die...not now..not ever..."  
  
Kagome smiled, placing a soft touch to his cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, its not something you can prevent. You and I both knew that i would die protecting the jewel one day..."  
  
She ended that in a low tone, casting her eyes downward. Inuyasha looked at her, placing a clawed hand onto hers that still lingered at his cheek.  
  
"Kagome..i can't loose you....not again..not when i just got you back.."  
  
His voice sounded so sad and low as he spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha..you never will...i will always be with you..you will always be..in my heart.."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, pulling her into him, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure, lifting her chin upward, he saw a faint blush upon her cheeks before he captured her lips with his. Feelings of the past came rushing back to him. The first kiss they shared, their first embrace. Things that seemed lost in time. The past. Fragments of forgotten memories. Lost inside the mind. His pased seemed just a ripple in the lake of time. So near yet so far....  
  
~Ripple~  
  
Dawns first light krept over the moutains, shinning through the thick cover of the canopy trees, upon a lone figure laying beneath the Goshinboku. Naked, it would seem, the rays of sunlight shinning onto a bare chest. Silver/white strains of fine silk like hair laid out about his head. Red cloth overlaid on his lower half, it was there that Inuyasha slept. For once, a peaceful sleep. Not tainted with thoughts of the past, visions and images of pain. A nice blissful sleep. The wind chilled him as he began to stir. His eyes, twitching in the sunlight, that now covered his face.  
  
He graoned as he was awoken from his tranquility, a soft smile gracing his once hard features. He couldn't remember a time when his heart was not chained down with worries,regrets or pain. Though, for a moment, his mind wondered to Kikyou. One that loved yet hated him so much. And in the end, had sacrificed herself so that Inuyasha may live. For a second time he was in her debt. Even though, his heart was not troubled by this, when he thought it would be.  
  
His thoughts slipped to who should have been sleeping soundly next to him. His golden eyes flickered open soundlessly and he began to move, for a moment not realizing he lay alone. He blinked, as he felt next to him, his hand laying upon wet green grass. Where was Kagome? He lifted up, shielding his eyes from the morning light, as he saw the empty place next to him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He said, his voice questioning. He could smell no human nor demon scent that was unfirmiliar, so no one had captured her. But, where was she? He quickly clothed himself, fasening the sword around his waste, before he took to the trees, his golden eyes scanning for any sign of his dark haired beauty. Finding no trace of her, he made his way to the hut that sheltered Sango and Miroku. The scent of passion still hung in the air around the hut, as within lay Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha's golden orbs peirced through the shadowed darkness of the hut, to the pallett that lay in the far corner of the hut, two figures intertwined in sleep. Silently he krept to Miroku's side, shaking Miorku slightly, till he awoke. Miroku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He said in a tired tone.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He asked, glancing at the sleeping beauty that lay naked next to him, one arm drapped over his chest, the blanket that covered them both lay at her shoulders, her hair forming a transparent wall over the tops of her breast.  
  
"Miroku.."  
  
Inuyasha said in a low firm voice, bringing Miroku back to reality.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"Miroku, have you seen Kagome?"  
  
Miroku blinked, slightly confused. He had not seen Kagome sense the night before when she stormed off into the forest, Inuyasha going after her, and neither of them had returned. And he told Inuyasha so. Panic that had been surpressed now arose in Inuyasha's mind and heart. And for a moment he was lost in it, Miroku's voice bringing him back.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is it?! Whats happened! Has she been taken?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. No, she had not been taken. He would smell demon or human if she had been. That, and he could no longer feel the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Perhaps, she has gone back to her time.."  
  
Sango's sweet voice arose, as she gripped the blanket around her and lifted up. Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes, though Miroku did not.  
  
"Yes. That's it. Let us dress and go to the well."  
  
Miroku said, but Inuyasha shook his head and headed towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
Miroku called after him.  
  
"I dont want to wait.."  
  
He said and left.  
  
~ripple, ripple~  
  
The memory burned in his mind more then any other at that moment. Again he saw himself digging at the well, trying to get through, when Miroku and Sango had found him. He had lost her then, and he refused to loose her now. He broke the kiss, pening his eyes to see Kagome's dark hues, shinning with tears, each one that fell down her face, tore apart his soul. Before she had been so calm and collective, excepting of her demise. Now, what he saw within her eyes was all her regrets.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
He whispered, taking her into a tight embrace. A sense of errie calmness settled over him. He nuzzled into her soft black hair and sighed.  
  
"Kagome...you can not change the past, but we can the future.."  
  
He said, pulling back and taking her face into his hands.  
  
"I wont let you die..."  
  
He said softly, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I wont let you die.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, here be the next chappie! Sorry for the lack of update! This is, as me thinks, a touching Chappie, also you find out the morning Kagome left so many years ago....anyho, lost all the reveiws X_x again..tho there was this one i remember, dun remember the name, but...-ahem- YOUR READING TO MUCH INTO THE MATERIAL! This is my story, and if i wanna warp Sesshouarmu around i will ;  
  
Dun mean to sound mean, but..yea...anyho, i shall try to update with the next chappie soon! Byes!  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	26. Can Love Stop Time?

**Chapter 26- Can Love Stop Time?  
**

The sound of a shrill cry echoed around the forest, as Serenity's body hit the trunk of the large oak tree and nearly broke it in half. She fell infront of it, crumbling from her knees as she doubled over, hands on her stomach, and blood forming on her mouth. Either she had biten her lip..or he had hit her harder then she thought. The pain twisted inside her, circling through out every vein, every bone and muscel in her body. She felt like she could kill over. But, almost involuntarily, she lifted back up to her feet, taking in sharp and painful stabs of breath. She stared at the purple cloud of miasma that consealed her hated enemy, the only thing keeping her from saving her mother. To imagion that once pure jewel, the one her mother had protected..being tainted with hate..malice...it made her very blood boil. She took a deep calming breath.  
  
_Just a little longer..please...  
_  
She could feel her hold slipping, as something within her...a monster...craving the smell and taste of blood..began to surface. She tried to remember the training she had received from her mother..but that seemed like so long ago...and her mother seemed almost gone to her...she shook her head, no, she could not allow herself to think like that..her mother was alive, she would live. Pain circled her as she continued to take in painful stabs of breath, before she gathered up her strength and began to lift herself back into the air, feeling as though her power was drained and yet not being able to stop herself.  
  
She took in another breath, only this was tainted with the miasma an she began to cough, covering her mouth as she tried to see through the thick purple haze of the cloud, looking for any sign on Narahiko. All she got was a sickening low laugh that seemed near to her, so near she could feel it pulsating off her skin, and his breath upon her ear, causing her to growl lowly at how close she had allowed him to get. But she found that she could not move, it seemed as though her limbs would not obey her mind as her mind told them to slaughter the demon.  
  
"Now now my sweet Serenity...."  
  
Narahiko's voice echoed softly in her ear as he moved her silver hair from around her neck, exposing her pale skin. He ran his hands over her shoulders and his fingers kissed her flesh, all she could do was stand there, seeming paralyzed that she could not move, she narrowed her eyes, trying to regain control of her limbs. Narahiko laughed deep in his throat, as his hands continued to play upon the flesh of her neck and he leaned in, his breath brushing up against her skin.  
  
"You don't want to fight me...join me Serenity.."  
  
He said, twisting his way around to her front side, placing a finger to her lips and running his thumb along her bottom lip.  
  
"We can be strong...powerful..no one can stand against us...if we're together.."  
  
He slightly leaned in as though he was going to kiss her, stopping mear inches from her pale pink lips.  
  
"Don't you remember...my lips against yours.."  
  
As he went in to kiss her, she regained control of her limbs out of complete disguist. She slapped his hand away and kicked him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
She screamed, doing a backflip kick into his chin, he winced in pain as he began to fall from the sky, but oh no she was not done. Her anger clouded her vision in red as she zoomed downward with speed and grabbed ahold of him by his arm, swinging around backwards to kick him hard in his stomach. He doubled over in the air and she grabbed ahold of his chin, lifting his face up to look at her, her red eyes flashing.  
  
"Never..never will you have me..i will not betray those i have sworn to protect.." She thought of her mother then. "Nor those i love...and will love.."  
  
His own eyes flashed as he began to laugh lowly. Serenity's mouth snarled into a look of disguist as she spat at him, before slapping him across his face. This was not the thing to do, for it only fuled his anger. He lifted up slowly, removing his hand from his ribs. His laugh echoed around her, as she stared up at him with narrowed scarlet eyes.  
  
"So Death is what you choose my dear...so be it.."  
  
What could be taken as a grunt escaped his lips as his body began to glow red, his skin shifting and six extra arms popping out of his back. The site was sickening, his skin turning black and red strips appearing on his back. Her eyes widened as he changed. Did she have the power to defeat this demon? One with the Shikon No Tame fueling his power... An image of her mother popped into her mind back at home, at their shrine, smiling one of her rare real smiles. For her mothers sake..she had to win.

"Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagomes angelic voice reached his ears. He had held so tightly onto her, remembering how things used to be, that he had forgot about time, about where they were, all that seemed to matter was her and how perfectly she fit in his arms. But he could tell from her voice that what she had to say was important or he would have asked for a little longer. With a reluctant sigh he released his grip upon her and pulled back a bit, brushing strains of raven hair from her face.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
He asked, taking in a sharp breath waiting for what she had to say.  
  
"It's Time..."  
  
She said, and he eyes widened. Was she leaving? Was she dead? Had Narahiko won?  
  
"Time?"  
  
He questioned, not wishing to believe it, and Kagomes face broke into a soft smile.  
  
"I know of your thoughts Inuyasha, no, its not time for me to leave yet...but it is for you.."  
  
This was just as bad as her leaving, he thought. He did not want to leave her, leave here. Everything was so peaceful...tranquil..he did not want to go back to a place where the only thing that awaited him was pain...  
  
"Do i have to, Kagome?"  
  
He asked, seeming more like a child now then the man she knew him to be. She tore her eyes from his face and silently shook her head.   
  
"Yes Inuyasha...Serenity needs you.."  
  
"Serenity.."  
  
He had almost forgotten about what was happening in reality, and that Serenity was in battle with Narahiko..battle for Kagome. He nodded slowly and stood, stretching.   
  
"Then i shall return..."  
  
He said, looking down at her with sad golden eyes. Kagome rose too, standing before him as she had so many years ago, he noticed exactly how much she had grown up. Her aura, it no longer held the innocence that it did when she first met him..it had evolved and held all the goodness she had done..but her eyes...as he looked into them, noticed all the pain she had suffered. Had she suffered as much as he had? If she had..then why didnt she come back to him? He was about to ask her this, he didn't know if he would get another chance, when she silenced him, placing a finger to his lips.  
  
"You already know the answer..."  
  
She said in a soft sad tone, causing his eyes to widen. He hadn't even asked the question!  
  
"All things are open here..one can not be untruthful nor can they hide.."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"shhh Inuyasha...go.."  
  
Kagome took him into a tight embrace, and he saw what she said was truthful, in the embrace he felt her pain...and more so her love for him.  
  
"I Love you Inuyasha.."  
  
Was the last thing he heard as he faded again into the darkness..

"How is she doing Miroku?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sango..she seems stable.."  
  
"That's good isn't it.."  
  
"perhaps.."  
  
Sango raised a brow. "Perhaps?"  
  
Miroku shook his head as he re-dampened the cloth on Kagome's head.  
  
"She's not getting any worse...but she's not getting any better either..."  
  
Sango fought back her tears once more as she tried to take it all in. Thirteen years was she gone...and now coming back we are to loose her again...this cant be happening...  
  
"Sango.."  
  
Miroku's voice broke her thoughts, and through teary dark eyes she looked to her husbend, wincing at how much she was moving.  
  
"Yes Houshi?"  
  
Miroku broke a small smile at his title..she only used this when she was nervous or scared..  
  
"Check on the children.."  
  
He said in a silent tone. He just wanted her to take her mind from Kagome, anything from what he was about to do. Sango nodded and left into the other room to check on Ray and Sasami, leaving Miroku alone with Kagome.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome....if i had only told Inuyasha sooner Serenity was his daughter then none of this would have happened and i wouldnt have to do this..."  
  
He was shaking. Could he really do this? He could tell she was not going to get any better, and to put her through the pain was more then she or he could bare. Would she forgive him? If he saw him in another life would her soul have forgiven her for the sin he was about to commit? He hoped so..he also hoped Sango would to..and that Inuyasha wouldn't kill him...With a sigh, he took a deep stabling breath and grabbed the dagger from beside him. This was..for the best.. DUN DUN DUN! Will Miroku kill Kagome?! Will Inuyasha awake in time to save Serenity from Narahiko and herself? And what of Kouga? and his Kids? What will Sesshoumaru do waiting in the shadows? Can Serenity defeat Narahiko?! Stay tune to find out!  
  
; gonna do this summary thing  
  
In the next chapter of Serenity- Inuyasha awakes and finds Serenity in the battle! Can he save her? Will Tetsuaiga help? And What of Miroku? Will Sango catch him..or someone else...stay tuned!  
  
; ; sorry this took so long to update! nn; a bit of writters block, have to thank my guide for helping me with this chapter. again, no reveiws. To much time, please R&R but i shall only answer reviews with questions. Thankies!  
  
Choi!  
  
Shadow Amaya 


	27. Decisions

  
  
Chapter Reveiw: In the last Chapter, Kagome Sent Inuyasha back from the border between life and death in order for him to help Serenity. Serenity was(and still is)fighting Narahiko. Kouga is obsolete. Miroku was about to shove his dagger into Kagome in an attempt to put an end to her suffering. And Sesshoumaru (as usual right now) has said nothing.   
  
Authors Note: I know i know, i've been a little bit of a drag with Sesshoumaru, and we can't forget that Rin and Jakken are headed back to the forest like Sesshoumaru told them NOT to do, but i promise that i will bring in Sesshoumaru soon(maybe in this chapter, you never know)!  
  
Chapter 27- Decisions  
  
He was shaking. Could he really do this? He could tell she was not going to get any better, and to put her through the pain was more then she or he could bare. Would she forgive him? If she saw him in another life would her soul have forgiven him for the sin he was about to commit? He hoped so..he also hoped Sango would to..and that Inuyasha wouldn't kill him...With a sigh, he took a deep stabing breath and grabbed the dagger from beside him. This was..for the best..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha hated this feeling. He was cold. He had been warm in Kagome's loving embrace, but now it was all cold. The emptyness that had settled overtime was back, and with more force then ever. He couldn't hear anything...had he gone deft? Only darkness was before his eyes, was he blind? No. Slowly a light began to appear before his eyes. Was he dead? Walking towards the light? He heard the rustling of leaves begin to stir in his ears, and slowly, the recollection of the battle began to come back to him. And it didn't take him long to realize who was walking towards him. Kouga. The scent of the reched wolf hit his nose, but he did not stir. Not until he could almost feel Kouga looming over him, and almost see the tip of the spear in his mind. It was then that he willed himself to move. His head pounding like never before, not even with all Kagome's SIT commands. It was then he spun quickly and kicked the feet from Kouga, a loud curse sounded from the wolfs lips as he dropped the spear and caught himself on his hands. Inuyasha jumped upwards, landing on his feet about the same time as Kouga rose to his.  
  
"I didn't think you were dead.."  
  
Were the words that echoed from the wolf, as his dark brown eyes burned into Inuyasha's golden ones.  
  
"Pity, i had hoped you were."  
  
Inuyasha replied in an icy tone. He growled. He didn't have time for this. If he didn't hurry his Kagome would be lost to him once more. He had to get that jewel from Narahiko and save both Kagome..and Serenity. Inuyasha knew the pull of the youkai blood, and even with her Miko heart, Serenity was beginning to break, to succomb to the bloodlust the royal blood pulsing through her veins caused. He could feel it, feel it in his bones, just as though it was him, so long ago...He shook his head. He didn't dare tell Kouga what he knew, it was better for that mangy wolf to stay ignorant as he always was. But if Kouga didn't let him be, then he might not get there in time to save...to help Serenity defeat Naraku's spawn. So he was torn. Fight Kouga and risk being late in saving Kagome, or....was he crazy, actually trust Kouga? Have Kouga as an allie insted of an age old enemy? When it came to Kagome...he would do anything. But this wolf....was headstrong and stubborn. He would not listen to Inuyasha unless Inuyasha was about to kill him....wait..that was it! If he could just get Kouga in a position where he could do him fatal harm, then maybe he could force Kouga to listen to him....For Kagome...For Serenity...it was worth a shot.  
  
"Perpare to die mutt!"  
  
Kouga called as he started to charge for him. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. If they were going to work together, first thing was first, Kouga's tongue would either be ripped out, or he would have to stop calling him..mutt. Inuyasha didn't have time to think as he blocked Kouga's punches one after the other, his golden hues scanning for a weakness..any weakness..where he might get a hit in. His head was still pounding from flying headfirst into that bolder, his eyes had yet to focus all the way, so then it wasn't long until he felt Kouga's fist collide with his face and send him spwarling into the ground in a massive heep, sliding against dirt, rock and leafs, to hit the large oak that lay 15 feet from here he originally was. When people say they see stars infront of their eyes, they aren't playing, Inuyasha thought as he shook his head, sending the ever bright stars from his vision, barely able to dodge as Kouga flew at him with his foot ready to kick Inuyasha's face in. Luckily he saw it coming and managed to jump out of the way, Kouga insted hitting the trunk and nearly breaking the massive old oak tree, that whined as it swayed in the wind, leaves scattering the ground. Inuyasha felt blood pouring from his temple along with all the other little wounds throughout his body. But rather then stop and give up from exhaustion, something he was not accustom to doing, it was fight and kill them or be killed, Kagomes face loomed back into his veiw, giving Inuyasha his strength once more, or at least enough to rise to his feet and stare at Kouga with hate filled eyes.  
  
"Lucky shot.."  
  
He said in a poison tone, as he held his sharp-as-razorblade claws before him.  
  
He is putting off using Tetsusiaga, Kouga thought to himself, Why? What is going on in Inuyasha's head? Did i knock him THAT senseless? Kouga shook his head. No. Something was up. And he would beat it out of Inuyasha, along with any claim he held to Kagome's heart. He faguly recalled the first time he had called her his woman, telling her wolves mate for life....could he betray that vow, give up Amaya for Kagome? Face his clan, his children and his mate......if Kagome was by his side, he was sure he could. But first....Inuyasha had to be out of the picture, or Kagome would never trully be his. Flashes of future happy-filled moments flashed before his eyes, all with Kagome by his side, perhaps even her daughter Serenity with them....then an image of himself dancing on Inuyasha's grave with a bottle of sake came to mind and caused him to smile widely. (Can you picture that? shudders i can) Ah, the good memories to come. He set his eyes back upon Inuyasha, his brown orbs narrowing some.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it..."  
  
He said lowly, as he lifted off his back foot and flew at Inuyasha with amazing speed, aiming to kick him in the head. Inuyasha held up his arm quickly to dodge, but the force of the kick made him slide some. He quickly countered the attack, hitting Kouga in the face, causing him to stumble backwards, yet a smile spread to his face.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any strength left.."  
  
He teased slightly, rubbing his bruising jaw.  
  
"You'll see just how much strength i do have!.."  
  
Inuyasha yelled as he plunged forward, speedily punching at Kouga, who managed to block his every attack. Bastard, Inuyasha thought hotly in his head. The smirk from Kouga's face infuriating him, just as it did so long ago. Inuyasha dropped backwards on his hands and made for a kick at Kouga, catching him offgaurd, Kouga was sent flying backwards hitting the same oak tree as before, this time knocking it down, it landed on the ground with a hard crash, leafs flying upwards and falling down infront of Kouga as he began to rise. But he did not get the chance, as Inuyasha took this as the opertune moment and jumped on Kouga, holding his claws to his throat, he paused.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Finish it!"  
  
Kouga demanded, his brown orbs staring at the hesitant Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have loved to plunge his claws into Kouga's neck and watch him bleed to death, sprawling on the ground, one of his earlier fantasies from a long time ago.  
  
"Shut up you dirty wolf and listen to me..if you want to save Kagome's life.." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So...he has improved some over the years of almost perfect solitude in his pain......interesting....just like long ago.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She let out a scream as at once four different, yet the same, sets of claws dug deep into her skin. Her red orbs burned in anger and pain, staring at the freak of both worlds before her. She could hear it...the pulsing of the jewel within his veins...she could feel it..the power resinating from it...She could see it...its pure glow being tainted in malice.....She could reach it..if only given the chance....  
  
He laughed...his laugh hollow yet full of delight in her pain....and he looked down at her with his blackening eyes, a twinkle of enjoyment shinning in those dark voids. His face twisted into an evil grin, as he dug his claws deeper into the skin of her arms and sides. He could feel her relentment fading. The blood was becoming to much, and soon....soon she would loose all control and become but a killing machine, just like her father had once. And then...and then she would be at her weakest. And then, and only then, would he kill her. When she had received the knowledge that she was no more then a monster and she had failed to save her mother. And after that, he would seek revenge upon her father as well. He needent go after Kagome. He could feel her life force slipping away, slowly yet surely. Her hold upon the jewel, her power over it, being connected to it, having made it as Modoriko, all that.....hanging by a breaking thred, and then the jewel, his wonderful source of new found power, would be completly and utterly....his. And he would watch it shine with a new found light, the light..of hate. He laughed once more, slowly to himself. He would be unstopable. He looked down at her, a frown creasing his smile.  
  
"What a waste of beauty.."  
  
He whispered slowly, as he bent down and licked her cheek. She winced as though in pain, yet only utterly disgusted. He dare touch her again! She couldn't move, wrapped in his strong eight arms, claws taring at the flesh of her arms and sides, one eye useless, swollen and half closed, fighting to stay conscience. No..she coudn't fail. All the times...all those times her mother had been there for her...and she was only 13 in mortal years, she needed her mother, she needed her to be there, to help her with school, dating, be there to cry at her wedding, see her grandchildren...just be there...and be strong as she always was. The strongest person she knew. Living through unbarable pain day by day. Looking upon her daughter, who resembled her father so much, with love insted of pain at even looking at her. Always there....No. Serenity couldn't give up. Her mother wouldn't and so neither would she. She would defeat Narahiko and get the jewel back and save her mother!  
  
"Narahiko....you bastard..."  
  
Serenity said in a low firm tone, as a purple light began to surround her form. She summoned up the last of her Miko strength, using the power that held her demonic blood in check, her silver hair flowing about her with power, power she had not yet used. Her eyes flashed from red to black and back again, as she looked upon his slightly surprised face.   
  
"you..BASTARD!"  
  
She yelled as she let the Miko power erupt, all that she possessed, and blasted both her and Narahiko apart, both being blasted again from the thick maisma cloud, Serenity hitting a tree and gasping as she took in a sharp painful breath, hitting the ground in front. Narahiko hit the ground and slid, breaking tre after tree until he stopped. And then..there was silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The blade flashed in the dying moonlight that krept into the old cottage which held Kagome, slowly taking in sharp breathes, her heart beat faint, and above her Miroku, holding his dagger. He looked down upon the face of his oldest friend. He could honestly call her his oldest and dearest friend, next to Hochi and the drunkard that raised him, perhaps rephrase that as oldest and dearest mortal friend. It was her that had saved him from the solitude that surrounded him day by day back then, asking him to travel with her, to help them search for the Shikon shards, and defeat Naraku. And no matter how many times he groped her, felt her up, spied on her in the springs, she had always been kind and caring towards him. And was it not her, that helped him win Sango's heart? He smiled slowly to himself has he recalled that day. The day before Naraku's demise...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Miroku?"   
  
Kagome said in her usual soft and sweet tone as she trailed a bit behind him. He had asked to talk to her in private and yet had said not a word then entire time they had been walking. Miroku stopped a little ways ahead of her, taking a calming breath, he turned to her, his dark eyes serious.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
He said slowly, and pointed to the seat next to him by the river. Kagome set down, her eyes on his hands. He had not groped her in a while, but this was Miroku, and she knew his ways. And yet...he seemed to actually not be in a hentaish state of mind, as he folded his hands over his staff in his lap.  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
Kagome ask in a slightly worried tone. This was not like the young hoshi she had come accustom to traveling with, and come to think of it, he had been acting a bit strange these last few weeks. He shifted slightly, and looked at her, chewing slightly on his bottom lip. How to ask her..  
  
"Miroku...spill it. What's been up with you lately?"  
  
Kagome questioned him, her peircing gaze on his.  
  
"Kagome..i need to ask you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
He took a hesitant deep breath.  
  
"Kagome i need your help.....tell me.....how do i win a girl's heart..?"  
  
Kagome nearly fell off the log she had been sitting on. So that was what was wrong with him?! Was he..in love????! Kagome smiled a soft and encouraging smile.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She questioned, causing Miroku's eyes to widden.  
  
"How..did you know?"  
  
Kagome giggled a bit girlishly.  
  
"You mean how could i not know.."  
  
Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.  
  
"That obvious eh?"  
  
"well you haven't groped her or any other girl in weeks, we, i mean I knew something was the matter."  
  
Kagome offered slowly.  
  
Had she known that Sango agreed to bare his child after Naraku was killed? Miroku wondered. But, was that all Sango thought he wanted?  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
Kagome broke his thoughts, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks, making Kagome smile wildly.  
  
"Kagome how do i convince her that i want more then just to bed her?"  
  
Kagome looked at him a bit shock. So this was the real thing...she smiled. She knew Sango's feelings for the monk, it was obvious to everyone but them two it seemed. Sango would be so happy!  
  
"Well your on the right track by not gropping every girl you see and asking them to bare you child."  
  
Kagome said in a soft tone.  
  
"flowers!"  
  
"flowers?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yes flowers, every girl loves to get flowers.."  
  
He rubbed her head, Miroku didn't get where she was going with this. She stood up and offered her hand to Miroku.  
  
"Give her flowers and tell her how you feel...I'm sure she feels the same for you...don't be scared and don't give up..."  
  
END FLASHBACK

It had been those last words...don't give up...that had sealed it for him. He had never given up on anything and so he did what Kagome had suggested, and now....13 years later, he had Sango as his wife and she had bore him two children...all because of Kagome's encouraging attitude and help. He smiled. Kagome had even arranged a place for them to be alone on a clear night with the full moon above, by the same lake, and had given him the flowers to give her...  
  
She had been so strong back then...and none of her strength had left her, he noticed, as he looked down at her, fighting for her life. But sometimes, strength wasn't enough. This was not some spell like before...not a curse she could fight....by the amount of blood she had already lost she should be dead, but yet, she was still hanging on, her heart still beating, but she was in pain...intense and gripping pain...and she would not win...this was the only thing left..the last thing he could do for his dear friend was to grant her peace at last..in death. Fighting back tears that surfaced in his dark eyes, he raised the dagger once more in his hand.  
  
"Forgive me, Kagome..."  
  
He whispered as he brought the dagger down. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

-hides in a hole in some far off place- Dont kill me please! If you kill me then you'll never find out how the story ends!   
  
I tried to make this chapter longer then the others in an attempt to make up for the lack of updates recieved. And sense i have finally figured out how to end this, i will be updating sooner. This story has only about 5 at the most more chapters to it, but good news, i'm thinking of writting a sequel to it (given i'm not killed for what i did with Kagome in this chapter) ;;; Thank you all for R&R! I'll update soon!  
  
Shadow


	28. Reawakening

**Chapter Reveiw**- In our last Chapter of Serenity, Inuyasha swallows his pride and starts to ask Kouga for help. Serenity uses up the last of her Miko power and blasts both her and Narahiko with it. Miroku brings the blade down upon Kagome. Now the question is. Is Serenity okay? Will Kouga agree to help Inuyasha? And did Miroku really kill Kagome?! Read and find out!  
  
**A/N**- So far i got one life threat ;;;; hehe.......but please do not reveiw just to give me grammer remarks, i get enough of those from my English teacher ; and to answer a reveiwers question, in any sane fanfic Serenity would be only a quarter youkai, but seen as how i am anything BUT sane, (which can be backed up on by numerous friends and family) i made her half and half. Enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Eighy  
  
Reawakening**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Forgive me, Kagome..."  
  
He whispered as he brought the dagger down...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hurry up Jakken!"  
  
Rin yelled in a giggly tone as she ran down the slopping hill, jumping the rest of the way she landed on her heel and twirled around to see Jakken falling rather then running behind her. She giggled as he landed with a loud THUMP infront of her. She giggled again and bent down to lightly thump him on the head. Silly Jakken, she thought to herself as she saw the x's that were his eyes. She lifted up, the wind catching her midnight black hair and blowing it behind her. She had long ago pulled her hair from the ponytail it was usually kept in, yet refusing to put it in a ribbon at the base of her neck or in a cloth over her head like most girls her age did, she let it hang loosly at her shoulders, loving it when the wind would catch it just like this and blow it wildly about. Her eyes had not changed in all the years she had been traveling with her Lord, they were still a honey brown, only deeper and with more knowledge then before. She no longer wore her checkered Kimono, for she had grown out of it, insted she wore a silk one that her Lord had given her. As white as the snow, with an obi of a soft grey. He had even given her shoes, but she had refused to wear them. She didn't like shoes whether they had come from him or not, she would rather walk barefoot and feel the earth beneath her toes.  
  
"Lord Jakken? Are you okay?"  
  
She said in a sweet voice as she tapped him on his shoulder. He squeaked a bit and lifted his face from the dirt, his green skin covered in the brown earth. He rose, grabbing his staff and shook the dirt from his face. He looked at her, she was so much taller then him now, and he had grown accustom to her. She had after all been traveling with them for about fourteen years now, and in that time she had grown from a strawny little girl into a beauty of about twenty-one. He no longer minded watching her really, although he agreed with Rin, she didn't need watching.  
  
"I'm fine, Rin."  
  
He said in his usual sour manner, dusting his own kimono off. He held the Staff of Skulls by his side and looked around. Where was his Lord? He looked around for a moment before realizing he stood alone. Wait..where was Rin!  
  
"Rin!"  
  
He called in an axious tone. Lord Sesshoumaru would kill him if he lost her.  
  
"I'm over here!"  
  
He heard her call from his right and he squeented his eyes to see her in the not far distance, heading into the forest. With his short legs he ran towards her. Panting he nearly fell at her feet.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
He demanded as she helped him up and handed him back his staff he had droped.  
  
"To my Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
She answered as matter of factly, looking down at him. Jakken looked around for a moment. The village was the other way, and surely that was where Lord Sesshoumaru had said he was going.  
  
"Your going the wrong way Rin."  
  
He said, pointing to his left to the path that led to the village.  
  
"The village is that way."  
  
Rin nodded slowly and looked back towards the path she was following.  
  
"But My'Lord is this way."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Jakken said in his annoyed tone, but Rin only smiled and looked back at him.  
  
"Because..i can smell his scent coming from this direction.."  
  
She said as she started to walk back down it.  
  
"And i can feel him.."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kouga's brown orbs widened as he heard what Inuyasha had to say, never once Inuyasha lifting his claws up from Kouga's throat. So much he had missed! Yet, as he heard what Kagome had forced Inuyasha to do, his anger rose again. He would never have done such a thing to his Kagome! Whether she had told him to or not, whether she would have shot him with an arrow or not! He would never have struck her. Half of him wanted to rip Inuyasha's head off, while the other half wanted to rip Narahiko's black heart out. But what Inuyasha had proposed made sense, Kouga silently admitted to himself. After...he smiled...after they destroyed Narahiko, Kouga would put an end to Inuyasha's life as well. He growled up at Inuyasha, then moved his eyes towards the miasma cloud. He could sense then...and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt the miko power grow.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he too felt it. He lifted his claws from Kouga throat and took a step back, looking up at the miasma cloud. He trembled as Serenity built up her power and his eyes widened as he saw the blast of purple power, sending both Narahiko and Serenity falling at a rapid speed towards the ground. He saw her hit the tree, cringing as she cried out and fell towards the ground. Forgetting Kouga, Inuyasha jumped and glided over to the nearly broken tree that held Serenity's body underneath it. She looked broken and battered when he laid his golden eyes on her. He moved cautiously towards her, feeling the blood still pumping in her veins. He froze suddently, his body in one large tremble, as he saw her entire body pulse, felt it through every bone in his body, felt it in his heart.   
  
"No...."  
  
He muttered in shock, as the last trace of Kagome he could feel within her slowly started to disappear. She had used all the remaining Miko power in her to blast Narahiko, and now there was none to keep her inu-youkai blood in check. She was pulsing. She was hurting. Her...his curse...passed to her....Her inu-blood was taking over...she was becoming as he once was...a monster.  
  
Her entire body hurt, she felt just like one big ache. Even her toenails hurt it seemed. She felt something changing within her, something deep within, but what was it? Something was shifting..she felt it inside....she felt herself...weakening..yet growing in strength ...everything around her was fading. She was beginning to feel...free....when in reality..she was very much trapped. The images..one by one were leaving her. First her friends..their smiling images infront of her face..Hakura and Usagi....and it was as if they were erased from her mind as they faded....then Kyla and Anthony....after a moment they too disappeared....then her Uncle Souta, his smiling face faded from her mind as well....then Inuyasha...who she had just learned was her father...he too was gone..all that was left was her mother....the image of the sweet smiling image of her beautiful mother..  
  
She found herself running after her image, screaming, crying for her to stop to wait. She felt like she was small again, running after her mother at their shrine, only this time she couldn't catch her, Kagome didn't stop. She smiled back at Serenity and then faded into the darkness..leaving Serenity...utterly alone. She felt her blood start to boil, her sense run amuck. Every inch of her power hightened. She could smell the blood on her, both hers and her enemies. Enemy, the very word made her smile. She wanted to feel his blood upon her claws, she wanted to lick it off her fingers, to watch the life fade from his eyes....lovely death for him...she chuckled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes, her appearance changing once more. The purple strips on her cheeks, stained with her red blood, were now a sickening midnight blue. Her eyes, no longer the red they had been, faded to black, as black as the night sky. Her hair, silver like before, was now streaked with black and stained red with blood.  
  
The first thing she saw was the shocked image of Inuyasha. But everything she had once known, had faded away with her power. The only thing she remembered is what she had wanted to do. Kill Narahiko. And that, she would do. She lifted to her feet as though she felt no pain, as though there was no wound in her sides. As though she was not dripping with crimson liquid. Her eyes flickered over towards Inuyasha, sending a wave of fear down his spine. Is that was Sesshoumaru felt when Inuyasha had changed, so long ago? He did not move, he stood before her, tembling, but intent on stopping her.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
He said lowly, hoping that her name would halt her step. His hope was in vain, as she continued her slow steps forward.  
  
"Move.."  
  
She said in a firm lethal voice, as she continued forward. Inuyasha again did not move. She stoped but an inch from him, looking at him with her dark black eyes. Should she slay him? He was in her way. But something was nagging at the edge of her mind. Something that told her not to strike him. Giving him an almost sadistic smile, she jumped clean upward, away from Inuyasha. He watched in horror as he saw what she was jumping towards. Floating among the now disappearing miasma cloud, was Narahiko, looking unscaved by Serenity's former attack.   
  
"Serenity...."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome.."  
  
As soon as the words left his lips, and he blade plunged downward, he felt a twisting in his chest. He had done it. He had killed Kagome...  
  
"M-Miroku.."  
  
His teary eyes opened and widened as he saw who had halted the blade in his hand, not having realized it before. His dark stormy blue eyes dripped with unshed tears, landing smoothly on Kagomes face, as her eyes fluttered open, her hand clutched around his and the blade.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
He said, as the breath he held in let out in a whisper. He let the blade drop from his hand and grabbed Kagomes, as if not believing she was real. That she was alive. He brought her fingers to his face, closing his eyes he let her touch the flesh of his face, before he broke into tears once more.  
  
Kagome managed a smile towards Miroku, tracing her fingers along his cheek. He had always been there for her.....  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
She said in a low but firm voice, letting her hand drop from hi grasp to push herself up. Instinctivly Miroku pushed her back down, his face back to the calm monk she had always known.  
  
"No, you need to rest."  
  
He said quietly.  
  
"Serenity will be fine. Inuyasha is with her."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome shook her head and moved Miroku's hand from her shoulder, and again lifted up, wincing slightly.  
  
"Kagome you can't.."  
  
Miroku began when he was cut off by a gasp behind him. Both pairs of eyes looked to see Sango there, eyes wide, hand over her mouth in shock. She recovered from her shock quick enough and rushed to Kagomes side, crying.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She flung her arms around Kagomes shoulders and cried into Kagome's already soiled Miko outfit. Kagome wrapped her free arm around Sango and smiled.  
  
"Sango.."  
  
She felt a small nudge to her other arm and looked down to see Kirara in her small kitten form, eyes wide and nudging into her hand. Kagome smiled and picked her hand up, scratching Kirara behind the ears.  
  
"Kirara...i need a favor."  
  
"meow?"  
  
She looked at Sango, her eyes set.  
  
"I need Kirara to take me back..to take me to Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Shh Houshi."  
  
Sango said firmly. She understood Kagome's resonsibilty to her family, Sango herself being a mother. She would not leave her child out to fight and possibly be killed.  
  
"Of course you can borrow Kirara.."  
  
Sango said, lifting up and grabbing her boomerang.  
  
"But i'm coming with you."  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango and lifted herself up, with the help of Miroku.  
  
"I expected no less.."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**-peeks out of her hole- see i didn't kill Kagome! In fact i'm putting her back in!  
  
I know this is a quick update, but sense my site is down i have free time and inspiration. no reveiws to answer right now, i'll update asap. Thank you for R&R  
  
Shadow**


End file.
